My Bestfriend is a KillerOrignal (Under re-write)
by VivianVandam
Summary: This story is under re-writing. The original will be up, as will be the re-write. Star crossed is now up.ENJOY! The rules of being a pasta. 1: No human's left alive. 2: Human's should never know about us. 3: If you are a proxy, follow your masters orders. 4: Never, fall in love with a human. My name is Ticci Tobi, and I broke, all four rules.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Slender Mansion

"TOBI!" Slender shouted. Ticci Tobi lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling fan. He couldn't help but wonder, what in the world he had done this time to anger his 'master'. He chuckled at the very word. _Master. _He had no choice to become one of Slender's proxies. If he didn't…the cops would've caught him and put him on the chair right away. He cocked his brow wondering, if death would've been the sweeter escape.

"TICCI TOBI! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOU ONE MORE TIME!" Slender screamed from his office. He sighed jumping off his bed baby butt naked. Rising his foot he kicked his door open, anger licked behind his eyes. Jane opened her door, gasping at the sight she saw. He watched her turn around covering little Sally's eyes.

His fists were clenched; jaw tightened growling under his breath.

"_He better have a good reason to fucking call me into his office…"_ He was getting really irritated, and even angrier at the fact he was greeted by his other brothers. Masky and Hoodie who just stared at him.

"What the _fuck_ did I do now?" He snapped at them. Hoodie stayed silent, and Masky lowered his head turning from him. Hoodie staying silent was normal, but Masky _turning_ away from him? That was new…_"Fuck…I must've really fucked up somewhere…but…where?"_ He couldn't recall anything that he did that would've made his brothers upset.

"_Can't tell with Masky though…"_ He sighed in frustration.

Tobi marched into Slenders office, which just lifted his brow, tilting his head slowly then shaking it.

"I need to speak with you, my proxy." He said, outstretching a hand showing him a seat. Tobi cocked his brow, only to cross his arms.

"What do you want from me old man?" He asked sighing. A very unhappy cringe came across Slender's face, but a soft sigh escaped his nonexistent lips.

"You were caught in the act. You left someone alive…" He seemed…not angry but displeased.

"What's gotten into you Tobi? You used to be one of my BEST proxies…almost surpassing Masky even…" He asked standing. Tobi took a second to think…_"I've never left anyone alive…I'm a VERY profound killer."_ He couldn't reply. He only stayed silent, stood straight…though still very naked. Slender almost couldn't really look at him.

"I'm very, very disappointed in you Tobi…you KNOW better than to leave a _human_ alive none the less…how could you _disgrace_ the creepypasta world? The folklore we had made for the humans to fear us. But you let one go…which would make them believe they have a chance of _survival._" His nonexistent eyes stared deep into his underdressed skin.

"Sorry _master." _He spat out the word. A deep, displeased growl escaped Slender's throat.

Tobi's face hit first on the hardwood floor from the tentacle that whacked the back of his head.

"HOW DARE YOU!"He growled, walking around Tobi.

"You _RESPECT_ your master…you **OBEY** ME!" He screamed.

The small bump on the back of Tobi's head throbbed as he pushed himself up. He couldn't even remember letting someone go. Why would he anyway? Ugh…it didn't make sense to him. He shook off the abuse and got back up on his feet.

"Sorry boss. I don't know why I would do such a _disgraceful_ thing." Tobi replied sarcastically. Another whack, this time from his hand; somehow it hurt a lot more than his tentacle.

"OW! You can stop that now. I get the damn point. I fucked up, and I don't even remember doing it!" He snapped turning around to face his Boss, who slapped him again. This time for no apparent reason.

"I give the orders not you. Now, go take a shower, and go to the dining hall for breakfast. You smell foul…" Slender walked back behind his desk, sitting down. Before Tobi could even open the door, Slender opened his damned mouth again.

"Don't think about doing rounds with Masky and Hoodie. You're on suspension till I come up with some other way to…ground you?...Punish you? Oh hell I don't know. I'll think of something." Slender leaned back in his large chair and Tobi could've sworn he heard the smile in his voice.

"Don't forget boy…I rescued you from the cops. Don't make me throw you in the slammer anyway." He chuckled. Tobi gritted his teeth slamming the door shut, stomping down the hall into his room.

"_WHAT A BASTARD!"_ He thought.

"_One of the brothers probably left someone alive…it wasn't me!"_ He kept telling himself. There was no way he could be getting rusty or anything of the sort. With a sigh he walked in to his well…un-normal room. Decked out in various metal, death metal, and grunge bands.

Cannibal Corpse, Morbid Angel, Carcass, Children of Bodom, Amon Amarth, Deicide, At The Gates, Dark Tranquillity, Opeth, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbeth (with Ozzy Osborne of course). Mega Death…the list could have gone on and on with the bands around his room. His bed spread consisted of ACDC, and the carpets were of zombies and some of the other statures on his dresser were of Zombies and the shelves filled of zombie novels and movies…he was just a dark person.

"_And I used a lot of techniques of killing zombies to my killings…why? Humans…are disgusting zombies that needs to be rid of."_ It was his way of thinking and he loved it.

"_Why am I getting punished for one of the other brothers? I didn't leave the fucking humanoid alive…Slends knows this…"_ It was irritating him more and more.

After a quick shower, he tossed on his long sleeved hoodie, skinny jeans, skater shoes and his bandanna tying it around his mouth and his thick racing glasses. He sighed, wondering what kind of punishment Slender would have for him this time.

"_I've helped you since you were a child, young killer…I saw the deepest potential in you. That's why I made you my proxy…you came right after the other two brothers. Don't make me regret my decision Tobi…don't EVER make me regret my decisions."_ His voice chimed in his head. He shivered at the deep malice underneath his calm tones.

He never wanted to admit it much…but Slender did scare him sometimes. With all that power, being a demi-god and everything…just a flick of his wrist and anyone could be dead. Immortal or not…anyone would die by a broken neck.

"_Or being torn apart…"_ He cringed at watching him nearly do that to Jeff…when he went AWOL and decided to…go against code

"_Like I've been accused of…"_ Just the thought of his tentacles wrapping around him…made him shiver again. What was wrong with him? He never had this deep fear of Slender…ever…but watching him nearly rip Jeff apart sent a new fear through him that he never knew he had.

"_Well I better go to breakfast before I anger him further…" _ He opened his bedroom door, hands in pocket he started down the hall. He hung his head, like he had become accustomed too. He hated humans yet he dressed like them…but his was for easier camouflage and easier for him to slaughter any human he wanted. It…kind of made his mouth water, and want to go on a killing streak again.

When he entered the dining room, everyone looked up at him and shook their head. The only one who wasn't present was L.J (Laughing Jack). E.J was picking at his kidney and Sally was eating her smiley face eggs and bacon.

Jane was still red as a beet while she ate. Tobi sat down next to Masky and Hoodie, who looked at him with…strange enough, disappointment as well.

"I DID NOT LEAVE A FUCKING HUMAN ALIVE GOD DAMN IT!"Tobi shouted on the top of his lungs causing everyone to jump, even Jeff. Slender looked up from his coffee and placed it down.

"I've decided your punishment today Tobi." Slender took a sip of his coffee.

"You must go hunt down this human, and kill her." Tobi could do that, it was easy enough. He nodded slowly.

"On one condition though." He raised his hand.

"You must become best friends with her, and then slaughter her…that way, she can know who it really was who killed her family and her little brother. On top of that, when you are ready to murder said girl…Hoodie here, will record it and show me." It was evil, it was…delightful. Tobi smiled underneath his bandanna. It was delish.

"Fine." Tobi stood from his seat, not even touching his food.

"You start high school tomorrow. Don't disappoint." Slender smiled behind his coffee and Tobi looked back at him.

It was almost…disgusting at this point. He was _enjoying_ this…he knew Tobi hated school. Hated socialization and most of all…knew he was an anarchist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Zoe, wake up. It's time for school!" Her alarm shouted from the bedside table. Groaning the girl lying in the full sized bed, sat up. Hair a frizzy mess and looking like the living dead. She rubbed her eyes, mascara flaked off on her fingers and she groaned again.

"_God I need a shower."_ Sighing, she flung her feet off the side of the bed, her head pounding in a hangover that even the strongest aspirin wouldn't take care of.

Zoe carelessly walking out of her room, screamed when the sudden voltage of pain shot up her foot. When she looked down, her poor tiny pinky toe throbbed in pain. She reeled her foot back and gave a good solid kick again. This time with less pain; letting out a puff of air, fully awake now went to the bathroom.

After her shower she sat in front of her ancient vanity mirror and brushed her very short unnatural black hair. Her eyes were blood shot; deep panda like circles surrounded her pale blue eyes. With a sigh she applied deep black eye shadow, fresh mascara, and eyeliner. Standing to her wardrobe, scanning the small amount of clothing, she picked out a simple pair of military fatigues, combat boots and a black tank top. Tossing her neck length hair back in a small hat, a small silver choker with a pentacle, and her two bandannas around her wrist; looking in the mirror she sighed.

"_I'm just about as ready as I'll ever be…"_

The bus honked, once. Turning she darted out of her room, grabbing her bag on the way out of the house and kicked it shut. The bus started to pull away from her driveway, and she waved her hand.

"WAIT! WAIT UP FOR ME!" She screamed, waving her hand. She could see the people on the bus, laughing at her. Laughing at how fat she is…how…ugly. She started to slow down when the bus stopped. She didn't even break a sweat, but her heart was hammering away in her ribcage…_knowing_ what was coming next…they were going to tease her, scream at her, and laugh at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the bus door to open.

And when it did, she already heard people calling her 'little piggy' or 'fatty patty.' She took in a deep breath taking a step on the bus. At the top of the stairs, something was already tossed at her, and it smacked her right in the side of the face. Her eyes opened snapping to the person who tossed it. She was about to speak-

"Hey, cut it the fuck out!" A different voice cut in. Her head snapped at the seat she normally sat at. And there was a new kid…with frizzy brown hair, racing goggles, long sleeved hoodie, tight blue skinny jeans, and skating shoes. He, for some reason had a bandanna wrapped around his mouth, and it mad her wonder.

"And who the fuck are you?!" Steve, normally the one who had always teased her snapped at the new kid. And the new kid, though most couldn't tell, but Zoe could…saw him smile.

"Because, I said so." And behind those racing glasses laid a gaze so cold, so empty even Steve didn't see it, but felt its effect. Shrinking back down in his seat, Zoe gave a light smile. After pretty much saving her, the new kid sat back down and completely ignored her. She gave a light tilt her head in confusion.

"Sit down Z." The bus driver growled. Shrinking back down into her seat next to him.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" He snapped. He didn't have to look at her for her to feel the malice in his eyes.

"Because this WAS my seat." She snapped right back at him. He rose a brow at her and tilted his head to the side. She was a strange person.

"You're weird." He replied looking out the window.

"_Now why the fuck would I leave you alive?"_ He whispered. She turned looking at him.

"What did you say?" She asked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the bus seat. She looked in front of her and at the seat.

"Sorry…." She whispered. With a pang of guilt he looked back at her.

"It…it's fine." He sighed laying his head against the window.

Tobi's POV

"_God it's too fucking early for this bull shit…I swear." _He growled, when the other people started teasing his target, he felt some sort of reason to stand up for her. And when he did he regretted it instantly. She was already trying to become friends with him; he didn't give a shit, till she openly tried to talk him.

"_God I can't wait to kill his bitch…"_ He thought when she asked him what he had said. With a sigh he laid his head against the window and waited, waited till they got to the school. Pretend to feel bad about being a dick to her, and then apologize. Pretend to be a friend then beat the shit out of her, or go the old fashion way and just slug a hatchet in her face. He sighed at killing her…and the beautiful blood spill down her face and the brain matter on the other side of her head.

"_And perhaps…I can have my way with her before I kill her…give her some sob story about how I never got laid..."_ He chuckled a little at his own plan. It could work, he would just have to find some way, somehow into her heart, and then completely fuck her over.

"_Shouldn't be that difficult."_ He couldn't help but chuckle out loud again. When she looked at him with a questioning look, he just shrugged her off. He already wanted to slit his own throat.

"_Maybe Jeff could do it for me."_ Yawning he already drifted off into sleep, waiting to reach his destination.

Something poked and prodded at his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. When his eyes opened he was greeted with soft blue eyes and it startled him. They were almost like his mothers, and he wanted to cold cock her right where she stood.

"Don't…" He started to say, but sighed in response.

"I'm awake." He stood cracking his neck. He watched her walk off the bus and into the school. He _had_ to apologize for being crude. But…he still wanted to toss a hatchet into her average looking face. Massaging his temples, he followed her. Slender told him earlier that morning that he tried to put him in all her classes. Pulling a few strings, paying off the dean of the school…it all helped to getting him where she was. All part of his 'punishment.'

"_What kind of punishment is it when I get to kill her in the end?"_ He thought slinging the book bag over his shoulder.

"_All because I accidently left her alive? God…he's fucking sadistic and I like it."_ He smiled behind his bandanna.

"_Ah shit…what if someone asks me to take off my fucking bandanna? What the hell do I do then?" _He mentally slapped himself in the forehead.

"_Today's going to be hell…"_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tobi sat down on the bench, watching all the other guys change out. He was…disgusted by their bodies. He tilted his head and wondered what they would look like if they turned into zombies. And how, would he enjoy killing them? Hatchet to the face, guns? He didn't know but, he tilted his head to the side, dreamlike and smiled underneath his bandanna. He only had to take it off once, when he entered the school and one of the teachers told him to take it off. He smiled, openly obliging…and enjoyed the horror in his face.

"_Oh my god…! What happened to you?!" _was her question, and his answer was simple.

"_There is no god. Only monsters, which would do such a thing."_ And he laughed when his complexion turned pale, and he fainted.

"What are you? A faggot?" The guy from the bus, Steve attempted to prod at his emotions. Tobi couldn't help but the tilt of the head and the dark look in his eyes. He wanted to kill this boy…but it wasn't the right time. Not now.

"No." He replied, voice seemingly darker than before. He watched at Steve openly stepped away.

"Freak…" He whispered.

"Come on boys! You're running late! The girls are already outside running laps!" The P.E teacher shouted from the hall. One by one, they followed…just like all the proxies did for Slender.

"_Is a teacher like a leader?"_ He couldn't help but wonder. Considering he never really finished school, he after all, was homeschooled. He sighed, lying back against a random locker, crossing his arms and relaxed.

"_Maybe I can catch a few Z's while I wait for this fucking class to get over with. I do enough exercise being Slender's proxy…I can take a day off can't I?" _He thought, once his eyes closed a male cleared his voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing newbie? Get up, dress out, and be out there in five minutes doing laps with everyone else. And I'm not going to ask nicely again." He watched the overweight gym teacher step out of the locker room. Almost instantly, he thought about his decision, and agreed…_"You're right overweight gym teacher who I don't even know your name…I need to get up, be active…or I'll end up like you."_ He cracked out into laughter, hard and hysterical enough, which even L.J, would've been proud.

Zoe crossed her arms, the gray tank top getting semi-wet from the drizzle that came from the sky. Her irritation level was rising, and it just wasn't from the asses outside, but from the perverted P.E teacher, who didn't want them to go inside for a 'little' rain.

"_When the hell did a downpour become a 'little' rain?!"_ She snapped, sighing she started to job around the baseball field. If there was one thing she hated more than the people in her class, it would HAVE to be the teachers. Even THEY loved to tease her, because of her weight. Yeah, she might be a little slow at running, or jogging but she can go further then most of her classmates.

"_But I'm pretty sure, if my life depended on it, I would run faster than ANY of these pity ants!" _The thought kept her going, pushing herself to pass another student. She wasn't athletic looking, but on the inside, she knew she was pretty athletic. She can defend herself, and walk pretty far. Who were these asses talking about? Yeah she wasn't stick thin like the cheerleaders…but at least-

**WHAM!**

Zoe collapsed on the ground with a loud thud, followed by another. Her pride had hurt a lot more than her rump, but when she shook it off and took a glance at who she ran into…

"Shit…" She whispered out loud. The person she had run into, and fell on was the new guy from this morning.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, climbing off him. When he didn't move or say anything, she almost feared the worse.

"_Oh god…I CRUSHED HIM!"_ She nearly had a panic attack till he started chuckling.

"Nice tackle, do you play football or something?" He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. She almost felt like her breath was knocked out of her, when she saw his eyes. They were the lightest of brown, almost hazel. And the life behind them…_"What life…? His eyes…they're dead. Like they don't feel anything."_ She noted.

"Uh…n…no." She shook her head slowly, trying to get out of the trance she was put in. His eyes stunned her, but her curiosity made her want to see what was beneath that bandanna…

"Hey! Fatty patty didn't crush you did she?!" Steve chuckled, jogging in place. Suddenly, the new kid was on his feet, and Steve's throat in his hand.

"Shut the fuck up Steve…I wouldn't fuck with this girl if I were you…I have a BAD temper…" The new kid growled.

Zoe watched in amusement and shock as her body started to tremble at the rain that continued to pour over the field.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Teenagers started to surround them.

Steve, the high school quarter back, couldn't even push the lean newbie off him…he was shockingly, and surprisingly strong. Stronger than most his size…

"_Who is he?"_ She thought, staring as he shoved Steve to the mud.

"Fuck with her again." He snapped.

"And you'll regret it…"

Tobi's POV.

The rain was annoying, but protecting the girl was even more irritating. He had to do something, to get close to her, and this was the one thing he knew he could do. Pretend to stick up for her, fight for her, and actually make a scene to show, he was her 'hero.'

He was sick of Steve's macho attitude anyway, and he wanted to stomp him out. Like a small spark from a little flame.

The fear in Steve's eyes made his blood rush, his heart pump and his mouth drool. He wanted to take the hatchet he had so carefully hidden, and just repeatedly hack away at his face. He kept clenching his fist, his jaw was tight and his breathing heavy.

"Break it up!" The teacher shouted, looking back and forth between him and Steve. He shook his head slowly and helped Steve up.

"Steve here is our star. And you dare to push him down?" The teacher tsked.

"How dare you…"

Zoe stood up, her fists clenched.

"Don't you DARE think about it!" She shrieked. The teacher turned and looked at her; he even had a look of disgust on his face.

"Why are you protecting the newbie? Everyone knows you have a crush on Steve. We get it. Move on disgrace." Instantly Zoe backed down, and her head hung low. A sudden crash of anger hit Tobi and he had to FORCE himself not to deck the teacher.

"Shut up you perverted fuck!" Tobi screamed, the other students stopped and watched as Tobi, Steve, Zoe and the teacher stood around.

"She is ANOTHER student. One that deserves respect, just as any other one of us. She is human. Like everyone." _But me…_ he refused to add. The teacher turned away and helped Steve away from the budding crowd. Tobi turned and looked at the girl named Zoe, tilting his head, feeling something in his stomach..

"_Something about her…is making me feel…strange." _He noticed, this very awkward feeling swelling within his stomach. He had felt it once before, when he first met Slender.

"_Fear? No…it was something else…something…much more…__**fonder**__…ugh…" _He almost felt the urge to vomit. And a lot. But he placed his hand upon her shoulder, and she offered him an anti-movie star smile, but at least they were straight. He tilted his head in wonder, as he looked over her face. Close up, and when she wasn't bothering him…she wasn't _**too**_bad on the eyes. She had an impish nose, cute freckles and short brown hair. She looked…like a wood nymph, just a little less attractive in the body compartment. Other than that, she wasn't that bad looking…to him at least.

"_But I still don't see…why I would've left her alive. I killed plenty of good looking women…whores, rising movie stars. I probably would never see it…" _his thoughts were interrupted when she pulled away from him slightly.

"What are you looking at?" She barked. Across her cute freckles, was a deep blush. He wanted to have a snarky reply, but in the end he had nothing.

"The dirt on your nose." He touched her nose, pretending to brush away the so called dirt.

"_I still wonder, what it would be like to have a hatchet in your chest, while I'm fucking you senseless…"_ He looked at the school.

"_Hm…the school could use some new decorating."_ A small smirk hidden by the bandanna made Zoe give him a questioning look.

"What are you thinking about…what's your name?" She asked crossing her arms over her barely there chest. He let out a chuckle.

"Tobi." He wanted to add Ticci…but that would give him away, obviously. Raking his hand through his now, wet hair he leaned on his hip.

"Zoe." She replied, Tobi nodded. He already knew her name, he just didn't say anything. With another smirk, he headed back to the school with long strides. His need to kill was nearly eating him alive.

"_Don't you think about it proxy."_ Slender's voice made him freeze. His heart nearly jumping out of his chest, he turned around immediately. Sensing him, but not seeing him started to really piss Tobi off. With a scowl he crossed his arms.

"_And where the hell are you?"_ He snapped back. The light laughter in Slender's voice made him shiver. The man never laughed…ever.

"_Somewhere. I'm watching you Tobi, you're still not allowed to kill. I want the anticipation nurture throughout you. I want you…to feel the need. Not want it. But need it." _He was right…he was just wanting it. And he was telling the truth, waiting for the right moment to kill…would be perfect. Yet…he still couldn't help but imagine her without a face…and an odd reason it struck as odd to him. Confusion set in as he watched her hike up the hill.

Drenched from the downpour, and mud covered…she looked…rather attractive. Yet again, that had never stopped him from killing before. What about her, made him hesitate? What about her, made him…keep her alive?

"_Eh…all in due time I'll know…"_ Yet again she caught him looking at her, and yet again that cute blush went across her face.

"What?!" She snapped, her eyes closing almost to slits. Tobi let out a heartfelt laugh, for the first time in a long time. Irritation was even cute on her.

"You're weird…" He replied.

Tobi picked at the sludge people had called 'lunch.'

"_Shit, Masky's horrible creation called cereal was better looking __**AND**__ tasting then this sludge…what the FUCK is this abomination? It looks worse than one of the Rake's victims."_ The fork he held in his hand, continued to poke and prod at the thing, wondering if it was going to move anytime.

"So, whats under the bandana?" It was _her._ Zoe. Tobi forced himself from his entertainment of poking at his abomination called lunch. She had changed back into her combat fatigues, and tank top. He cocked a brow and looked her over. She was…boyish.

"Eh?" He was confused by her question. He had gotten so used to wearing it; he almost forgot he had it on. She pointed to his face with a spoon. He reached up, touching the damp fabric. He let a smile cross his half face.

"You don't wanna know child…" He whispered. Her brows knitted together in frustration.

"I'm seventeen. I'm not a child." She snapped.

"_Sassy…"_ He thought.

"Seventeen? I'm…" He stopped, if he had told her how old he was…cover BLOWN.

"I'm nineteen." He replied. Yet again, with the confused look on her face, her eyes searching for truth. She leaned in, pushing her uneaten food away from her. She started to whisper.

"I know when I'm being lied too…and you sir…are lying to me." She leaned back, crossing her arms and shook her still damp hair. He had a shocked expression, but shook it off.

"It's a long story…" He replied, for once, he actually felt…bad for lying. In returned she smirked.

"Oh trust me…I have time." He looked up at her, and now pondering whether HE made the mistake of leaving her alive…or one of his brothers. Time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As if things didn't seem to get worse…oh they did. Tobi had overslept in his last class, and now he had missed the bus. He had to walk home, in the pouring rain. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his anger. He needed to kill before he went on a burning rampage again. He reached up massaging his temples, wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

"_Just kill the girl already."_ He thought, he wanted to alright, but then Slender wouldn't be too pleased.

"_When is he ever pleased?"_ Smirking, he kicked a random stone.

"Well, might as well just walk home in this shit…" He sighed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and marched on.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" It was _her_ Zoe. He almost physically cringed at the sound of her squeaky voice, but he let out a sigh and pushed forward. He kept his head down, trying not to draw her attention to him anymore…but it was too late.

"Hey! I said wait up!" She was waking side by side with him, and he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say anything to her, he didn't want her to think that he was even remotely interested, but he had no choice.

"Sorry Z, I didn't hear you." She watched his cheeks rise in a smile. She shrugged it off.

"It's alright. I'm used to it. I just want to walk home is all." She gave a weak smile, and he nodded.

"Where do you live?" He asked, he watched her eyes darken.

"In the murder house." She wasn't being outright with him.

"Where?" Her eyes went wide in shock.

"The famous murder house. My family was butchered there when I was ten." His own eyes, widened.

"_Ten? I wasn't even Slender's proxy that far back…it couldn't have been me."_ It was odd…VERY odd.

"S…Sorry I'm new around here." He replied. She just laughed it off.

"It's okay. I'm used to all sorts of snarky comments or insults." She gave off that dorky smile, and heart went right into his throat, his face turned red and he froze. Feet plastered on the ground like cement; he just couldn't move. When she realized he wasn't walking beside her anymore, she turned around slightly confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong? Why is your face red?" She jumbled his mind with a thousand questions. He shook his head in reply, and continued walking beside her.

"Nothing, sorry." He let out a nervous laugh. Why all of a sudden did he feel like someone punching him in the stomach? He couldn't figure it out…maybe he could ask Slender, since he's married and has two kids. Since he kicked Jeff and Miranda's ass out of the mansion.

"_And everyone wondered why he only works out of the mansion now…"_ He chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Zoe snapped him out of his thoughts, as he looked at her.

"Nothing, just…thinking about my ol'man and his new wife and kids." He didn't actually lie to her; he just…told her a white lie. Nothing too big.

"Oh!" Her eyes casted to the floor.

"Your mom's dead too? I'm sorry." If there was one thing this girl was, she was bluntly honest. He didn't seem to mind, he actually preferred it, other than Masky sugar coating shit.

"Well…sort of…" She was, and he put her there.

By the time they reached Zoe's house, they were drenched and clothing clung to them like a second skin. Zoe was shivering as she walked up to her porch, as Tobi turned to walk away, she called out to him.

"Come in and dry off at least. Please?" She was pleading, and he felt…compelled to.

"_The fuck is wrong with me?"_ The internal debate was over almost instantaneously. It was when her eyes…her eyes looked at him, and just the softness of them. She wasn't much of a looker, but it was…because…she wasn't a socialite, or beautiful…that made him stall. There was something about Zoe, which made him ponder.

"_What is it about her? That just makes me stop what I'm doing?"_ Without wasting any more time, he walked up the stairs to her house. She pushed the door open; it must've been warm in the house, because she seemed to smile and strip off the small very light jacket.

"It's the end of summer, why is the rain so cold?" She asked, apparently to him. But…this house, this house didn't seem familiar to him. He cocked his head to the side, looking around. Some things, yeah…seemed to look…recognizable. Then again…he did attack at night.

"_Are you sure, you're the one who killed this girl's family?"_ He asked himself. For once, yet again…he didn't know. He couldn't remember weather he did or not…this was bad.

"_I'm in uber deep shit now…"_ He thought.

"Hey…what's going on? You look really…really troubled…" When she wasn't screaming, or shouting…her voice almost seemed calming to his ears. He shrugged lightly, taking off he hoodie hanging it up on the coat rack. Zoe crossed her arms, and leaned against the dining room table. He looked back at her, and for a moment, they looked at each other in silence. There was no tension in the room, only silence.

"So, are you going to talk or stay silent?" She asked, leaning forward keeping her eyes on him. He tilted his head and gave her another questioning look.

"Would you mind taking off your goggles at least? You don't have to take off the bandanna…" It was like she was testing him. He did as she was told, and took off the goggles. Pale gray eyes met Zoe's and she was almost dumb founded. They were…beautiful, innocent…but deep within those globes held something, she didn't want to know.

"And your bandanna…?" It slipped; she asked something she probably shouldn't have. Tobi shrugged lightly and sat down on her couch.

"Are you going to offer me a drink before we discuss my life? I take it that's why you wanted me to come over. To talk. Like I said I would at lunch." She watched his jaw move in wonder. She almost felt rude for not asking.

"Oh!" Her face turned a shade darker.

"Sorry, what would you like to drink Tobi?" She asked, all innocently, he almost smiled. Almost.

"Soda, any kind." He watched the disappointment cross her face.

"S…Sorry I don't drink soda…would…tea work?" Her face turned into a deep emberessment. He didn't mind the fact she didn't drink soda; actually he admired it.

"Yeah…mint or regular…please." He had to force the please out. She gave a smile, turning her back to him.

"_Right now, stab her in the back…RIGHT NOW!"_ He had to calm the voice down; if not…he would act upon it. And Slender, wouldn't be happy, or approve of it. He was getting antsy…he needed to kill something, but because the ol'man put him on 'restriction' this had become…almost impossible.

"_Maybe I should take off the bandanna just to shock her…"_ He thought it was brilliant…and it was. When she turned back around, she dropped the cup of steaming hot liquid on the floor, glass shattering.

"Holy shit!" Screaming, she took a step back, her barefoot stepping against a piece of ceramic. She yelped in pain, looking down at the pooling blood. Tobi wrapped the bandanna around his face again, and went to her side in quick easy strides.

"Do you still want to know?" Tobi's voice seemed darker, more even before. She looked at him, DOWN at him as he kneeled down to look at her foot.

"I…I don't judge…" She replied. Tobi stood, and looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, her eyes went wide for a second.

"I just met you I-" He interrupted her.

"Do you trust me." He ordered. Her mouth went to a thin line, and she nodded.

With every brain cell and neuron shooting away at what he was doing, was wrong, and against all he was…he lifted her up, carried her to the couch flopping her down.

"Where's your first aid kit?" He asked, she looked at him, a small amount of fear glimmered in her eyes.

"Bathroom…" That small squeak came back, and irritated his ears. But he sighed and with ease, found the bathroom upstairs. It wasn't difficult to find out where it was. Within a few minutes of rummaging around, he finally found it. Before he headed back downstairs, he stopped. Turned his head to the door with an open crack; with a gentle push flashbacks slammed against his skull.

"NO PLEASE! STOP!" The woman screamed, holding her child to her chest.

"You don't have to do this!" She screamed again, begging, pleading.

"I have to teach him some day." Replied a voice, he didn't recognize…at first. It didn't come to him right away. But as he kept looking around at the sight before him.

The room, from ceiling to floor, at first glance would be seemingly like red paint…wet red paint. But as the light balanced off of it, it came to him…this was blood. And on the floor was the woman, cowering in fear, holding a child. The child weeping, sobbing, and begging to be left alone by the mother, and murderer.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOW HIM ANYTHING!"The woman replied. Tobi stood, dumb founded at the scene before him. With almost no hesitation…something went out, and cleanly sliced the woman's throat.

"MOMMY!" The child cried.

"Tobi did you get lost?" Zoe's voice snapped him out of his flashback. Shaking his head, and looking deep into the room. It was plain, white, and barren.

"No! I had to take a leak. Gimmie a minute." He snapped down at her. He pushed another door open, revealing a bed, wardrobe, and a vanity mirror.

"_Must be her room…"_ He didn't want to invade, but…

"_Fuck it, she's going to be dead soon."_

"_Maybe…"_ His thought came out in a whisper. It was almost foreign to him now…the Unknown speaking, and trying to get him to kill. There was two sides to Tobi….there were Tobi and there was Unknown. When Tobi killed you would be able to tell, there was a mess and always something there that related him to the incident. And there was Unknown. When Unknown killed…that was when things went smoothly…and more…cleanly. Tobi hated being clean, Unknown loved it.

"_Let me kill her. Slender will NEVER know…"_ He shuddered at Unknown's voice. He almost…feared Unknown…_**ALMOST.**_

Going back downstairs was a chore; his mind was heavy as was…his heart?

"_Hah…fuck that shit."_ He almost laughed out loud. When he saw Zoe sitting there on the couch a small pool of blood on the hardwood, he knelt back down. He was gentle, as he pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"You still have a piece of ceramic stuck in your foot." He reached in and started digging; she yelped in pain but kept it to herself.

"So how'd you fuck up your face?" She asked, he looked back up with her with those soft gray eyes.

"Long story." He replied, she knitted her brow.

"I told you, I have time." With a sigh, he pulled out a rather large piece of ceramic. Pulling out a gauze and peroxide, he dabbed it. Watching it bubble he cleaned it, and bandaged it up.

"_At least I didn't have to take her to E.J…and then I have to bypass Slender…THAT would've been a bitch…"_ Looking back up at her, her eyes were stern.

"Please…talk to me; I want to know more about my new friend. I told you what happened to my family…" Her voice seemed to get more and more solemn. Tobi stood and headed back to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it." He said, grabbing a few paper towels, he cleaned up what he could, and swept up the mess.

"_I was six, when I killed my father…and accidently killed my mother in a house fire. Then a mythical creature saved me, when the cops tried to get me and fry me."_ That was his story…but there was more…much more. Like how his father, hit him with an axe…which caused his scar. He didn't know if he wanted her to get too close to him. But…what must be done, must be done.

"My father abused me as a kid. He hit me in the mouth, with the sharp side of the axe. I was lucky because…well…it didn't leave to much damage." He looked at her, and she was waiting. He gave one last sigh, flopping down next to her.

"So, after that…I…I tried to run away and someone helped me, took me in and here I am." It was simple, short, and not completely lying.

"How old are you really? And why are you at the school?" She narrowed his eyes.

"I'm actually twenty one, and trying to get my high school diploma." He replied. Rising a brow, she accepted this answer.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" She asked.

"I'm used to lying to get what I want." It slipped; he didn't mean to answer…completely truthfully.

"Do you know…who killed my parents and little brother?" She asked. He shook his head, at this point…even he was thinking he didn't do it.

"No…" It was soft, and gentle. As the silence dragged on, and time passed he looked at the clock and decided it was time for him to leave.

"Look…I gotta go…" He tried to stand, but her hand was soft and sent…a shiver up his spine when she touched his wrist.

"Please stay…I hate being alone…"

"_So…the fire cracker, as a weak spot?"_ He thought.

Tilting his head he nodded.

"Just gimmie a second. I need to make a call." With that, he stood and headed outside. It was getting dark, he should've been home a while ago. He called the mansion, within two rings Masky picked up.

"Yo." He said.

"Hey…I'm going to be late…I'm staying and 'talking' with the target." Tobi didn't know how Masky would handle this…but there was a short silence.

"Okay, I'll let the Boss know. Try not to be too late." The sudden dead air, made Tobi realize…he had hung up. Sighing in frustration, he went back inside the semi-glamorous yet empty house and flopped back down beside Zoe.

"I'm here for as long as you need me. Let's chat." He dreaded this…but it was the only way to get back on Slender's good side. And it met…getting close to a human girl. He felt her head lean against his shoulder.

"I don't remember who, or how it happened…but my parents…were killed upstairs…next to my room. And the guy who did it…almost sounded…like a monster…" He froze the only three people he KNEW of…that sounded like monsters when they kill…

"_The Rake, Slender himself and Unknown."_ At that moment, he didn't realize, his skin paled till Zoe looked at him with worry.

"What's the matter Tobi?" She asked as she sat up, the pain in her foot obviously long since forgotten. He couldn't look at her directly, so he looked in between her eyes.

"I know your not looking me in the eyes…please…please tell me." She tried to get it out of him, tried hard.

"I just…what you said reminded me of my father." Lie, after lie…when will he stop?

"_You'll never stop…it's how you've always been Tobi…lie to get your way, lie to get out of trouble, lie to get someone else in trouble…hehehe…now you're lying to the girl you like."_ It was all a lie! What he was saying wasn't true.

"_SHE'S A TARGET, NOT ANYTHING ELSE!"_ internal alarms were screaming at him, this was WRONG…this was all going to Zalgo in a hand basket…and if Slender found out…

"_Oh god…if he found out…"_ He felt himself pale more…he can't stay here much longer…no. Can't stay ANY LONGER. He pushed her off of him; he stood…and made the mistake of standing. Zoe stood, trying to grasp him.

_**CRASH!**_

Tobi fell unconscious, the glass coffee table shattering as he fell through.

"Shit…" Zoe sighed, pulling out her phone and dialed 9.1.1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

She couldn't stop looking over her shoulder to the seat behind her. It was empty, for the third day in a row. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him so many questions…who knew what medical problems he had.

"_And you care why?"_ She asked herself. After all…she wasn't a friend to him, if anything she was a nuisance. She happily chewed away at the pen in her mouth, anxiety on high. But…what if, he wouldn't wake up? Would it be her fault?

"_Fuck…don't think like that!"_ She mentally snapped.

"_I could…go to his house, and see what's up…"_ Was that a smart move? She…she did watch where the car took him…he only lived a few blocks away down the old dirt path.

"_But…didn't he mention something about his house not being…'normal'?_" She kept chewing, more and more…

_Crack_

"EW!" She spat, black ink landed on her parchment white paper.

"Shit…" She whispered.

"Troubles miss Zoe?" A female teacher called from the front desk. Instantly she shook her head.

"N…No ma'am." She replied. Shyness creeping up her body. Sinking back down into her chair she looked at her broken pen.

"Damn…" She whispered.

"_Now I have to find a new pen…that or start chewing on pencils again…"_ She sighed shaking her head. Hair clinging to her neck; her mind running faster than she could…but, her decision was made.

"_Cut class early…go over to his place. It can't be that bad…can it?"_ She thought.

She thought wrong.

She kept tapping at her instrument. Time, just couldn't go ANY SLOWER! It was her last period, her stomach all up in knots, and she just couldn't get out! She wanted to leave, and endure the long hour walk to Tobi's house…he had to be okay…had to be.

"_And I'll ask myself this once more. Why should I care? He doesn't care about me."_ And herself replied.

"_Because he stood up for you, and you respect him."_ It was true, he did have a new found respect from her. Even though he was an ass hole the first day she met him, but he chalked it up to him being tired.

As the clock continued to tick away, very, tediously slow…she wanted to chew on something, but she didn't have any more gum, and her nails were short enough as is…and if she saw him with her fingers bleeding like hell…he would know…

"_Would THINK I would have a crush on him! What an idiot!"_ She laughed out loud and the teacher writing notes on the board looked back at her.

"Hush and listen child. You don't want to stay after-"

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"_Saved by the bell…"_ She thought standing, putting her violin back into it's case. The crowd of students pushed her to the front door. Her stomach knotting up more than before, and the urge to pee increased. She bit her bottom lip, but shoved passed a few other people. Till her shoulder slammed into Steven. His cold gaze landed on her skin, as his hand took hold of her forearm.

"Hey, faggot! The new kid isn't here to protect you now…" He chuckled, his dark eyes seemingly endless.

"Ready to get hurt?" He laughed. She closed her eyes.

It was painful for the first punch, but she allowed herself to be tossed around like a rag doll. Pushed here, punch there, a kick to the ribs. Nothing that she hadn't had before. Yet she gritted her teeth, held onto the floor. Wishing, hoping it would all be over.

"_Where are you Tobi when I need you…?"_ Was she crying out for him? What…? Why?

The next blow was crippling her mouth, cutting into her lips. A soft cry, a soft plea…begging for them to stop.

When they did, was when Steven kicked her twice in the forehead. Spit landed on her forehead as he laughed.

"Fuck with me again you lesbo…and you'll regret it."

"_If you fuck with me again…you'll regret it…"_ She thought. Sighing, she rubbed the back of her hand across her face, coming back with his spit and blood. It wasn't nothing unsual…she was used to it actually, and blocking out the pain was easy.

"_I can't go over to his house looking like this…"_ She thought.

"_Suck it up Z…do it anyway. It's on the way to your house."_ She sighed, shoving herself up from the ground. It was going to be a long, treacherous journey but…she had been dealing with way worse before. Like, a few broken ribs, and had to walk herself to the hospital…

"_Fun fun…"_ She snapped.

With a deep breath, she wiped off whatever she could from her face, and took the long walk, with a deep sense of accomplishment.

While trekking through the woods, she wished she could turn around…but no. Zoe's fight or flight radar was way off the charts. Normally, she never choses flight, this time however…she might've wanted to reconsider what she was doing.

"_Yeah I care about the guy…but he really lives ALL the way out HERE?!" _She almost wanted to scream out loud. She was walking for over two hours now, her head was still bleeding and her face felt like a horse kicked her.

"Fuck…" She sighed.

"You should watch that mouth of yours sweets." A hysterical laughter followed behind the sweet voice. Zoe turned around, her eyes widened.

"W…Who's there?" She called, her voice waivered with fear. She wasn't going to let this _creep_ hurt her.

"Oh, just something from your nightmares gumdrop." He cackled again. In a puff of black smoke, he stood right before her. In a clown outfit, suited for a mime; shades of black, gray and white…stripes around his arms, and legs. A single white shirt and black and white feathers at the top of his collar, a pointy cone for a nose, and a shark like grin; eyes moving like crazy.

"Hehehe…RUN!" He growled.

Zoe's knees buckled, and when the crazed clown tried to pounce on her, she reached out grabbing a random tree branch; she swung with all her might. She was satisfied with the crunch of bone, and she opened her right eye and saw the cone was crunched in.

"You little…pop rock!" He screeched. She stood, and ran. Pumping her arms as hard as she could to gain the speed that was deemed adequate.

"TOBI HELP ME!" Screaming, louder, and louder till her throat started to bleed worse than her head. He was behind her, right on her heels.

But, in the dark distance, she saw the glimmer of light. A beautiful, stunning mansion before her, it was her goal. Her freedom. Her lungs ached, burning for air. However, she didn't stop till her hands were pressed against the stain glass of the door. And she banged her fist against it.

"Help me! Please! Help!" She begged, pleaded.

As she was about to bang on the door again, her hand touched nothing but air. The beautiful, fragment smell of roses, and lilacs assaulted her nose.

"Oh…" It was a female's voice. So soft, serene and…gentle, Zoe had to look up. The brightness of her gray eyes, and violet hair stunned her. She couldn't have been any older than Zoe herself. Then, she had a small scowl on her face.

"That mean Ol' Jack in the box bothering you love?" She asked, as she helped Zoe stand up straight and pull her in the mansion gently.

"Jack!" Even when yelling, her voice was soft.

The hysterical laughter came from soot black smoke.

"Oh I was just playing lollipop. I promise. I wasn't going to nibble on her fingers…or her bones…much…" He laughed, appearing. Only to casually walk into the mansion; and flop down on the couch, crossing his legs, putting his feet up on the table. Yet again, there was the scowl on the beautiful woman's face.

"Jack!" Snapping again. Grimacing he sighed, putting them down. Then burst into another laughing fit.

"Sorry lollipop, didn't realize this was YOUR home too." He crossed his arms, eyes now aiming to the television. In a moment, the woman tilted her head looking at the clown's nose.

"Did you run into something?" She asked, the clown turned around and looked right at Zoe.

"Yeah…a big fucking stick." He snapped. Zoe's face turned a deep shade of red as her eyes casted down at the ground. Her hands trembled; her heart was in her throat. The beautiful woman placed her hands on her shoulders, leaning down.

"Don't worry dear. No one's going to harm you while I'm around. When the big boss, my husband isn't here, I'm in charge." She smiled, and Zoe felt captivated by her beauty.

"What's your name hun?" She asked. Zoe felt compelled to answer. Who was this woman? How did she have such control over her?

"M…My name's Zoe…uh…who…who's that blitzed clown?" She asked, nodding over to the couch. Yet again, the beautiful woman smiled.

"His name's Jack. But, we have two Jacks here. Laughing Jack, and Eyeless Jack." Once again, Zoe's palms felt slick with sweat.

"You've met laughing Jack, and figured out WHY he's called that. He's the guardian of the Cabin when I, or my husband isn't around." She couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"A…And Eyeless Jack…i…is blind?" Zoe stumbled over her words, and the woman smiled.

"No dear. He simply has no eyes." She stood straight and brushed a small leaf out of Zoe's hair.

"W…Who are you?" Zoe stuttered. The woman smiled.

"My name's Roslind Mitchell. I'm the lady of the mansion. I guess you…meant to come here for…?" She asked, Zoe almost couldn't find her words.

"Oh…uh…m…my friend Toby…he fainted at my house a few days ago...I was worried when a hooded figure picked him up and took him here. I think…is he okay?" Roslind couldn't help but smile at this girl's purity and naïve look.

"I'll go talk to E.J and see if he's awake yet. And…" She gently touched Zoe's forehead.

"And to see if he can fix you up." She smiled, and once again, Zoe actually felt…somewhat safe.

"Mrs. Roslind, who's that pretty girl?" A child like voice called over from the kitchen. Roslind had turned around, having a gentle smile.

"Sally, we have a guest. She's here for Tobi." Sally's emerald eyes glittered like gems.

"She's his girlfriend?" Zoe's face turned all shades of red, and Roslind shook her head.

"No dear. Now, stay and keep her company, make sure you grab a rag and I'll go see if E.j is done with Tobi." Once again, Zoe watched the lady named Roslind walk away with such grace it almost frightened her.

"There's no reason to worry Ms…Mrs. Roslind always protects people who are good." The child's smile and words…seemed to somehow reassure Zoe…that not everyone in the world is bad.

Roslind knocked gently on the plain blue door and in a moment's notice a man with a blue mask, and eyeholes that leaked tar stood before her and he gave a slight tilt to his head.

"Lady Roslind. How can I help you?" He asked. She smiled her light smile and tried to look behind him.

"Is Toby ready to get up and move around? He has a guest." The man's face was unreadable thanks to the mask protecting it.

"A guest? You allowed someone inside Slender's mansion without him knowing?" He asked, his voice never moving away from calm, yet held some traces of shock.

"E.J…Laughing Jack was going to kill her. I'm not going to allow that to happen…not when I'm around. You know this." She crossed her arms.

"She's also in need of medical care." She leaned against the door frame, thick locks of hair spilling over her shoulders. There was a soft sigh coming from E.J's mouth as he shook his head.

"I'll go tend to the girl, you stay here with him. I'm sure if he heard a Faye's voice it will wake him up. He's fine…just being stubborn. He knows better than to force himself to black out." He shook his head, uncrossing his arms.

"Be careful with her…I sense there's something different about her." She warned. E.J gave a light grunt.

She watched him walk down the hall, she looked back at Tobi, no machines were hooked up to him, he laid there…like a porcelain doll. Hair frizzed and splayed out around him, his chest moving slowly, softly. She watched him for a moment longer before moving to sit beside him. She placed her hand on his.

"Tobi…you have to wake up now…for me…please?" She called to him. And gently ran her fingers over the back of his hand.

"Please…wake up…someone's here to see you…" She leaned forward to his ear.

"That beautiful girl Zoe, that's been haunting your dreams."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zoe screamed, shoving the masked man away from her. That woman Roslind wasn't kidding! HE HAD NO EYES! The little girl Sally looked up at her, eyes wide in shock.

"B…But Ms. Zoe, he's a doctor!" She yelped as Zoe shoved the masked man again. An unhuman growled escaped his throat.

"Listen lady…I don't want to do something that might upset the lady of the house…" He tried again, but once more Zoe took a step back. Bumping into something solid, her heart started hammering.

"Who the hell is this shorty?" A hysterical laughter from the couch, her face blanched as she turned slowly.

Eyes growing wide with shock, her mouth hung open. A…demonic ELF?!

"_Holy shit…he…he's going to eat me!"_ Mind running faster and faster. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. Her heart felt like it was going to erupt.

"Calm down lady…you look like you're going to combust." E.J placed his hand on her shoulder. Trying to comfort her…yet, what happened next startled everyone in the room.

"AHHHH!" She opened her mouth to let out a piercing scream.

"MONSTERS! I'M SURROUNDED BY KILLERS!" She shouted, shoving the demonic elf back. Sally's eyes seemed very hurt.

"I…I'm not a killer…Am I Benny?" She looked at the demonic elf for help. He shook his head.

"No Sally you're not." He shot a look at the _human_ standing in the living room. Slowly, he crept up on her, to take a quick glance at E.J who nodded.

"I…I am the MONSTER!" He screamed, eyes bleeding teeth shown. Zoe closed her eyes, screaming. Her scream disappeared to be followed with a loud thud. E.J nodded, leaning down to pick her up.

"Jesus…she's heavier then she looks…now I can finally patch her up." He sighed.

"Well, you know." Ben leaned against the wall, wiping away the blood.

"L.J didn't make your job easier." At the sound of his name, he tossed his hand up in the air to give him the bird.

"Hey that's not nice!" Sally shouted crossing her arms.

"And she is right; she's in a house of creepypasta's…the Slender mansion to be exact. Now if you don't mind sugars. Let me get back to Hostel 2. Thanks." L.J looked back at the T.V screen.

"That shows gross!" Sally looked at Ben.

"Oh no! I'm NOT going to play board games with you." He turned arms crossed behind his head.

"I got shit to do." He laughed.

"I'd hate to see the look on the big man's face when he sees who's here." He growled lowly.

"_Oh my...what did you guys do to her?!" _Very beautiful the voice was in his head, begging him to wake up, now yelling at someone…it may have been beautiful, but it was getting louder, almost painful to his ears.

"_What do you mean? She fainted after running into Ben."_ A male voice he recognized, groaning he felt his fingers twitch. He didn't want to wake up…this time, he really didn't.

"_Ben did this?! What is Tobi going to do when he sees her like this?!" _ She, the female's voice hardily raised that high, and it was piercing his ears. As if she was right at the edge of his bed.

"_REALLY?! WHAT IS YOUR HUSBAND GOING TO DO WHEN HE REALIZED YOU LET A HUMAN INTO HIS MANSION?!"_ The male voice yelled back. He had enough of their bickering.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Tobi shouted, sitting up rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes.

When E.J looked over, and Roslind looked at him. They were both stunned, when his eyes landed on the sleeping Zoe.

"What…did you do to her?!" He growled, E.J raised his hands, as Tobi jumped from the bed, and the doctor's neck was in his hands.

"What the FUCK did you do to her?!" He screamed, Roslind stood to break it up.

"Stop it!" Tobi stared back at her.

"Ben did it, not E.J" She interjected. He dropped E.J from his grasped, as he looked at Tobi.

"Just fix her…" He whispered, looking her over.

"What happened? Did L.J do this?" He asked. Roslind, and E.J both shook their heads.

"No, but she did do a number on him." Tobi's eyes widened for a moment and looked at the masked man.

"She…did what?" He whispered.

"Yeah she nailed him good, right on the face and came in here running." He shrugged applying a few stitches to her head.

"Well…that should do." He whispered leaning back.

Tobi looked her face over, and felt his insides turning.

"What's wrong with me?" He thought out loud.

"You love her." Roslind jumped in, with a smile.

Tobi and E.J both laughed.

"Just because Slender could be saved…doesn't mean I can…" He looked back over Zoe.

"Besides…she's not pretty…" _she's beautiful…_ he refused to add.

"Well…it won't be long before Adrian gets home…might as well start making dinner…" Roslind headed to the door.

"I don't know what you and he had planned…but whatever you do, protect that girl." She whispered closing the door behind her.

Tobi looked down at her still face.

"_I knew…I wasn't the one who left you alive…"_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Tobi paced back and forth nervous of his boss's return. What would happen if he realized the target was in HIS mansion? He looked at her, breathing lightly on the hospital bed. He brought his hand to touch his chin, and then realized, his bandanna was missing.

"Hey, E.J where my bandanna?" Tobi asked. E.J who was prepping for his next victim…er…patient looked over his shoulder, the white coat becoming stained with the black substance.

"In your room, take the human out of here and into your room. I need food, I'm running really low. And seeing how jumpy she is now, and what she did to L.J's face. I'd hate to see what she could do, if she's faced with a blood soaked room." He turned back around, filling syringes up with anesthetic. Cracking his fingers he put bright blue gloves on his hands.

"Get out. Take her with you. I'm hungry." E.J normal, soft voice started to turn demonic and warning. Tobi didn't wait much longer, he was about to let Zoe over stay her welcome.

He almost didn't want to touch her, her face looked pained and seemingly older since she first entered the mansion. But, with a sigh he hesitantly picked her up, and carried her bridal style.

"Fuck…she's heavier then she looks…" He grunted. E.J couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what I said too…her muscle density is amazing." The hunger was really settling in. Tobi maneuvered away from E.J and out of his 'room.'

Looking back and forth, he had a bad feeling…a really bad feeling.

"Well…I guess it can't get too much worse…" Tobi looked at the still form in his arms. Finally, coming to realize…she was beautiful, in his eyes. With a sigh he bumped his door open with his right hip, laying her down on the bed with ease. Lifting up the blankets he tucked her in…his head was pounding; he needed a shower or something to soothe the pain.

Looking over his shoulder to Zoe who still laid out cold on the bed, he felt some sympathy for her, he wanted to kill her before, but now…he, he doesn't feel compelled too. He closed his eyes, pushing his bathroom door open he closed it silently.

His head kept pounding, kept getting worse…reaching out, and placing his hands to the bathroom sink. From a deep silence, a slow irritating ring…it was getting worse and worse to the point he wanted to scream. He never looked at his reflection, but…

"_I have to face reality…"_ His mind whispered.

The gentle warmth of blood ran over his top lip. His exposed gums pale white, and started to bleed. Horrified, he punched the mirror, shards of glass crumbling into the skin. Heart rapid, breathing ragged he leaned against the wall for support.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ He thought. Closing his eyes, holding his stomach he sat down on the toilet seat, turning on the water to the shower.

Steam swirled around him, covered him…and cloaked him…he felt…invisible.

…

A comfortable smell filled Zoe's nose. She rolled over, finding herself cuddling with a pillow. A pillow, that wasn't hurts. Sucking in a deep breath, she sat up, looking down. Zombie memorabilia and heavy metal bands lined the room's walls. She tilted her head in confusion, wondering what happened.

"_Oh…"_It came at her like a tsunami. Her friend…lived with murderers…at least the main ones she's seen so far. Lady Roslind seemed nice; Sally was just a little girl…but the three creeps sent her over board with fear. Ben, L.J and E.J…she visibly shuddered. Biting her bottom lip, casting her eyes down.

"_What am I going to do now?"_ She thought, at once tears swarmed behind her eyes…she wanted out. But, now that she knew about these…murderers…they won't let her go…they won't let her leave.

Bringing her knees to her chest, a soft sob escaped her lips.

"I want my mom…" She whimpered, closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes, and kept looking around with absolute effort, just to not fall back to sleep. Or whatever she was in…she saw her mother, her father and her little brother…her entire family, reliving memories…happy. But now…

Holding her knees to her chest tighter, another soft sob escaped her lips, and the tears fell. She couldn't let gravity hold them back anymore. She, never felt frightened, but now…she just wanted to go home.

"Help…" She cried, burying her face into her arms, she cried.

She let her chest heave.

And cried.

"Zoe…uh…why are you crying?" At the sound of her crying he finished his shower, and stepped into his bedroom in a pair of silent hill boxer shorts. And when she looked up, those pale eyes glossy from crying, he felt his heart start to sink.

"W…What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her. He wanted…to comfort her…so, he did the ne thing he watched Slender do to Roslind.

He reached out, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his body. She stiffiened for a second, before relaxing…turned to look at him, her eyes locked onto his, and the waterworks opened. His own eyes softened as he pulled her closer to his body for a warm hug.

"Shh…it's…it's okay I'm here." He whispered in her ear.

"_I…I'm not faking this. What's wrong with me?"_ His thoughts seemed to be silenced by Zoe's soft weeping. She buried her face against his chest, and just cried.

"I…I'm scared Tobi…I don't know anyone here…that crazy blitzed clown tried to kill me…I hit him as hard as I could with a branch…then…then that eyeless man…the little girl…" She was hyperventilating. Her hands clutching at his chest. He had never seen fear in her…beautiful face.

"_How did I change overnight? Before I couldn't stand her voice, I couldn't stand her face…now…"_ She moved in his arms, cuddling against him. He felt the warmth of her tears trickling down his chest. He, he felt her pain.

"I know you're scared…and it's going to be difficult…" He refused to tell her, that he was supposed to kill her, to…slaughter her in front of Masky and Hoodie. He, just held her for the moment.

"Can I escape?" She whispered. Tobi's body stiffened in response. He didn't want her to leave…and he didn't know why.

"I…I don't know…now that you know about…us." She lifted her face up, her eyes bright her fear turning to terror.

"What do you mean 'us'? Tobi…you're not one of them…are you?" Her voice cracked.

"_Cover, blown."_ He thought. He took in a deep breath, his eyes closed as he let it out slow.

"Zoe…" Her hands were on his chest, shoving him hard.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, he had to cover his ears. He watched the door open, and her flying out.

"Shit…" He whispered. Trying hard to put on a pair of jeans, doing that and trying to run after a 19 year old girl…was kind of difficult.

"Zoe!" He shouted, nearly sprinting out of his room to catch up to her.

"_Christ, for a chubby girl, she's sure fast…"_ He thought. He kept looking in each room, knocking on doors, yet she had somehow slipped from him. From that moment he had her in his arms, to now…her gone.

"_Fuck! What if Slender's home?!" _He couldn't think straight. He had to find her, and fast.

…

Zoe kept pumping her arms, making turns, sharp corners. Tears burnt her eyes, her throat tight. The _**one**_ person she had trusted…was against her. Was a killer…whoever these people are, are murderer's and probably the one's that killed her family.

"Oh god…" She sobbed, nearly slipping on a loose piece of carpeting. She heard Tobi yelling for her once she sprinted out of his room. She let him COMFORT her…hold her, tell her it was going to be okay…then he froze, his words stopped in his throat…he wasn't going to let her leave…he wasn't going to let her escape…he was her enemy.

The one person she didn't want to be an enemy…was.

She didn't care where she was running, she didn't care who she ran into. But her hands out stretched in front of her, and the door opened. She slammed it shut, slamming her back against the wood and let out a exasperated sob. Banging the back of her head against the door, she covered her face and sobbed, wept and wanted to scream. This wasn't fair.

Her entire life wasn't fair…never has, and never will be. Her heart actually hurt from the fact she couldn't trust Tobi.

"I thought I could trust you…" She whimpered.

With all her crying, sobbing and thinking Zoe didn't feel the slithering of something wrap it's self around her leg.

"Trust who child?" The voice jump started her heart.

Zoe attempted to stand, but the slithering thing held her down.

"W…Who are you?!" She whimpered. At this point, she thought she might have a heart attack from all this terror.

"You're worst nightmare." He growled.

…

"TOBI!" Slender screamed, and his voice echoed throughout the mansion. Everybody seemed to have peeked out of their rooms. Immediately, Tobi took a right from the library and sprinted down the stain glass hall, to the very last door.

"_Of all the room's you went into, you HAD to go into his…"_ He was beyond worried now…he couldn't BELIEVE what was happening.

He put his palms out first; the wood touched his skin, and was slammed against the door. Jaw dropping, as he saw Zoe held in the air, gagged by the tentacles'.

"Why is there a human in the mansion?!" He screamed stepping forward, growing in height. He didn't really know how to explain, since he was stuck in his own little mind. Tobi tried to think of something, but nothing came out. He just bowed his head.

"I'll ask again…WHY…is…there a HUMAN in MY MANSION?!" Slender's voice seemed to rock a deep fear in Tobi's stomach. He trembled at the very sound of his voice.

"I…" He still couldn't think of a reason.

"I…I heard that Lady Roslind let her in…" Tobi's voice seemed lost within the static that was lingering in the air, which slowly seemed to dissipate at the sound of his wife's name.

"She did? She let this…_thing_ inside the mansion with killers?" He tilted his head, staring at the bleeding woman he held in his grasp.

"This is the woman…you let live." He looked back at Tobi.

"Do you have a reason why she's _still_ alive?" He asked growling. Tobi couldn't answer.

"Well? She's your target. You were supposed to kill her by now…how long does it take to get close to a pity human?" The way he was swinging her around, made Tobi want to attack him.

"Let her go!" He screamed. Zoe whimpered.

"Why?" Slender snapped, taking a step forward.

"You know, if you betray me…I have to kill you…you are my proxy…" He growled.

"Adrian! Put her down now!" Roslind shouted, running through the door, crossing her arms. She started tapping her foot. Her eyes looking up at the frightened young girl.

"But…" He started.

"NOW!" She shouted.

The lights flickered as she started to shout, the flicker of her eyes even sent a chill down Slender's back. He sighed, nodding to his wife.

"Fine." And he dropped her. Tobi caught Zoe in his arms, yet she still struggled against him. Slender stood straight.

"Why do you wish her to live my darling Rose?" Roslind crossed her arms, and looked up at him.

"She can change him. I know it." She replied, Tobi looked down at Zoe, her eyes filled with horror as tears escaped them.

"I'm never able to leave am I?" She asked, Slender had a smile behind his words.

"Never…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"How do I know it's not poison?!" Zoe snapped crossing her arms at the table; Roslind had a distinct look of displeasure on her face.

"Now, now Zoe…I will not poison you. Jane would, but I wouldn't." She snapped, there was never a hint of anger in her beautiful voice, yet there was a small hint of irritation. Zoe looked around at the table of strange faces. E.J who had sat a few chairs down from her, Slender at the head, with Tobi, a man in a mask, and the hooded figure beside him. Roslind all the way at the other end. The young girl across from her, and the blitzed clown beside her…yet there was someone missing.

"Where's the cross dressing elf?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"I heard that you dike." Ben shouted back, flopping down on the chair next to Sally.

Sally glared at Ben, she lightly pinched his arm.

"Stop it! That's mean! Zoe's really pretty!" She snapped. Ben looked at Sally, and both started to stare at each other. Slender cleared his throat.

"Now, now…our new _guest_ will not be allowed to leave this mansion till further notice." Zoe's head snapped to Slender, her eyes widened, yet she remained silent. She started to clench her fists under the table, as she gritted her teeth. Looking away, and down at the empty plate in front of her, she tried hard to let gravity hold back her tears.

"But, that's not fair!" Sally shouted for Zoe, Slender shook his head.

"Now Sally, you must do, what I say. Or else…Zalgo will NOT be happy to know were holding a human in our home." Sitting back, he crossed his legs, placing his hands casually on his knee.

"So, I need to think about this for a night or two…to see what I can do for this…" He looked Zoe over. "This…problem of ours."

"Now Adrian, you must calm down and take this in strides. Everything happens for a reason." Roslind spoke up, placing the beautifully baked goose on the table, with mash potato's gravy and green beans. Slender tilted his head up at his wife.

"Roslind…dear, please. This is really, really important. I truly had no worries about Zalgo with you…since well you're not human." He rubbed his chin.

"She however, is…and this is very problematic. Since I can't kill her…not in or outside of this house, since she is NOT in my jurisdictions…" An intense silence filled the dining room, as everyone went silent.

"She's Tobi's victim. It's just a matter of when…" Slender leaned back, as Roslind started placing the goose on each plate. Tobi himself seemed to be pale, trembling and a cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

E.J looked up from his raw human liver, and looked at him. Though no worry was on his masked face _(of course)_ but there was some leaking into his voice.

"You don't look so good Tobi…" And it was true, he didn't feel good either.

"I…I…" He couldn't speak. Yet, the corner of his eye started to twitch. Masky, and Hoodie readied themselves.

"Tobi…" Masky whispered.

Each person in the room, watched as Tobi started to tick.

"I…It's not fair…" His brow twitched, following the corner of his eye. His upper lip, twitched.

E.J started to stand, worrying.

"Tobi…calm down. You know better to start ticking." E.J's voice was calm, serene almost. Zoe looked up from the plate to Tobi. At once, her heart started to hammer as she watched him unravel.

"This…this life isn't fair…I never CHOSE to be a murderer…I snapped…that's all. I was abused…and I snapped." The sound of his voice showed he was unraveling coming undone. Slender abruptly stood, taking Roslind's arm and pulling her to the side. Instantly in defensive mode.

"Take Tobi out. He needs to kill."

"NO!" He screamed, slamming his hands down on the table, knocking the plates away.

"_I can use this moment…"_ Zoe thought, yet she was physically distracted by Tobi's outburst. Something, about him…seemed…completely _wrong._

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"He screamed, cupping his face with his hands.

"I'm not like you…" She watched him collapse.

Falling.

Crashing.

Breaking…

Crumbling…

Yet her eyes showed no sympathy, even if her heart seemed to be breaking. The words, the complete torture in his voice…the fighting…she had to turn away, look away.

"This is an ORDER proxy…get out there and slaughter someone!" Slender shouted.

_Shhhhhhhhhh_

Static blared in her ears; the drums popping…her nose bleeding. Placing the palms of her hands over her ears, she closed her eyes….and in that darkness she could see the static…it was killing her head.

"Oh come on…" L.J groaned, shoving a piece of the goose in his mouth.

"I love soap operas but this is too much!" He let out a hysterical laugh, shoveling food in his mouth. Ben cocked a brow, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to take my food to my room…" He looked at little Sally, who wouldn't stop weeping.

"Come on Sally, you can play monopoly with me in my room…I don't want you seeing this…" He stood, taking her plate with him.

As the pasta's started to leave the dining room, Zoe took this time to slowly creep out as well. Though static kept blaring in her ears, she had to leave.

This…was too much.

She couldn't live this life, as a captive or not…she wouldn't allow it.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving!" Slender shouted.

"Masky, Hoodie!" He screamed. Zoe turned, sprinting to the front door.

…

She made it, she slammed the door open and was running. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Trees high, and brier bushes cutting at her legs. She wouldn't become like them.

"_I'm not like them! I'm NOT capable of murder!"_ She almost wanted to scream. Yet she held strong, pumping her arms, harder. Harder…

"_FASTER! I NEED TO GO FASTER!"_ She mentally SCREAMED. She HAD to get away from the forest. Get away from…this _hell. _She wasn't like them, and would never be. Even if, the sound of Tobi's pleading made her heart ache…she wouldn't give him sympathy. He killed her parents. She knew it…she just _knew_ he was the one who spared her. She could tell in the way he held her when he comforted her…out of _guilt._

"Fuck this shit!" She panted. Nothing looked familiar…nothing struck out to her. Everything was in brown, black and green blur. In the middle of fall, it was still warm and the air tacky and humid. She will get her freedom. Even if she had to kill herself, she'll get it.

_WHAM!_

Face first into something solid, knocking it and her down. She slammed hard against a rock, yelping she dared herself to look at the thing she knocked over. Eyes glowed red, the small light of a camcorder.

"Stop, please." It was a whisper. It was a male, and he looked DOWN at her. Taller than most, yet thin and lanky, her heart stuttered as she shook her head.

"N…No!" She screamed, scrambling to her feet and sprinted at full speed again.

"Please." He whispered again.

"I…I want to help." And he was behind her, running faster catching up with ease.

"NO!" She howled. She wasn't going back…not without a fight.

The sudden movement to her left caught the corner of her eye…fight or flight.

"_I always choose fight…"_

As she slowed her pace to a fast walk, she stopped right behind a beautiful cabin anyone would want to live in. But as her heart hammered, and her breathing lagged, she turned around and faced the two men who followed her.

"We want to help you…" Masky spoke through intakes of air.

Zoe clenched her fists, her body held back a shiver from how cold his voice was.

"_Lair…"_ She thought.

"Lair…" She whispered.

"LAIR!" She screamed.

Masky flinched at her voice. Her loud scream made him want to cringe. And as she stared at him and his brother, he felt the hate, the malice in those ethereal eyes. She was _pissed_. Holding up his hands to show he had no weapon, she still didn't trust him, or believe him.

"Lairs…all lair's…I TRUSTED him! I believed he wasn't like you!" Tears clouded her vision, as she took another step back, something hitting her heel. She took a second to glance down. It was a big stick…something was better than nothing.

Hoodie stepped up, putting the camcorder away, he raised his hands. Hardly ever speaking, this was in fact a rare moment.

"Zoe, I promise, we won't hurt you."

She laughed, and laughed in his face.

"Right, like you don't want to keep me captive either!" She screamed.

Both Hoodie and Masky looked at each other, they were stuck. They had no way of convincing her to come with them…except…

"We didn't want it to come to this…" Masky whispered.

At once, they both lunged for Zoe, hidden weapons raised and ready to draw blood.

…

Tobi kept his eyes closed, his skin felt hot, sticky and wet. He couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him. Refusing him to even open his eyes, or let him breathe properly. He wanted, needed Zoe, but she hated him…so what was the point? Maybe he should just go out and kill.

"Daddy…please…please I'm begging you…let me kill…let me go on a murder fest…please!" He pleaded, he begged…he needed the release before he hurt someone he cared about, like his brothers or Roslind…even little Sally, hell Ben too.

"Let it go then." He whispered.

"_Let go…?"_ He thought.

"Is that what Jeff did…?" He finally opened his eyes, trembling, his tick so bad, if you didn't know him, it would almost seem like he was having a seizure.

"No…he betrayed us. All you have to do…is stand up, take my hand…and I'll take it away...even just for a moment." Slender, softly pushed Roslind aside as he knelt down to Tobi, extending his hand.

"Take it…and I'll show you paradise…" He whispered into his ear.

With a trembling hand, he took his, and finally…for once in his 21 years of life, he felt the power, he had always wanted.

…

She breathed hard, holding the stick in her hand. Both, Masky and Hoodie lay on the leaf blanketed ground. She slung the stick one last time on each of their heads to make sure they were out cold. Tossing the piece of wood to the side, she held her bleeding arm. It stung, but she could deal.

"God…I've never, ever had to fight like that before." She breathed out with relief. At least now, she can go home and relax…at least just for a little while.

"_It feels….feels like it's been forever since I've been home."_ Looking back at the laceration on her arm, the thought of a hospital, but then figured it would be a waste of time.

"_After all, who knows how long it will be before I'll be chased again…might as well enjoy the little bit of freedom and solitude that I can."_ It brought tears to her eyes, but she really didn't have much time…she was…their captive now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The axe whistled, cutting through the air, the crunch of a skull being crushed made him shudder and smile.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Till the brain matter flowed from the broken, shattered disfigured face, he didn't stop. Adrenalin pumped freely his heart thundering in his ears. And he felt FREE. Free from Slender's reign. Free from everything, killing was his release…his happiness.

"_Zoe…"_ He wanted to see her, to explain everything now that his tick was gone. He had to go to her…he had to tell her…and when he looked down at his victim, he knew he was coming to her with blood on his hands.

He didn't chuck the axe to the side, he just simply put it back on the holster on his back. He knew where she lived…he will go to her side…he will go talk to her. He had too.

"Help…me…" A small voice cried. He looked over his shoulder. Bandanna, and his racing goggles soaked in his victim's blood.

"Why should you have help?" Almost numb, he walked to the male lying on the cement ground. Tobi squinted from behind his goggles, only to place his boot against the male's throat and gently push down. The male victim had no hands, just stubs of what used to be hands. Bone, tendon and skin freely flapped as he tried to grasp Tobi's boot.

"You don't need help…you're a pathetic drug user…someone who deserved to die…so…do the world all a favor…and die." He pushed down harder, the man made a gagging sound. The crack of lightening and the roll of thunder made him freeze. Made him snap back to reality, he just looked down at the man, and knew…knew he couldn't leave him alive. So, with mercy Tobi rose his foot and stomped one good time, crunching the males head underneath his boot.

"_Stomping them out like ants…"_ It was a cruel thought, but it was true. He was the human's superior…for the exception of one.

Zoe.

She was different, somehow…and made him feel…funny on the inside. Making him realize, he truly didn't chose this life. That someone else did for him, and taught him how to kill at such a young age. It wasn't the Unknown that leaked deep inside his heart, his mind, but someone who sought to save him.

His master.

Slender.

Took him in, raised him in thinking killing was okay. That killing was the perfect way of life, till…he met her. Zoe, the girl who had no family; the blood that was once warm on his hands, quickly turned cold. Lifting his head from the gruesome scene. There wasn't much more to do…other then go to her…and tell her, what happened, and why he's like this. There's no reason to keep her hanging, or her hating him.

The day, that she stops hating him, will be the day he will stop killing for the hell of it. In the end…he will kill…only for defensive purposes…he held back for three weeks in not killing, a full month…and his tick wasn't that bad.

"_I'll do everything in my power…to make her realize…she's in no harm of me hurting her…"_

…

The hot water ran over the bruises, cuts, scrapes and stitches that the crazed doctor put in her head. Her bottom lip trembled, warmer tears spilled down her face. She couldn't stand being like this, she wanted, needed to be near Tobi to feel safe…but she feared him too.

"_Why am I like this?"_ She asked herself, and she couldn't reply. The thoughts of that_ CREATURE_ holding her in the air, tossing her around like a rag doll, sent fear spiraling out of control. The scream boiled up in her throat, and she let something out, something that seemed like a small, uncontrolled sob.

Zoe placed her back against the shower wall, pulled her body into a fetal position and cried. She, in simple terms, let it go.

"Why am I like this?" Her voice echoed, and no other response came back. Just, the sound of being alone. Simply, alone….before meeting Tobi, she had no one and lived her life as a loner…trying to go into the military. But now, after meeting him, and the other killers, surprisingly…she felt better. Scared shitless…but better, less depressed…less alone.

"_I've been alone…since my family was massacred…"_ The deep depression settled in, and she wanted to stop it all…

"Zoe?"

Someone was in her house, and the voice was muffled by the shower. Her heart jumped, at hoping it was Tobi…but what would be the odds?

It took an effort to turn the shower off, and even more an effort to open the curtain and stepping out into the cooling bathroom.

"Zoe, where are you?" It was…was him. All at once, she felt happy, excited, nervous…and yet completely terrified.

"G…Give me a minute!" She called from the bathroom. Face ablaze, and heart pounding. She pressed the towel against her body and pushed the door open.

She went right into her bedroom, rummaging through her wardrobe, just to pick out a pair of cargo shorts, and a long sleeve cameo top. She ran a brush through her unruly hair, threw on a little bit of eyeliner, and took in a breath…she had to tell him, she hated him; tell him she never wanted to see him again…and…how terrified she was of him.

She chewed her bottom lip, taking one more look of herself in the vanity mirror, and was stunned by what she saw. Her eyes were almost sunken in, deep panda circles around her eyes, and her lips were pale, and skin…almost egg shell white. Placing a shaky hand to her mouth, she felt the tears once again blur her vision. This had to be done…had to be.

"Zoe…" he was behind her, watching her every movement. His eyes were observant, and as she looked at him…she seemed to blanch. Tobi held his axe at his side, eyes innocent and wide as he looked at her. Standing a few inches taller than she.

"Get out…" She whispered, he didn't move.

"Please…" He started to beg.

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

_**THUMP**_

She watched him drop the blooded axe, within his eyes seemed…calmer then before.

"_That's because he killed someone…"_ Her inner self whispered. She took a step back, as he stepped forward. Glairing, she nearly tripped, clenching her teeth. Hands trembling.

"I know what you are…you're a cold blooded monster!" She screamed. His eyes didn't wavier from her, nor did the sultry look in his eyes.

"I…" He tried to say something. Yet she reached out, placing her palms on his chest and shoved as hard as she could.

"Don't come near me…!" Her voice cracked. Again, he took a step closer.

"Do you think I know why I need you? Do you think I know why I can't kill you? Is it guilt because you lost your family to a monster?" He asked, touching her arms, pulling her to his warm body.

"Do you understand why…I…care so much? Because I don't…" Eyes landed on her lips, and they stayed there for a moment longer then they should've.

"You…are a monster…" Zoe replied her eyes casted down and lips in a thin line. She kept looking at the bloodied axe and he couldn't help but keeping his eyes on her.

"You don't understand me…do you Zoe…?" He whispered, voice dropping an octave. He visibly watched Zoe shudder at his voice. Whether it be by fright, or by pleasure he couldn't tell. And at this point, he was willing to do everything and anything to prove her wrong…that he wasn't a monster…that he wasn't a creature…he was…human too. Physically at least; he already knew he had a crap mental state…but…she…

"No, I don't…you went somewhere and caused complete chaos!" She spat in his face, her beautiful eyes swelled up with tears and it sent his heart aching. He wanted to help her…help her see…believe, and trust in his words.

"I…I thought I could trust you…believe you. I thought you were going to be one of my only, closest friends…then you back stabbed-" He quickly stopped her lips from moving, as he covered her own with his. His eyes were closed, yet hers were wide open in surprise. She forced her arm away and rose it to slap him silly for stealing her very first kiss…and making her feel like there was electricity running from her lips to her feet.

But as the moment passed, he kissed her and kissed her hard. He pulled away, looking deep down into her redden face.

"Do you see now? See that I can't STAND not to be around you?" His eyes meant it. He was deeply sincere…but how was she going to believe a _murderer_.

"I don't have a choice in the matter…now do I?" She closed her eyes, two lines of fresh tears trickled down her face. And all at once, he almost regretted giving her, his first kiss.

"…No, you don't. You're coming back to the mansion with me…willing or not. You want me to be a monster; I'll show you a monster." He growled. She shook her head in defiance.

"No…I refuse…" She whimpered.

"_Don't make me hurt you.."_ Thinking to himself, but he let a sigh escape his lips. He tried everything; an she was still refusing to leave with him peacefully.

"Please Zoe…just…walk out the door with me…" He was ready to beg. And once again she spat in his face, this time literally.

"No!" Screaming, she started fighting back…trying to kick, and move her arms. He was still stronger than her, and he refused to let her go.

"I didn't want it to come down to this…" He sighed, shaking his head slowly.

He chucked her to the side, watching as she slammed hard against the wall. The sound of her ribs cracking at the impact made him wince. And when she looked up at him, for mercy, he took the blunt side of his axe and gave a good solid whack. When her body went limp, he felt his hands tremble. And when blood started to pool on the side of her head, he knew made mistake number one. He almost took a step back, but the blood pooled around the tennis shoes anyway.

The crimson contrasted against her beautiful zombie like appearance.

"I'm so sorry Zoe…I…I never wanted to hurt you like this. But I needed to do…what needed to be done…" He picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

…

~A few hours later.~

"So…you brought her back?" Slender asked, crossing his arms.

Tobi stood in the multimillion dollar office, his head bowed and looking at the royal Egyptian carpeting. The dirty sneakers, that once was white…now stained with Zoe's drying blood. He almost didn't want to remember what he had to do, to drag her back to the mansion.

"Why did you bring her back? I told you to kill her?" He was still refusing to give his Boss any answers. He just kept staring at the royal, red carpeting. Wondering, pondering…what all he could do.

"Answer me Son." Slender snapped at him. He didn't want Slender to see the tears brimming in his eyes, so he tried to let gravity hold them back.

"I brought her back so she wouldn't spread the word about us." He replied. To himself, his voice came out flat…even, and emotionless. Almost, as if he had nothing left.

He had nothing left.

The one person he cared about, other than his fellow pasta's…

Hated him.

And had every reason in the book to do so; he didn't mind…he didn't care. She was in his house, were he could protect her with his very life.

"_Why do I care about her so much now?"_ He thought to himself.

"_You're coming undone…"_ Replying. That's all he was doing.

Was replying to his simple questions with simple answers.

"_After all, who am I anyway? A killer? A lover? A character in some story book?"_ He almost wanted to laugh out loud at himself. His actions couldn't have been his own…he saved a human from his boss, from the Slenderman, when he hated humans. He wanted them dead, but Zoe was different.

She wasn't fake.

She wasn't empty.

She had a soul.

She had a life.

She had…

Light.

Something that most never had, yes, Lady Roslind was the sunlight in the mansion…but Zoe actually _had_ light in her. A boost of confidence most teenagers never had, and it brought out the curiosity in him to move forward…to get closer. To touch fire that he shouldn't have, he added the fuel…and this is what he had got in return…hell.

"_Adding fuel to the fire, as everyone likes to say…after all I am the trouble maker apparently." _He thought. Slender stood from his desk, at once Tobi looked up at him. Giving his full attention not frightened any longer.

"So, you brought her back, for reason's not even you know? What's gotten into you?" He asked, standing in front of Tobi leaning against his redwood desk.

"I…" He tried to think his words out correctly, but nothing came to his lips, but jumbled up thoughts and half assed processed lies.

"_I wanted to wait till she loves me before killing her."_

"_I wanted to see what breaking a humans heart would be like."_

"_I never wanted to actually slaughter her before I started to like her."_

"_I wanted to kill her then I started to feel funny."_

"_Why? Why does it matter? She's my prey I can kill her when ever I fucking want!"_

But no…none of those were the truth…even he couldn't really tell Slender _why_ when he didn't even know _why_ himself. This…wasn't him a week ago…standing here in front of his boss and father figure, speechless and…uncertain of anything.

"I…don't know…" He confessed. Slender tilted his head just slightly, only to show a small…discontent look on his face.

"How long do you need before you can kill her?" He asked.

"I don't know if I want to kill her anymore." It slipped…it slipped from his mouth before he could even catch it.

Mistake number two.

Slender's face made it to where he could see the shock. But he said nothing, his actions spoke for him. He didn't react in violence. He stood there for a moment or two, longer then he should've, but…once realizing what Tobi had said, the tension within the room, diminished into a cloud of smoke, when Slender closed the gap in between them.

"Tobi…" His voice was only a whisper, when, he realized that Tobi had tears in his eyes. And his face showed extreme discomfort. This was more than new, this had never happened before. Tobi was always happy, and never once shown discomfort, depression or even sadness…but this…this was a different Tobi, the Tobi he had met when he was seven after killing his father and accidentally murdering his mother.

Slender, reached out and placed his strong hands onto Tobi's shoulders, only to surprise him, and himself further by holding him in a tight embrace. He had always looked up to Slender as if he was his real father, even after saving him from the blaze, and the cops…he was more of a father then his own had been.

"It's…its okay to be scared…" He whispered to his ear, as if he wasn't a twenty one year old man…but a teenager, a young terrified teenager.

"I…I don't know why I can't hurt her!" He shattered, in his father's arms, and cried. Tears he wouldn't shed for anyone.

"I'm so confused! I feel like I'm not a pasta! Why am I different?" He begged into Slender's chest. Crying, wailing and sobbing to the point his eyes were puffy and throat sore. All, he could do was hold onto him, and cry. Neither could speak of what came out of his mouth.

"You're questioning yourself as a pasta?" He asked Tobi gently. Placing a hand on his head, and softly pulled him away.

"Why?" He had a confused and hurt tone to his voice. And Tobi shook his head.

"I've never felt this way before…and I don't understand it…"

"Why don't you make her into a chair?" A hysterical laughter followed the crude joke. And Tobi turned, ready to chuck his axe at whoever saw the small Kodak moment he and Slender had.

"What?" Snapped Tobi, his hand was at the handle. And Laughing Jack, doing what Laughing Jack does, just laughed.

"That's what Isaac did when he loved a girl. He beat her and made her into a chair." He cackled again.

"After all, you already did the beating part." Once again he cackled.

The anger in Tobi raged, his blood had started to boil, and he wanted to scream. One moment, he was confused and dazed, now he wanted to rip the fucking clown's throat out for making such…such a crude remark about Zoe!

"How…DARE YOU!" He screamed, taking a warning step closer.

"Oh, what are you gonna do gummy bear? Bludgeon me to death?" He cackled.

Slender, stood back…though his one rule was 'no killing in the mansion.'

After all, his wife already cooked, cleaned and did everything else. And take care of two beautiful children. He just sat back, watching carefully.

"You…fucking…worthless carney!" Tobi screamed, grabbing his axe twirling it in his hand.

"You think you can kill me with that?" L.J cackled, shaking his head slowly obviously not impressed.

_THUD_

Tobi lunged, throwing himself at L.J, before both landed on the floor, L.J disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tobi got back to his knees, eyes glancing around the hall…wondering, pondering where the blitzed clown could've disappeared too.

"Watch your back, or someone might bite your head off." And something was wrapped around Tobi's throat, pulling, yanking him back at the other end of the hall. Coughing, he struggled for a moment before slamming the axe down on the ribbon.

L.J let out a small screech as he growled, eyes rolling around his head like cue balls. The moment Tobi stood, L.J disappeared, and 'Pop Goes the Weasel' started to play throughout the halls.

"You should've thought about attacking someone, who's a demon you little peep." He cackled, he was behind Tobi again.

And when he turned, it was his hand capturing his throat, not a ribbon. His cone still bent and out of shape from when Zoe smashed it. Tobi, didn't care if he had died…not at that point.

"You think you can protect your little…candy heart? Don't you?" L.J's smile turned to a grin, sharp shark like teeth made Tobi shiver.

"That's enough…put him down Laughing Jack." Slender stepped out of his office, arms crossed. L.J looked to his side.

"FUCK YOU!" Tobi screamed.

L.J didn't even flinch as the axe struck his side. He stood there, laughing for a moment before dropping Tobi on the carpet, black tar like substance oozed from the deep wound.

"Wrong move kid…I'll let this one slide…" Without any pain etched on his face, he pulled out the weapon and tossed it on the floor.

"Next time…I won't let you live…" He had never, ever seen L.J as stricken with anger as he did now.

Slender and Tobi watched the clown, basically skip down the hall to his room. Slender looked at Tobi and shook his head, helping him up slowly.

"You need to talk to her…like actually TALK…don't force her to do anything…but, if she's going to stay here…then, she has to live like us." Without another word, he only nodded.

"One more thing…Clockwork will be visiting us on Friday…you should keep that…_human_ locked away while she's here…knowing her. She'll go bat shit crazy and try to kill her. After all, she still thinks you two are dating." There was a small sign that he had a smirk on his face.

Tobi, yet again nodded. Picking up his axe, he stepped away from the office and headed down to his room…it was going to be a long damn night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"_This is it…I'm going to die here…"_ She thought, keeping her knees to her chest, she watched them walk around the living room. Back and forth, only the little girl Sally stood by her side. She held a little teddy, with bright green eyes, almost like hers.

"He doesn't really like new people. But he likes you. Wanna hold him?" Sally asked, her voice not nearly as high pitched as most little eight year olds. Zoe couldn't really say no, but she really couldn't say anything.

"Zoe leave the dike alone." Ben snapped, leaning against the door frame. L.J kept his feet up on the table, watching a new slasher flick. 'Nightmare on Elm Street.' Zoe shuddered and buried her face in her arms.

"_I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"_ Screaming…that's all she wanted to do, was scream…this wasn't real. It couldn't have been real. There was no way she was in a house, full of killers…and she was still alive.

She lifted her head, to peek at her surroundings. The mansion was beautiful, and elegant, she could give the creatures that. However, the blitzed clown that sat across from her; still had a bent cone, but this time with a bandage around it.

"Are you hungry?" Ben asked finally, looking at her. Almost…trying to be nice.

Almost on cue, her stomach started to growl, and Sally giggled.

"She is! She is!" She laughed. Ben seemed to have smirked just a little bit before disappearing into the kitchen.

"_Why am I being treated so…nicely all of a sudden?"_ She thought before burying her face into her arms again shivering.

"_I just want to go home…sleep in my own bed…why can't I leave? Is it because of me knowing about them?"_ Her thoughts started to jumble together. It was getting really late…and she was becoming more and more spent as the time dragged on.

"Here you go miss!" It was the little girl, when Zoe lifted her head; the bright green eyes met hers.

"W…What is it?" She asked, the girl smiled more.

"It's the goose from earlier; all I did was cut it up and put it on a sandwich!" She seemed so happy about her work…Zoe couldn't say no.

When she took it from Sally, she almost thought about it being poison…and the possibilities of it killing her.

"Lady Rosie was right. No one here is going to poison you. If that's what you're thinking about." Sally's eyes seemed to darken a shade.

"I miss Jane, but Lady Rosie said she was a bad, bad person…not like us." She suddenly perked up as Zoe took a bite of the sandwich, which…tasted absolutely amazing.

"Is it good? Is it good?!" She asked, bouncing and Zoe offered her a smile.

"Yes…it's amazing Sally." She replied taking another bite.

"After you're done, you're coming back to my room." Zoe almost choked on the sandwich. When she turned around and stared.

Ticci Tobi stood there, almost…willing for her to run again. Zoe shuddered, fear, terror whatever you want to call it, crept up against her skin and made her shudder.

"Oh come on Tobi! Let her stay here a little bit longer! Teddy likes her!" Sally, noticing Zoe's discomfort tried to make an effort. Tobi's brow knitted together.

"No." He whispered, eye's glaring at L.J.

L.J ignored his presence while watching the movie. Zoe sat still, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, L.J looked over and smirked row, after row of sharp teeth glimmering red.

"If you think I'm going to go after you, with these lollipops in the room. You're wrong. It's rude to fight in front of a lady…but what would you know? After all, Clockwork will be here tomorrow night. And what are you going to do when she finds about Ms. I'm going to break your nose with a stick?" He made a point…L.J was right for once. He couldn't just have TWO girls in his bedroom. One of which was his ex, and the other made him feel…funny.

Sally pointed to Tobi's hand.

"Tobi, you're ticking again." Sally pointed out.

Zoe shook her head as she stood from the couch.

"I'm not going with you if you're ticking. I've seen what you become…" She felt her panic rise in her throat again. Ben stood there, watching the scene unfold.

"Yo. Calm down Tobi. Natalie is a really cool chick. Explain your situation and she'll talk it out with you. It's no big deal-"

Tobi turned, hand at his axe.

"NO BIG DEAL?! BEN SHE'S A FUCKING HUMAN IN OUR MANSION! I ALREADY GOT SHIT FROM THE BOSS AND THE CLOWN! NATALIE WOULD BTUCHER ME!" Tobi was screaming at the top of his lungs, almost making his throat become sore. He was in absolute terror himself, and he didn't know why or how he was put in this situation.

"Tobi…" Zoe whispered. He turned, staring at her.

"This is your fault…if whatever attacked your family had killed you…I wouldn't be in this mess…" He gritted his teeth tears flowing over his face.

"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" He screamed, tossing his axe on the ground stomping away.

The room grew silent.

She felt numb.

Dead.

Sally reached up to touch her hand. But, the tears that she locked away fell down her face.

"_He wishes…me dead…"_ It was a statement…not a question. And as she watched him storm away. Her heart somehow was breaking.

She was forced back into this prison.

She didn't belong here.

She never will.

Why were they forcing her to be here? She wouldn't say anything…she just wanted to go back to having her semi-normal life. Just…away from this.

"_He wants me dead…"_ It dawned on her…something….something she…she just, never thought about before. Sally tugged at her hand.

"Zoe…?" When she looked down at the little girl, her tears still streamed down her face.

"Don't listen to him…Tobi's just mad…he's confused about what to do. And Clockwork is a very, pretty lady. Just like you." Sally's attempt to make her feel better…worked, but she still ached.

"T…Thank you Sally." The pain in Zoe's voice made L.J look over, he would normally feel satisfied at the pain. But now, he just…felt awful. Ben, Sally, and L.J watched as Zoe fell back onto the couch and sobbed.

"Am I just hated everywhere I go?" She whimpered, Sally not letting go of her hand.

"I don't hate you…Benny doesn't hate you…I can't speak for L.J…" Sally pulled Zoe's other hand away and held them both.

"We want to help you…" She looked over at Ben who nodded silently and then to L.J who sighed.

"I'm sorry for attacking you at first…I didn't know who you are, and it is my job to protect the Master's young children." He looked down; a small giggle escaped his throat.

"But, I don't hate you. I was simply doing as I was told." Zoe nodded, but still felt the dread in her stomach.

"Why…is this happening?" Zoe asked, and Sally gave her a soft smile, pushing away her short black hair from her face.

"Because, someone in this house fucked up and put the blame on Tobi." Ben's mouth dropped in shock and L.J stood.

"Young lady…!" L.J snapped. Sally looked back, green eyes ablaze.

"She's my friend…and someone hurt my friend. I don't appreciate this!" She snapped, and L.J backed down. Zoe stood, holding her head.

"Thank you guy's for the help…but I need to go see E.J…my head is pounding." As Zoe headed to exit the living area, Sally couldn't help but feel horrible, like something bad was going to happen. She ran over to Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his stomach.

"Something bad is going to happen Benny…something really bad…" Ben placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Everything will be okay Sally…" He somehow…didn't even mind her calling him Benny…after all she was like his little sister.

…

Zoe stared up at the plain white door, knocking once, twice. And silence followed.

"_Maybe he's not here…"_ She thought. She tried the door knob and it opened with ease.

"_Okay…go in…grab a scalpel run out…simple enough."_ Darting her eyes around the room; no one was there. Sighing she worked with haste, rummaging through random drawers.

"_Tubing…pliers…anesthetic material…where the hell…? Oh!" _Finally in the last drawer she found the scalpels. She grabbed one, pulling it out and stuffing it in her belt loop. She darted to the door, before E.J stopped her.

"What are you doing in my room Ms. Zoe?" He asked. He didn't seem mad, just…curious.

"I was looking for you, so you can check my stitches. I thought you were in. Sorry." He seemed to believe her by nodding.

"Let me check, sit. Please." He pointed to one of the stretchers. She hesitated before sitting.

"So, do you like it so far in the mansion?" He asked, looking through one of his drawers. Zoe looked down at her dirty sneakers.

"I take your silence as a no. I don't blame you. Being under the same roof as a bunch of serial killers…well can be quite uncomfortable." When he turned around, he held a light and a pair of tweezers.

"Now let's take a look at that head of yours." He had a small smile in his voice, which made Zoe a bit envious.

The light almost blinded her eyes, as he poked, prodded. He nodded, and then turned to the other rather large lump on her temple.

"What happened here?" He asked, looking at her with slight concern.

"How else do you think I was brought back? On my own will?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Tobi knocked me out and brought me back." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Nausea? Dizziness? Sleepiness? Headache?" He went down the list, her eyes snapped at him, almost glairing.

"Why do you care? You eat human organs. How do I know you're not going to steal a kidney from me?" She snapped again. He seemed to freeze in what he was doing; the oozing of the black tar became heavier.

"I care, because I USED to be a medical student…" He growled, clenching his fists.

"I do have some human feelings Ms. Zoe. Now answer my fucking question!" He started to feel the anger boiling up in his stomach.

"Only a headache." She shrunk back down to a smaller size and he nodded.

"Keep an eye on it. Put ice, then warmth…and if you start feeling sleepy, don't fall asleep for at least the next ten hours." He turned around, grabbing a unlabeled bottle of blue pills.

"Take these for the headache. It's one hundred milligrams of methylmorphinan. Er…morphine. Use only ONCE a day…twice every ten hours if the pain comes back." He handed her the bottle.

"_Maybe I wouldn't need the scalpel…"_ She thought.

"Also, I would like my scalpel back. It's surgical steel…one of the best I have." He motioned his head to her belt loop.

"How…?" She asked.

"You came in here for a reason. And to be checked out isn't one of them…I'm trying to be friendly and help…everything happens for a reason Ms. Zoe. Now please, at least try to be civil with Tobi. He's not used to not killing someone." He reached out, waiting for her to place the scalpel on his hand, and she did just that.

"Now, please leave and meet him in his room. I'm sure you would want a nice hot shower after everything that happened…" Glancing over his shoulder, he looked over her bruised face.

"He never truly intends to hurt those he loves…I guess…that's why he chooses not to get close to them. He almost lost Boss…he lost his mother. And now, he's about to lose you." E.J shook his head.

"How do you know all this?" She asked, jumping up feeling slightly lightheaded. But she stood still, waiting to see if he was going to say something else.

"I'm a doctor. What do you expect?" He chuckled before nodding to the door.

"Get out. Please." He asked, moving things around. She gave one last look before walking out of E.J's room closing the door silently, stuffing the pill bottle in her pants pocket.

Leaning heavily against the wall for a moment or two, then she pondered. She had no idea where Tobi's room was. But, she walked down the hall, looking door to door as if to figure out which one was which. Since the last time she was here, she didn't give a shit about knowing whose door was whose she is just wanted out. And now, here she was, walking down the hall trying to figure out where his room was.

"_How ironic. Escape just to come back again. Some fairy tale huh?"_ She almost laughed at herself.

"So…you're running back to me huh?" He growled, brushing passed her. His arm deliberately pushing her.

"Get in the room…and stay in the room." She watched him, eyes wary.

"I said get in the room." He snapped. Wincing she nodded.

She wouldn't be around much longer; she would find an escape…one way or another.

…

Legs crossed, she sat on the bed watching Tobi mess around with something by his television stand. His back was to her and she kept fidgeting. Moving slightly uncomfortable, the pill bottle in her back pocket was making it kind of hard to _be_ comfortable.

"Would you stop moving? You're making it hard to concentrate." He said over his shoulder. Zoe pulled her knees to her chest, carefully observing, watching…waiting.

"Tobi?" She tried speaking, her voice a little bit more than a whisper. He looked over his shoulder, furrowing his brow.

"What?" He snapped eyeing her. She put on her most innocent face, and looked down at her knees.

"May I please go take a shower? I have dried blood all in my hair." She pointed to the side of her face, were he had struck her. He gave her a quick head to toe look through the nodded.

"You know where my bathroom is. Now leave me in peace." He turned back around, getting on his knees moving something. She stood, watching him for a moment longer.

"You shouldn't have treated me like this…" She whispered. He grunted.

"You should've believed me when I said I wasn't a monster." Ignoring his words she opened the door.

"Don't lock it." He growled. She rolled her eyes, slamming it shut.

The sound of glass shattering from the other side of the door made a small smirk slip across her tight lips. She reached behind her, taking the pill bottle out of her pocket. Looking it over, wondering how many pills she would have to take in order for her not to wake up, or feel anymore.

She sighed, turning on the water, and pulling a lever making the shower head turn on. The water started off cold, but quickly steamed up the room.

Zoe stripped her clothing; unaware how long she would have before Tobi came in to check on her. She popped open the pill bottle. Putting one in her mouth, she swallowed.

She put another.

And another.

Another.

Another.

And another.

After a while she lost count of how many she put into her system.

Stepping into the hot shower; sitting down she waited, and waited…after about twenty minutes the world began to spin.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…why am I doing this?" _ Erratic last second thoughts, which came too late.

"_What's done is done. I can't reverse time…" _Her stomach started to tighten; she couldn't feel the tips of her toes anymore.

"_Why am I going numb? Is this the way people feel when they overdose?"_ She asked herself. The numbness went to the tips of her fingers. She couldn't feel her feet. Eye lids becoming heavy.

Only able to tilt her head over to look at the pill bottle and spilt pills; her heart seemed to slow.

"_Was this the right thing to do?"_ She questioned. Numbness slipping up to her knees; she couldn't move her feet or legs anymore. Finally, she felt the numbness she wanted, but something else started to happen…her feet began to jerk suddenly. Her chest started to hurt uncontrollably.

She knew she had made a mistake.

"Tobi…" It was nothing more than a futile attempt. Too high, to even realize she tried to speak and failed. She attempted to move, but her brain couldn't function. Before long, she would really be dead.

"_Zoe? You alright in there?"_ Tobi knocked on the door twice. Her eyes lids becoming like stone. Now, her stomach convulsed and something came out of her mouth.

The door splintered as it was kicked off its hinges. Fear, panic, and worry settled across Tobi's face as he watched Zoe start to have a seizure, and foaming from her mouth.

….

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Screaming, he grabbed her, yanking her from the tub. The only thing he saw before her naked body convulsing was the blue pills sprawled across the bathroom floor. Mentally SCREAMING at himself that he was a fucking retard.

He picked her up, aiming her mouth for the toilet and shoved his fingers down her throat.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed from his bathroom. Still shoving fingers down her throat, trying to find her uvula; finally a reaction. She gagged, and puked, missing the toilet…but he didn't care.

"Come on Zoe…you need to puke up the rest." He was urging her, urging her to keep vomiting.

He leaned her forward, probing his fingers in her throat, trying to make her vomit again…but she went limp. She stopped moving, and breathing.

"No…" His eyes wide, he pulled her close to his body. Looking over her face, her lips turning blue.

She wasn't breathing.

"Fuck!" He screamed. Tears fogged his vision, putting his hands to her chest, he started pushing. Doing chest compressions.

"COME ON! HELP!" He screamed even louder.

Before long, she wouldn't be alive…period. If someone…didn't…come help..

"_No…No…I lost my mom…I can't lose you too…"_ Mentally he was breaking, tears kept pouring over his face…but he kept his mouth set, and jaw tight. He leaned down, taking two deep breaths, and putting them into her.

"Come on Zoe…! You've gotta come back to me!" He kept pushing, and pushing.

Pitter patter of feet, his bedroom door slammed against the wall.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" He screamed, counting to twenty. Leaning down he put his lips over hers and breathed for her.

"Wake up Zoe! Please!" He cried.

"What the…?" Tobi looked over to see his brother, Masky standing in his bedroom, staring at the scene before him.

"Go get dad and E.J! PLEASE!" He begged, screamed and cried. With only a nod, Tobi was left there with Zoe again.

"Zoe…please…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an ass…I'm sorry for not taking care of you…god damn it I love you!" He cried, pushing harder, and harder…praying that the chest compressions would work more effeciantly if he pushed down harder.

"MOVE!" E.J screamed bursting in first before Slender, and Masky.

Everything was happening so fast, Tobi couldn't register everything. One second he was on top of Zoe pushing on her chest. The next he was on the floor, being held back by Masky while E.J lifted Zoe up into his arms and disappeared.

"_What…just happened?"_ He lowered his head, shoulders slumped…and he screamed.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He roared. Anger so uncontrollable…he thought he might combust.

His bathroom walls spun the smell of vomit and piss littered his bathroom. He was covered in it, trying to help Zoe. But now, it was just him, Masky, and his dad…hands balled into fists.

"WHY AM I SUCH A FUCKING MONSTER!?" He shouted at them. He sobbed, he wept uncontrollably.

Slender looked down at both Masky and Hoodie. Himself, wondering how his wonderful proxy had gotten into such a precarious situation. How something as simple as a 'hunt and kill' mission would go terribly wrong. He couldn't help but feel the pain of his beloved son…watching as he screamed, and cried in anger. He felt that way too…when Roslind was hurt.

When she died for him…

When she…almost left him and a child alone.

"_Annika…your mother is a hero…"_ When he looked down to his proxy, he did the one thing, he normally would never do.

"You love her…don't you?" He asked. Tobi looked up, eyes already swollen and red from crying.

"What?" He whispered.

Tension filled the room.

"You love her…" This time, it was a statement. And Tobi bowed his head, and cried.

"I do…I fucking do god damn it!" He shook his matted mop of hair.

"_How did I fall in love with her? When did it happen?" _He asked himself. Before long, he realized Slender was kneeling in front of him, touching his chin. When he looked up to his 'boss', the person he looked up too as a father for so long.

"I will give her one month. She must watch all of us go out and kill. Twice a week, a new person each week; we will teach her how to become one of us…" The look in Tobi's eyes made him realize, that he feared the same thing most would.

"And if she doesn't decide to become one of us?" He asked, touching Slender's wrist. He too then bowed his head, realizing he had a soft spot for the girl.

"Either she dies…or she goes to Zalgo and he'll decide."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sally happily sat on the plush royal purple carpet, her back against her full sized bed. She sipped away at her tea. Her green eyes narrowed at Charlie, a blue eyed button teddy, who sat across from her. He was sometimes, she thought her only friend, sometimes even her only best friend. When her brow's knitted, she ran her finger over the rim of her cup. After a moment or two, of this strange behavior Charlie seemed to move just a little bit.

"_What's going through your mind Sally? You have such a sad look in your eyes." _Charlie whispered, and Sally lifted the small cup to her thin lips, before answering she took a long sip, pondering on what to say.

"Nothing Charlie." She replied, lying through her teeth. She swirled her tea, mimicking Slender whenever he had wine. Charlie, sensing her lie before it even had left her teeth he started to get on edge.

"_Let's try again. What's wrong Sally? You look sad."_ He was forcing her to talk, when it was in his convince he wanted her to talk. Yet, when she wanted to talk he started to ignore her.

"Just worried…" She snapped, putting the tea cup down. Her eyes narrowing at the bear, who for some reason hesitated when he said: _"Zoe?"_

It startled her, for a moment really realizing…how the hell did he know about her worries? Her pain? And discomfort?

"_And why are you worried about her?"_ He asked.

Silence was drawn out, pouring herself another small cup of tea; she stared into her own reflection. She averted her gaze from her own reflection only looking around the colorful rooms. Money wasn't an issue, so she went all out, girlish. She loved it.

Once the silence dragged, the tension between her and Charlie increased. She…felt lie she might've hurt his feelings. When she looked back at him, he had moved just a few inches. She felt almost unnerved.

"Charlie…?" She whispered. He looked at her, with that cute, fluffy face he always had.

"_Hm?"_ He replied, seeming unchanged. She pondered, if she should ask, but she opened her mouth and dared herself.

"You're not mad at me…right?" She asked, taking the last gulp of tea. And the soft chuckle made her nerves relax, realizing she wasn't a 'bad girl.'

"_No dear. It's just, I find it strange. She's the first woman you've been worried about since your sister. I'm just a little stunned is all."_ He didn't sound mad, which overall made her feel a tad bit better. When she looked at him, every emotion slammed into her, hard. Emotions her childlike mind couldn't comprehend.

"Charlie…do you like her…?" She asked, picking Charlie up and snuggling with him against her chest. Her face, rubbing into the cotton, and dried blood fur; her stomach was twisting in knots, her heart seemed to be pounding in her throat, she could almost see spots before her eyes.

"Something…something's happening to her Charlie…and I don't understand." Tears blurred her vision.

"I'm scared Charlie…I'm really, really scared…" Hearing her whimper, Charlie reached out and softly caressed her chestnut brown hair.

"_It's alright Sal, I'm here for you. Always have, always will."_

…

Slender held his head in his hands. Sleep evading him once again, ever since all of this had started. The last time he couldn't sleep was when Roslind was being attacked almost nightly. With his wine glass beside him, filled with something much stronger then wine. He couldn't believe that night's events. Sally kept slamming questions at him. Questions he didn't know how to answer. To help clarify her fears, to inform what Zoe had done, and…if she was going to be alright or not.

Because down the hall, right next to E.J's was an empty room, that was once being unoccupied. But now, the sounds of beeping mechanical equipment, breathing machines and everything else, occupied it…along with Zoe's body.

She wasn't dead, E.J informed everyone, but Sally. The poor girl…she must be absolutely worried, terrified even. And Charlie must be a _big_ help.

Slender sighed, his life was a living hell for almost two years…and as soon as thing calmed down, it went back down the shitter, with more shit then someone taking enemas.

It was embarrassing to emit…everyone, but L.J seems to like the new girl…and him…somewhat.

"_I can't tell everyone that I like her. I mean…god…look at her! I feel pity for the human, I had no problems with Roslind because…well…she is a nephilem. The equivalent of life it's self…and Zoe…she's just an average boyish looking human."_ It was…very embarrassing to him to actually _think_ about giving the girl a chance to live with him, and his pastas.

His home was supposed to protect them. But now, Tobi had brought danger to all of them.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Silence.

The coo coo clock stopped ticking, only to spit out the bird and chime.

DING

DING

DING

It was a little after three in the morning. Roslind should've gone home to the babies and stay there for a while.

He didn't want to bring his children into this world…his job. All the pasta's kept an eye on the cabin. As did Masky and Hoodie when the kids were first brought to mansion.

"_What am I kidding? Annika and Luna love everyone here. Weather they know that the residents here are murderer's or not…I'm unsure. Roslind seems to be okay with it. Annika loves playing with Sally, and Luna love's L.J."_ His thoughts were incomplete as the cock stopped chiming and he took a gulp of the gin inside his glass.

He never drank away his sorrows…

But this was a different night.

This was the very first night, which he had almost lost Roslind…six years ago.

When Jeff kidnapped her, almost completely took away her freedom. He had controlled her by forcing her to ingest some of his taint…and forced her to…to attack him. She almost went through with it, till she plunged the knife, deep inside her own stomach. Causing her…to die.

His head dropped to the red wood desk.

THUMP.

He didn't care if there would be a lump in the morning, he didn't care if there would be a hangover. He was the Slenderman after all, these never bothered him.

But what did, was the fact, which his proxy was in love with a human girl. The four rules, any pasta, ANY proxy must follow:

1: Human's will, and shall never know about us.

2: When on a hunt, no human is EVER left alive.

3: If you are a proxy, you have a mindset, which is to follow all orders based on your master. You have free will, disobey, and face the penalties.

And 4: Never, become victim of love. Never, ever fall in love with a human. Consequences…will be dire.

"_Why were these rules so hard for him to follow? Why?"_ Slender lifted his head, only slightly to refill his cup and chug it down.

"_IT'S NOT FAIR!"_ Tobi screamed at him, in his bathroom. His eyes pleading, begging for him to do _something; _and he did do something. He gave the girl a chance. A fighting chance; one month is all she has, and will have.

One month, to become one of us and break on her own free will, go to Zalgo and he'll do it for her…or…die. It was that simple, just that simple. And he felt cruel for making it so damned difficult for Tobi.

"_He's sitting with her, right now…I guarantee you…not leaving her side at all."_ And would he if Roslind was in that position?

His stomach tensed, and his heart beat rapidly. No, he would've killed the mother fucker who put her there.

"_What am I…going to do?"_ He hiccupped and lowered his head. Already, he felt his temples throb, and his heart sink.

"_My son…is in there losing his mind, over some human…and I'm sitting here…getting drunk of off gin…when I should be home with my wife, and my two daughters. The hell am I doing? Obviously not setting a good enough example."_ He snapped. When he did attempt to lift his head, he was greeted by the monochrome serial killer clown.

Laughing Jack.

Already feeling the good buzz from the gin he poured himself another glass, and looked at the clown. Usually bursting with jokes, happiness and glee…now he actually looked how he was colored.

Depressed.

Melancholy.

Unemotional.

"What is it Jack?" He asked, leaning back in his swivel chair. He had a desperate grim expression on his face, dropping all acts of a clown.

"That girl…" He whispered.

"Zoe." Slender replied.

"Zoe…everyone knows…what…why?" He asked.

L.J's voice seemed much more serious then it normally would've been. Which, shockingly surprised Slender at how well, he could control his tendencies at the appropriate times.

"She tried to commit suicide. Is there anything else that needs to be explained?" Slender asked, the gin made his tongue and esophagus burnt. He liked it.

"Why?!" He snapped, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"Why did that sweet little lollipop try to kill herself?!" He snarled, which made Slender tilt his head, put down his glass and place his chin on the palm of his hands.

"Why do you care? You tried to kill her." He looked up at the monochrome clown who, seemed to back off at the question. When he faced to the wall, looking at the family portrait of all of them. Even Clockwork standing there throwing up a peace sign and holding onto Tobi; Roslind, the two babies…everyone seemed so happy.

"It was my duty to protect the gummy bears…what do you expect from me? I don't have the type of sense's you do Adrian…and I damn well didn't know she was there to look after Tobi…" He glanced back at Slender who took another gulp of gin.

"And would you stop drinking?!" He shouted, smacking the bottle of gin on the hardwood. Snatching the glass from Slender he chucked it at the wall. Glass shattered and sprayed over the bay window. There was a moment of silence, and then he stood.

"What's with this outburst Laughing Jack?" He asked. Voice, strangely calm.

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD.

Two types of footsteps.

BWAM.

The door slammed open, Masky, and Hoodie present and wielding their weapons.

"Down boys…L.J and I were having just a small conversation. All is well…" He cooed, standing in front of L.J.

"Sir, is Zoe alright? Any updates?" Hoodie asked breathlessly. Slender nodded to the door.

"Out." He growled.

Masky and Hoodie retreated before Slender looked L.J over.

"What's with this outburst huh?" He asked. His hands itched to deck L.J right in the newly healed cone. L.J's mouth went dry, he couldn't really speak.

"Why is she in this situation…Jack…?" He was growling.

L.J felt the static, but it did nothing to him. He sighed, lowering his head.

"I know why, but I signed a contract-" At once Slender shoved him against the wall, the back of L.J's head cracked against a mantle, and the gleam of Slender's sharp teeth greeted him.

"FUCKING TELL ME! MY SON IS IN THERE GOING INSANE BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT!" He screamed, almost howled at L.J. His chest was almost bursting with stress, he himself felt drained. Almost completely depleted by this point.

Even with the amazing buzz going through his brain.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelped holding his hands up in defeat. Finally, calming himself down, Slender just let him go with a nice little thud.

"Tell me…who did this to him and his lover…" Growling, more growling.

L.J rubbed the back of his head, getting to his feet a little woozy but shook it off.

"I signed a contract of silence because of this mess…but…." He looked around, almost nervously.

"It was your brother Offender. He took Tobi to her house, and watched…waited…he seduced her mother, killed her father…and…left her alive, to frame Tobi…" He felt, sick. Breaking the contract. But who would've known…that something THIS bad would happen to anyone of his family members? At this point he even considered the human…part of the family.

"Offender…?" He hadn't heard that name in years…almost a decade.

But it would make sense.

Taking his proxy out, pretending to be him…murder her mother, murder her father…and leave her alive to fame Tobi?

"_Just like you starting up shit…"_ He growled, before looking at L.J with saddened facial expression.

"I…I'm sorry…" Slender whispered.

L.J bowed his head.

"There's no need to apologize my dear friend…for it's been a long time coming for one of us to snap…but none of us thought it would be your son." L.J whispered.

…

Ben could hear almost everything going on in Slender's room, considering his room was RIGHT NEXT TO HIS. Tobi was lucky to have the furthest room in the furthest hall. To keep to himself, as always; but right now there was so much more going on in his mind, then anyone could've ever imagined.

He openly said, he loved a human…he went against all rules…and now look.

"_Look at the shit he's pulled us all in. But…we all make mistakes right?"_ He thought laying on his bed. Daft Punk blaring through his speakers.

It seemed almost all of the pasta's in the mansion had insomnia tonight.

After all, Zoe tried to kill herself.

E.J is blaming himself, Slender is trying to drown his sorrows for his past, Sally is oblivious and L.J just…well he's just not being himself. The mansion seemed so much emptier since Jane left, and Slender kicked Jeff and Miranda out.

He never once blamed Jane for anything anymore. After all, she was just following orders for her master, Jeff.

It almost made him sick to his stomach, to think she was in love with him years, upon years ago. Back when they lived not even a few FEET away from each other. And she would call to him; he would go, fuck her and come back. Their relationship was secret, no one in the mansion knew…and they wanted to keep it that way, by insulting each other…pretending to hate one another.

Till Jeff found Alorya, the love of his life; she was even pregnant at one point.

"_And I tried to help. He snapped, went on a killing binge…Slender never intended on killing the baby. That was Jane's doing. And in such, her pride became her biggest downfall. Taking Alorya as just a little fat ass. Not only did she loose Slender, she lost me, and Jeff…even if he kept her around just to use her. Like the rules suggested."_ He sighed rolling over to his stomach, laying his face onto his pillow.

"_I wonder…how Zoe's doing."_ He thought.

Everyone in the mansion had gotten used to her scent, her smell, her emotions. Even…some started to get attached to her.

"_I'm one of them…"_ He groaned wanting to slap himself silly.

"I'm Ben Drowned for fucks sake…and I'm sitting here saying I'm attached to a human?!" He rolled over on his back picking up the pillow and slammed it on his face.

"_I'm a fucking de da de." _ He was the manipulator of electricity…and the controller of the haunted game of Majora's mask. And here he is, being a lazy bum and worried about a human who's pretty much a vegetable.

"Why do I care?" He asked to no one.

And no one replied.

Because there was no one…and no one, was his life.

"Maybe…because she gave some decent conversation…"

When she first came back, after she woke up on the couch, Sally was sitting there with an ice pack to her forehead, Charlie as a pillow. And, instead of screaming, instead of running the only thing she said was.

"Hi Sally, how are you darling?"

It struck out as odd to him, but touched his heart.

Ever since Slender took Sally in; he, Ben was the only one who really, REALLY sat down and talked to her, other than Jane.

It's difficult when the girl just wants to play board games…but since he started getting her into videogame monopoly, sorry, life. She seemed more content and…happier.

The thoughts of Zoe still punctured his mind, and he just couldn't get any rest.

Just a few minutes ago, he heard Slender's coo coo clock start to chime. It chimed three times, which means it was three A.M…and within five hours, he would have to be up, an eating breakfast with everyone.

"_Ugh…I hope Masky isn't doing the cooking…Roslind though…"_ The breakfast she makes every morning, made his mouth water. And the dinner? Forget it! No one ever left the table hungry…

But Zoe..

That poor girl.

"_I'll think I'll go see how she's doing."_

…

It was almost time, almost time for her to let go. The bleak blackness around her seemed to be too dull, too boring. He wanted to her old life back. She wanted her mom, she wanted her dad. She wanted…Tobi, and everyone else at the mansion. She felt frightened, but safe around them. And that's how she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life. The fright was just from the newness of it all.

And the fact of being in the same room as a killer…freaked her out, made her say things she shouldn't have said to Tobi.

"_Oh god…poor Tobi."_ She had become really sweet with him. She just hid it with fear, aggression…it wasn't because she DIDN'T like him…it was just the fact…she wasn't like him. And most likely never will. She's squeamish around blood, she faint's like a ninny…and the worst part is…her heart was breaking because she couldn't wake up.

And it was getting harder to breathe.

…

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep, beep, beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The machines kept his mind at bay, kept him from thinking about all the fucked up shit he had did in his past few years. He just…wanted Zoe to wake up, wanted her to slap him, or hate him…or something. He just couldn't stand just being here…waiting for her to either wake up, die, or stay like a vegetable. There was NOTHING he could do. And he felt like a lazy fucker, sitting on his ass doing nothing but wait. He was annoyed, frustrated at himself…and just straight out depressed. He couldn't stop crying, sobbing or weeping into her chest. And when he held her hand, her hand was clammy and cold. Like she was already dead.

His heart sunk deep into his stomach.

"_You can't be dead…there's no way…"_ He thought, placing a gentle kiss over her knuckles.

How could someone fall in love in such a short amount of time? He just couldn't understand it. Even Slender and Roslind took more than two weeks to fall in love.

And look at him, sitting here at her bedside, hoping, wishing with all his might and will power that she would just wake up and look at him.

Just saying his name in whisper.

Or…

Wanting to kill him for what he had made her do.

He didn't force those pills down her throat, but the words he said to her…he just might have. Then, in the midst of all this, little Sally, the only one who doesn't know about Zoe…made his heart sting, and the tears come out like water works…again.

"Please Z…wake up, wake up for little Sal…" He choked. He knew how much of a royal fuck up he was now…knew he took Sally's friend away.

"I can't tell her I'm the reason this happened…she would shame me…hate me…and just…be disgusted." He kissed her cold knuckles again. Willing her to wake up.

If he could…he would just end this pain…take the pussy way out…and just…end it.

Beep.

Beep

Beep.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

His heart dropped, her chest stopped rising, and the machine told him she was flat lining. He stood up, yanking the oxygen mask off, and put his hands on her chest, and started to do C.P.R.

Within a minute, E.J ran inside the bedroom, tar like blood seeped from his eyes. He wasn't wearing his mask. But, he watched as Tobi pumped away at her chest, as if he done this his entire life.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! I WONT LET YOU!" He screamed, face set and determined.

Ben was there too, watching in absolute shock. E.J couldn't move, the stretched out beep going on, and on and on…E.J looked at his watch, counting the seconds as he watched Tobi do C.P.R when he attempted to move him off her.

"She's gone man…she's gone…I did everything I could…" Tobi shoved him as hard as he could, he got back into position and started again.

"I'm not letting you die…!" His voice cracked, his eyes stung as more tears dripped off his chin, and onto her face, leaving crystal drops.

His body was shaking, and E.J attempted again. This time, Tobi screamed on the top of his lungs and gave a good solid punch, cracking E.J's jaw.

"YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP SO FUCK OFF!" He was in denial. Zoe was gone. She was dead. He just couldn't accept it.

"W…What's happening? What's with all the yelling?" Tiny the voice was, and Ben tried to shield her from it.

"N…NOTHING! Come on time for bed…" When he placed his hands on Sally's shoulder to push her away, she shook her head, bright green eyes stared at the scene playing out before her.

Charlie fell to the floor, and her tear ducks opened. She turned, burying her face into Ben's tights. And sobbed.

"She's gone…she's dead!" Sally sobbed.

"No…no she's not…" Tobi was sleep deprived…till…he placed his hands to her face. Leaning close enough, for only she could hear his voice.

"Please…please Zoe…wake up…my beautiful sleeping princess…" His lips trembled, as they touched her dried one.

"_I can't believe your dead…because of me…"_ Tears fell like droplets landing upon her cheeks; he placed every fiber of his love, into this kiss. He whispered.

"I loved you…since I first heard your annoying voice."

He placed his head, on her breast, letting out soft sobs.

Beep.

Silence.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Tobi…?" She whimpered.

His sobs stopped, as he lifted his head, not believing what was happening. He watched her chest start to rise and fall. Her hand reached up, and touched his tear stained face.

"Tobi…" Her eyes, her bright blue eyes stared at him.

"You're real…" Her voice cracked. She felt how moist his face was, how puffy his cheeks were…and her heart ached. She tried to do the unspeakable, and somehow…she survived. Weather by will, or by something else…she just wanted to see him again. He was at lost for words, staring down at her beautiful face.

"Z…" He whispered, touching her lips.

The entire room, was silent for the exception of the machine, beeping.

His own eyes, couldn't believe what was laid out in front of him. She was dead, for five minutes…and then…she's…alive. He almost wanted to look at E.J and see if this was real, if this was truly real.

"I…I'm such a horrible person…" She sobbed, her hand dropped to her side, she didn't even care about the pulling of the I.V. She just couldn't stand seeing that much pain on his face and hearing the little girl cry. He shook his head, taking her face into his hands.

"No baby, no…you're not a horrible person…" She still refused to look at him.

"Look at me…please…" He begged, at the sound of his plea, she looked at him.

Bright life, shown brighter in his eyes, then anything else.

"I love you…you idiot…" He whispered, leaning down placing a deep, passionate kiss to her dewy lips.

This is what he had wanted; this is what he had needed.

"Benny…what are they doing?" Sally whispered. Ben picked her up, put her on his shoulders.

"That's a bed time story for you young lady." He said, trudging off to her room. E.J rubbed his sore jaw, but looked at them.

"_She was better off dead…because now, he has hell to pay…"_ E.J thought, looking Zoe over from afar…this was going to be a long healing process. He wanted to ask, how long she had to heal, before she could ask the big man when her shadowing starts.

Tobi brought his lips away from hers, and stared down deep into her murky blue eyes.

"Was that a real kiss, or something to force me to leave with?" It was dark humor, but he smiled and chuckled.

"It was real…" He saw her eyes move to over his shoulder. She didn't freeze, flinch or anything.

"Tobi can you get off me for a moment?" She asked, he nodded sitting up and stayed right next to her.

"Hey E.J…?" She called, he walked to her side and in his astonishment, and her blood pressure didn't rise.

Considering, his hair was a knotted brown mess, he had no eyes, he had shark like teeth, and black blood and gunk coming out of his eyes, yet he could still see as if he had crystal clear 20/20 vision. And his skin a deep gray.

"Wussup?" He said, completely out of character. She sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck in a deep embrace. She buried her face into his chest, not minding the smell of long dead flesh.

"Thank you…" She whispered, crying into his black button down shirt.

"Thank you…for saving me…again…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Slender sat at his desk, gin in hand. Before long, he would hear the news of Zoe's passing. And then what? What would happen then? What would they do with her body? He sighed leaning back in his chair, and felt the buzz carrying on throughout his skull. He wanted, needed his wife there. He reached over to the phone, about to dial in their number, till his office door was almost busted down by E.J. He was panting and smiling,

"SHE'S AWAKE!" He called. And Slender sat there for a moment or two frozen. He didn't know what to say.

The glass was placed down on the desk, he nodded slowly. E.J looked at his boss, and saw how much older he looked in the short amount of time.

"How long does she need to heal?" He asked, leaning back. E.J shook his head slowly, raking a hand through his unruly hair. He had to think about it medically he needed to do tests, EKG's, MRI's etc., etc.…just to make sure her insides are stable, and to make sure her brain wasn't too damaged in her act.

"Well…a few weeks minimum." He replied standing, feeling uneasy.

Slender raised a brow, and nodded slowly.

"I can do that…" He let out a light breath.

"However, we must keep the shields down, that way Clockwork has easy access to the mansion." He replied, E.J nodded. Before he turned to leave, Slender cleared his throat.

"L.J was very worried about her…he seemed to have gotten attached to her…just as much as we all have." He leaned back, letting out a sigh.

"We must keep her unknown from the outside pasta's for as long as we can…till then, she will start her shadowing. We must, allow her time to heal…" He ran his hands over his face.

"I'm positive that Natalie will love her just as much as we all have. I keep forgetting she's nothing like Jane…she's more civil then her. I just…" E.J nodded knowing what was coming next.

"I don't want a replay of what happened six years ago. That was too much…and if he looses her…Zalgo help up us all." He sighed.

"Sir…" He started to say.

"She's only Human. She can only take so much…till she had enough, and she might do this act again." He turned around, facing the beautiful glass.

"I'll make sure she gets the right treatment. I promise sir…" E.J bowed his head, knowing he didn't see him.

This girl means more to everyone else, then what they knew.

…

"OH MY GOD! ROSIE! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" A beautiful brown haired, medium length woman strormed through the door. Arms wide open as he wrapped them around the cooking Roslind who just laughed. She was cooking a huge meal, consisting of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage and of course, coffee, chocolate milk, and orange juice.

There was one side; however, none of the pasta's ate.

A fresh fruit yogurt parfait. Clockwork's one green eye flashed for a moment. She tilted her head, wondering, pondering. Roslind shook her head.

"Before you ask…something…has been happening here the last month that…well…" She was stumbling over her words. Unable to pick out the right ones to use.

"What is it Roslind? We've known each other for years now…you're part of the family." Fear flashed across her face.

"Is it Tobi? What happened?" She was alarmed. Her mouth moved, pulling at the stitches. Roslind turned, flipping a pancake.

"Well…" She started.

"CLOCKWORK!" A young screech.

Both women turned around to see Sally running into the kitchen and jumping into Clockwork's arms. She laughed, burring her face into the woman's semi-large breasts. She looked down at her.

"Sally love, what's been going on?" She asked, holding the little girl, whose own eyes darkened.

"A new friend tried to hurt herself. She's staying in a spear bedroom. E.J is helping her." Clockwork raised her brows at 'she' and 'her'.

"A New female pasta?" She asked Roslind, she shook her head slowly.

"No…" Suddenly, realizing the situation.

"A human?" She asked, putting the little girl down.

"May I please see her?" Clockwork asked a small smile, and honest eyes.

"Don't hurt my new friend Nattie. Please?" Sally begged, pulling at the hem of Clockwork's green jacket. She offered the child a smile.

"I wouldn't do that love. I promise." She giggled, leaning down placing a kiss to her head.

Roslind felt fear boil up in her stomach.

"Wait till Masky or Hoodie gets-" She was once again interrupted.

"Oh shit! I knew I heard someone!" Ben laughed, smacking Clockwork's shoulder. Roslind huffed. Getting annoyed at being constantly intruppted.

"Hellooooooo?! I was trying to talk to Nattie here about…about…" She sighed, shaking her head.

"I was talking to her about Zoe. Now please, Sally, stay here with Ben. And Ben, continue cooking while I take her to go see Zoe and Tobi alright?" She snapped. She rubbed her temple lightly, all three shocked at her sudden un-like her reaction.

Letting out a sigh, she smiled to Clockwork taking her hand.

"Come, ready to meet the new family member?" She asked. Clockwork gave a light smile, and a nod.

"Of course! I can't wait to meet her!" She replied.

…

Tobi watched Zoe chug down another glass of water. She was dehydrated. At least that's what E.J had said. She needed water, and food. Lots of both. He smiled, offering her another spoon of that fruity yogurt stuff that Roslind made for her. He was a meat and potato guy, but he actually loved watching her eat. It was rather interesting.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked, pushing a piece of hair away from her face. She smiled again and nodded.

"Better then last night. Much better." She replied with a giggle. She even looked better. Then, she gave a small thought.

"What's today?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Friday." Once he said it. His stomach dropped, and the light knock made his fear spiral out of control.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Tobi turned at the light knocking, his faced seemed to drain. Till, beautiful pale gray eyes greeted him and felt comfort.

"Hey Tobi, we have a visitor for our new family member." Roslind pushed the door aside, and his stomach dropped. Natalie stood there, with a big bright smile, her green eye staring at Zoe who lay out on the bed, the comforter up to her breasts.

"Oh my god! She's so pretty!" She squealed flopping down on the bed, handing Zoe the fruit parfait. Her smile was big, and her face was gleaming with pure sweetness, that made Tobi's gums hurt. He felt slightly awkward, looking at Roslind who nodded and held out a hand.

"Come on dear, you need to eat something." She took his hand, and gently led him out of the room. Leaving the door cracked.

Zoe, looked at the food, wondering if it was poisoned.

"So, you're the new girl huh?" Clockwork leaned in, and her eye bounced with glee.

"You're so beautiful! You'd make awesome pasta! So what were you thinking about naming yourself? Something cool I hope!" She kept talking, and Zoe sunk deeper into the bed.

"_So I do have to become one of them?"_ Her face paled, and Clockwork sat straight.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, what's your name?" She asked, smiling. Zoe couldn't help but stare at her…ticking eye. It was a little odd to see, and to hear, then her face…the stitches were the most distracting part of her. She licked her lips, in attempt to think of something.

"Zoe." She whispered. Her stomach growled, and Clockwork started laughing.

"Clockwork, but you can call me Nattie; short of Natalie. So when you start you're training to become a pasta? I'm sure the big man has some big plans for you." She seemed so enthusiastic about killing people…it made her stomach tighten. And then-

"RRRRRR." Zoe's stomach spoke, her face turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment. Clockwork tilted her head back and let out a long laugh.

"Oh my god that was good!" She took the spoon, and leaned in to place it to Zoe's lips.

"I promise, no one poisoned it. That bitch is long gone." She closed her one good eye and gave a honest smile again. Zoe sighed, not wanting to get on this…strangely nice woman's bad side.

The parfait was the most delish thing she had ever tasted.

"RRR…." Her stomach growled again.

"Thank you…Nattie you said?" Zoe whispered. She wanted to shrink deep in her covers and get forever lost. But the beautiful woman, with the stitched face, and clock for an eye nodded.

"You're very beautiful by the way…" She added, and it was Clockwork's turn to blush, then chuckle. Giving Zoe another spoonful.

"Thanks love. But I'm not all that great. So, you and Tobi-" Zoe sat right up, alert.

"No were not together I swear!" A small bit of yogurt slipped out of her mouth, and down her chin. Clockwork struggled not to laugh.

"Oh dear, you can't lie to me. I know true love when I see it. Everyone got the wrong idea about Tobi and I. We put up a fake relationship, so no one would ever know; I had a thing for Suicide Sadie." Immediately Zoe relaxed.

Again with her beautiful, heartfelt laugh.

"Oh god! Everyone thought I would be pissed if I found out about you and Tobi?!" Her eye sparkled, her grin growing.

"Wow, I didn't think they would be THAT frightened of me." She took a napkin and dabbed away at the yogurt.

"However, if I were Tobi, I'd watch out for him…" Finally the sweet demeanor diminished.

"Once you see him ticking love…run…or fight back." Her eye darkened, the ticking got louder, faster, as her lips became hard.

"He's…almost more monster then he had ever been. I've been in this mansion for years, even before Rosie showed up…I thought there was no hope in him. Other then you, Tobi, and Rosie knows…there was nothing going on with Tobi and I…I, wanted Sadie…Tobi never wanted anyone but his collection of horror movies, books, and his amazing metal bands." She sighed, giving Zoe the rest of the parfait.

"He's…losing all hope in himself…sooner or later, he will shatter and no one will save him." She looked at Zoe.

"But you…you have a bigger part to play other than being the helpless human." She finally smirked.

"And if you don't decide to change over, and Zalgo decides to pay a visit…" She chuckled.

"Everyone you knew, loved, or know…even us, will parish." Zoe paled and shook her head.

"Yes dear…" Clockwork stood from the bed and gently touched Zoe's hair.

"I would also watch out for me." She giggled.

"I love the taste of human girls…they're just so sweet…" She leaned in placing a gentle kiss to her forehead whispering;

"At least I know why Tobi fell in love with you…you care, you're a loner, and nobody…an orphan…and I know who killed your mother and father I-"

The door slammed open.

"Oh my goodness gum drops! She's awake!" L.J laughed.

"Moment ruined by the homicidal clown, who just LOVES to use candy references!" Clockwork stood straight, a hand on her hip and smiled. L.J stopped, and his pale cheeks turned a light shade of red; his beady eyes looked away from the beautiful, attractive female. He cleared his throat, and started to giggle.

"It's great to see you eating lollipop!" L.J crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Clockwork flashed him a grin.

"You got attached to her too? God I'd hate to see her when she shadow's you." She laughed, a small bit of hysteria dripped into it.

"Dose she even know WHO you kill?" She added. Zoe looked at the clown, which once wanted to kill her. He shook his head slowly.

"Explain that to your Lollipop. I wouldn't if you would want her to still like you." She scoffed.

"And trust me, I'm surprised they even let you around Luna and Annika." She turned, touching the door.

"Better start explaining the shadowing process, or else Slender would have too…and that would be THE day she has to shadow…" She rolled her one good eye, the door slamming shut behind her. Zoe looked at the blitzed clown.

His normal happy-go-lucky demeanor changed suddenly, to…something else.

"L.J?" She asked, he looked at her, and suddenly, she knew what he was feeling.

Regret.

Embarrassment.

Pain.

She felt it just by the way his eyes laid on her face.

"The shadowing process is where you watch us kill people Lollipop…" He hung his head.

Zoe sat up, her eyes watching him carefully, profiling him. Wondering what he was about to say.

"If Jeff was around, he kills randomly. Miranda, mainly people who are bullies, Slender doesn't really HAUNT anymore thanks to having a family. E.J does it for food, and mostly people who are medical students like him…Sally, anyone who her bear tells her too…Tobi, Masky, and Hoodie…well depends on Slender. Masky and Hoodie were once part of Marble hornets…Roslind doesn't kill…" He took in a deep breath.

"Ben, through electronics…" Her eyes were narrowing at him.

"And I children…" Zoe didn't flinch, move, or even speak. She only closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Roslind has kids…?" She asked, looking at him now. Nothing seemed to change in her face, yet he didn't want to take the chance.

"Yes…" Finally Zoe moved to sit up; she grasped the edge of the bed. The gown clinging to her body as she tried to sit up; L.J moved to her side and slowly helped her stand.

"She trusts you?" She asked, and he nodded.

"She does, with her life." He replied. Zoe looked at L.J and nodded.

"Then so do I…" She sighed; feeling winded already and clung onto the clown with dear life.

"I need a shower…could you please go get Tobi?" She asked, forcing herself back down to the bed, L.J helped her and nodded slowly.

"I don't understand why I have to kill…" She whispered. Tears were choking at her throat, but she was tired of crying.

L.J bowed his head, the door opening slowly.

"Because…it's either that, or you die…there is no middle ground in this. There are rules to being a pasta…" He sighed, looking at her.

"I'm sorry Lollipop; it's just how things are in this world…if I could, I would take you back to your old life…" Stepping through the door, the last sentence he caught shocked him.

"I'd rather be in this world…at least I'm not alone."

…

Tobi kept pacing, not willing to sit down till he was back in the same room as Zoe. His heart leapt when he saw Clockwork smiling, holding the empty parfait bowel. He jumped to her side, and before he could ask her anything she smiled.

"We have everyone but, you, and Rosie Posie fooled into thinking that I would be mad you." She laughed, and laughed with a free heart.

"You even got your own self fooled that I wanted you…" Her eye glimmered, her clock ticking faster.

"You forgot, just because Jane and I were a one-time thing…doesn't mean I was just like her. I loved Sadie, and that was that." She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Keep an eye on that lovely girl…she just might even turn MY heart over." She giggled, patting his head.

"You're so damn cute Tobi…too bad you're not working with the right parts for me love." She turned, flicking her hair. Eye showing very slight flirtation, Tobi's finger twitched. Ben froze in place watching Tobi carefully.

"Dude, calm down; we don't need a repeat…everything's just starting to get better." Ben started to rise his hands slowly, walking around the table.

"How is she?" He didn't seem to notice his fingers lightly twitch. The corner of his eye, moving strangely. Clockwork giggled, looking back at him.

"I told her, to be wary of your ticking. Apparently, you already had an episode once while she was here. I'm shocked she even stayed." Her lips curved, green eye sparkling. Tobi, noticing the way she was acting, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hand slowly became normal.

"Yo…calm down dude…you have to look after your girl…" Ben looked at Tobi, deep bags buried deep in his skin, Tobi shook his head.

"I know I'll stay calm; I won't let myself get like that again." He sighed, rubbing the palm of his hands against his eyes.

"D…Do I really have to kill people…?" She was tiny, she was out of breath. Sweat drenched her forehead and arms. She kept shaking as she walked down the hall. Her breathing was ragged, as she held onto the I.V machine. Everyone in the room, stayed silent a deep tension filled the room.

"Why…do I have to kill when Roslind never had too?" She asked.

Through the large beads of sweat, tears rolled down her big blue eyes. Already, blonde roots were coming in from the fake black hair. Her knees shook.

Both, Ben and Tobi looked behind Zoe and became deadly silent.

Slender stood straight and tall, only to lift her bulky frame in one arm, and holding the I.V machine in his hand.

"Because Roslind wasn't human. You are. And I refuse to allow my family to die, and that means you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The wind entered her ears, the sky was growing dark and she could hear the rumble of thunder. Her heart slowed, as she laid out on the pier, she was surprisingly feeling better than ever. The oncoming rain, was very much wanted, at least to her. The other pasta's hated 'hunting' in the rain. That's what they wanted to call it, only to save the gruesome details.

Straightening her legs, her feet touched the cool water. Her body started to relax, once she heard the soft singing of birds. Her hair stood on end, yet her body remained still and relaxed…she was happier here then she was anywhere else.

At some point, people would come searching for her.

At some point…people would start to wonder where she was.

"_Are you so sure about that girly?"_ Her mind whispered; unfortunately it was true. No one ever liked her, not even her teachers who were seemingly clueless that she had even existed…except one…Professor Axton…pale face, hazel eyes and black hair. Surprisingly bulky for his small 5'9 frame…but, so what if she had a crush on her teacher?

"_What about Tobi? Don't you love him?"_ Her mind asked, Zoe hadn't really thought about the word 'love'. It was hard to distinguish love from admiration, and admiration to…whatever she felt for Tobi. She didn't really know if she loved him just yet…it was a tough, and difficult decision.

"_And does he know how you feel?"_ She asked herself again.

"_What's with the psychological test here dude?"_ She snapped at herself. And for the moment, she could hear the wind again.

Then the beautiful sounds, of rain tapping the lake. Looking up at the sky in wonder, how did she feel for Tobi? He tried to kill everyone around her, and then on top of all this…abducted her and took her back to this…beautiful, amazing possibly worth billions of dollars, mansion.

They had real art work, (most likely stolen) and real Chinese vases dating back to the 1600…and yet, they were so commonly dressed. For the exception of Slender…he was always dressed in a tuxedo.

"_He's built like a brick house too…he lifted me up with one arm, and the machine I was carrying practically with one finger…I really don't want to piss him off…"_ She sighed, the rain touched her face causing her to breathe in, and breathe out without care.

It was another cool rain, just what they needed on the hot summer.

Zoe was more than happy to be out of the house, and alone for a while…needing to be alone and shut off from everyone, and everything that has happened…just so much the last few weeks it's been driving her almost crazy.

"_Almost? I'M LIVING WITH A BUNCH OF THINGS CALLED CREEPY PASTAS!"_ The voice made her giggle.

Which…was surprising.

She didn't laugh for almost a full three years, ever since she started high school and the teasing…god the teasing.

"_Here…I don't feel so empty, so alone…"_ Sitting up, and brushing a small leaf from her hair, she leaned against her legs, and stared at the water. Her reflection surprised her. She looked younger, her blonde hair surprisingly fitting her round face…which had started to thin out. Not much, just a little around her cheeks.

She always hated her chubby cheeks.

And her hardly their breasts.

…And her chubby stomach, her overly large hips…and thighs.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Her flat ass, and masculine calves…

They were falling.

Falling down her face, and into the stream below. It was unfortunate that in a time like this, she found herself staring in the water, and seeing herself as this imperfect woman…with nothing decent about her. Just…average little old Zoe. Nothing she could enhance, nothing she could take away.

Just…average, plain Jane Zoe.

She just…felt sorry for herself…no amount of material type things in the world, would change how she felt about herself. She wanted to be beautiful, she wanted to be pretty…but, every time she kept working out, something would change. She would lose her breasts, gain in her hips.

"_I can't stand looking at this face anymore…"_ She cried.

Covering her face with her hands, she let out a light sob.

"_Why do I do this to myself?"_ She whimpered.

The hair stood up on her arms, and the back of her neck. Lowering her hands away from her face, she turned and looked over her shoulder. A small, five year old child with deep red hair and bright gray eyes stared at her. The dress was long flowing around her ankles, and she wore no shoes. Her lips were bowed and bright red, and her face…resembled Lady Roslind almost to a T…as Zoe turned around to look at her better, the child walked up to her.

"Why are you crying miss?" The child sounded far older than five years old. But she flopped down right next to Zoe and looked out at the stream.

"W…What?" Zoe whispered, the little girl looked back at her, and casually put her long hair up in a bun. Small bits of hair, fell down to her neck. She kept looking up at Zoe, curiosity deep within her eyes.

"Why are you crying? I was over there, and I heard you cry." She dipped her own small feet into the water. Zoe kept looking over her.

"Oh…" She looked at the stream herself.

The little girl reached over, softly touching her hand. She gave a light squeeze, her eyes were closed and she kept nodding.

"Why do you think you're ugly Zoe? When my uncle Tobi think's your beautiful. Why are you questioning your attraction and love for him, when you know in your heart…it's true? And…why did you try to kill yourself?" The child let go of her hand, and looked at her, the sudden shift in her eyes frightened Zoe. Not how she knew all that, but…just the color. Shifting from gray to black in that moment…sent chills down her spine.

"How…did you know all that?" She asked, the child giggled and rose her hand.

"If I touch someone, I can see everything and anything through their eyes." She gave a bigger smile.

"The reason why my mommy always makes me wear gloves. And it's a really good way for my sister and me to communicate." She lowered her hand, giving Zoe another look.

"Why are you here? Uncle Zalgo would be infuriated to know a human is in the pasta world…" She trailed off, her own skin blanching.

"You shouldn't be here Miss Zoe…this is a very, very bad place for a human." She shook her head, giving her another look before biting her small lip.

Zoe started to tremble, her hands shook.

"_How deep in shit am I now?"_ She thought, closing her eyes. Tears kept choking her throat.

"Who's your mommy dear?" It came out much more calm, clearer then she had thought. The little girl looked at her.

"Roslind Rose Mitchell is my mommy, and Adrian Maxwell Mitchell is my daddy. And my name is Luna." She said before looking out into the stream. Both girls went silent, before she looked at Zoe again.

"You really are pretty Ms. Zoe…I don't know why you think different? Is it because all those bullies hurt you?" She asked.

"_This young girl…is too good." _She sighed before nodding. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"They're full of bull shit." She spat. Zoe looked at her surprised.

"H-Hey! You're not supposed to use that word." Zoe attempted to correct her, before cracking a smiling, and both girls tilted their head back and laughed.

She laughed with all her broken, little pieces.

…

Roslind kept looking through each room, till she gave up crossing her arms. She couldn't find Zoe anywhere. Annika kept watching her as she sat the large dining room table, sipping at her orange juice.

"Annika have you seen Zoe or Luna the last few hours?" She asked, chewing on her thumb. Annika gave a nod. She pointed outside, to the path covered in cherry blossom petals. Roslind's hair stood on edge.

Her five year old was at the stream?!

"What have I told that child before?!" She snapped, pulling on her boots.

Annika winced at the sudden anger her mother pushed out. Her aura was HUGE and it was almost giving her a small headache.

"_God, please mom calm down…"_ Annika thought.

Her mouth couldn't move, she couldn't form words on her tongue. But her mind could easily process the words, and when she was alone she could speak.

A barrier forced her not to speak around her mother, or people she cared about. She chuckled a small bit. Her mother's fierce gray eyes stared at her, and she shrunk back in her chair. Her father may hold the fort, but god…

"_Mom's scary as hell…"_ She thought.

"Hahahahahhaha hehehe…." L.J giggled from the living room, his feet up and on the coffee table again. On the large television screen played the new Friday the thirteenth movie. Annika let out a soft sigh, jumping down from the chair, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. L.J looked over his shoulder, his eyes rolling like cheese wheels.

"Yes gummy bear?" He said, she started moving her hands.

"_Luna and Zoe are down at the stream, where mom and dad got married. You need to get them, or at least calm mom down. Her aura is killing my head."_

L.J tilted his head slightly and nodded.

"Alright sweets, I'll go fetch em. And I'll tell your mom where they are." Before he got up she started signing again.

"_That new girl is going to cause all sorts of problems if she doesn't start killing people. Uncle Zalgo is growing irritated. I can feel his darkness. It…."_ She paused before finishing.

"_The first mouth has started singing. She needs to start shadowing. NOW."_ She emphasized the NOW. As hard as she possibly could. Through the thick layer of makeup, L.J's smile turned to a frown quick. He nodded before singing back to her.

"_Are you sure?"_ Annika stomped her foot, and pointed to the river.

"_NOW LAUGHING JACK!" _She screamed into his head. He covered his ears and stood, reaching out and grasped Roslind's shoulder.

"Lollipop, let me go get them. Okay? You sit here and drink a nice cup of tea." He stood, leaning heavily on his left leg. Roslind, half way through putting on a small coat, looked him over.

"What did my daughter say to you?" She asked, her voice heavy with worry. L.J shook his head giggling.

"Just saying they're down where you and the big man got married." He cracked another large smile exposing his sharp teeth. Roslind gave him a look.

"I promise!" He said rising his hands in defense. She looked at her daughter, who sat down on the couch and started channel surfing. She looked at the ground.

"Is Adrian home?" She asked. L.J looked at her.

"You didn't see him come in?" He replied. She shook her head.

Something was wrong with her, it seemed like there was something wrong with everyone…

"If he's not at the cabin then check is office. If Masky and Hoodie aren't here that means they're working on a mission, and Adrian will be gone for a few hours." He scratched the back of his neck.

She looked…too fragile for him. He reached out, giving her a light hug, and pulled back.

"Look, I'll go take care of Luna and Zoe, I'll bring them back safe, and make sure that there's no more playing around the stream okay?" He reassured her. She looked down, her throat closing with tears.

"Thanks L.J…" She shrugged him off.

He watched her open the door that led to the hall, he looked at Annika. She started signing.

"_Something's really wrong. You need to hurry. And I mean hurry."_

He nodded, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Annika stood in the living room by herself, her violet locks falling over her shoulders, she looked down at her gloved hands.

"_Anything I touch with my bare hands dies…anything my sister touches, she can see…what the hell am I going to do…? If Uncle Zalgo finds out we've been harboring a human in our home…my family will die…"_ She closed her eyes placing her hands to her temples.

"_And if that happens…"_ A searing pain in her back, she started to whimper.

Things around her, started to turn black…the taste of darkness, so sweet.

…

Roslind opened her husband's office, to find him leaning over a file. She leaned her hip against the doorframe, looking him over. The comfortable pair of jeans tight around her hips, and gluteus. The tank top she wore pushing out her perky breasts. Slender noticing another form in the room, looked up at his beautiful wife. Hair pulled back from her face, earrings dangling her lips pursed and her eyes casted to the carpeted floor.

Right away he knew something was wrong.

"What is it? Is it one of the girls?" He sat up, ready to kill something. Roslind shook her head slowly, as she looked him over. A single tear dripped down her face.

"Our time is running up Adrian, Zalgo is starting to get hint's that were harboring a human in OUR home…what are we going to do?!" She started to breathe hard, panicking. He heard her heart racing. He was at her side, closing the door and holding her tightly.

"My dear…there's no way…" She shook her head before pushing him away.

She was pacing.

This wasn't his Roslind.

"What's wrong? There's something else, I know there is…" He couldn't believe how she was acting. She was moody, uptight, fidgeting, and at one point waking up every few hours of the night…to go to…the bathroom…

"Roslind…" He looked her over, before he reached her again. Touching her shoulders, kissing her neck softly.

"Are we pregnant?" He whispered to her ear. And she froze in his arms, before turning looking at him.

Roslind stared at Slender, and Slender stared at her.

Her arms were around his neck, her lips ravaging his. She moaned against his lips, his hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her up pushing everything off the desk, he laid her down. Working at her jeans, pulling at the button and the zipper. His hands worked fast.

They didn't have much time.

Her jeans were down to her ankles, he worked at his zipper. He pulled her body up, her legs around his waist, he groaned in her ear when he felt her tight around his cock. He shuddered, gasping at how ready she was for him. He buried his face deep into her neck, her hands grasping at his back gasping at the sudden pleasure.

"Roslind…" He groaned out, pounding his hips at hers. Her moaning got him going, harder, faster.

He wanted all of her.

She wanted all of him.

And he was going to take her. Give her whatever she had wanted.

…

Zoe kept talking to the little girl, laughing off and on, telling funny stories, telling sad stories. She was just, talking to her. She was, bursting with light and joy. It was a very cool rain, and she started to shiver.

POOF

Zoe looked behind her, and Luna gasped.

"Oh no…" She stood.

"Uncle L.J!" She shrieked. He rose his hands and shook his head slowly.

"We got to get going, and get going now. You two aren't in trouble. We all are at this point." He looked directly at Zoe, and shook his head slowly.

"YOU need to start your shadowing, and start soon. Or else…" He raked his hands through his hair.

"We're cutting this very close…" He looked at Luna, who nodded, taking L.J's hand.

"Uncle L.J is Uncle Zalgo going to be…as mad as I think?" She asked, her eyes glimmering. L.J gave a nod.

"I'm not going to hide anything from you gummy bear…were in some deep shit at this point. If you, Missy…" He looked at Zoe again.

"Don't start your shadowing…were going to die. And I mean all of us…" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Zalgo can create more pasta's…but I value my life too much. And that also means, these little ones, and…" He stopped himself, before sighing.

"We just got to get shit moving." He pulled Luna lightly, her eyes looked at Zoe.

"I pity you…" She whispered.

L.J looked at Zoe and pondered at what to say next.

"Tobi…will be home in about an hour. I suggest drying off and getting into something a tad bit…I don't know. Less wet?" He said, both looked at each other and started to laugh.

Even in life and death situation, L.J tried to make it less serious.

"_Maybe…maybe I just might love Tobi…I doubt it…but…"_ She felt her cheeks turn a small shade of red.

The kiss they shared…made her heart pit pat…her stomach turn over and her body melt. Tobi…was one of a kind.

"Come on! What are you waiting for! Let's go!" Luna called. She nodded following behind.

She looked back at the beautiful stream, wishing she could've just stayed a little longer. Just…a little longer.

She wanted to be alone…a little longer.

Yet, her time was up.

Now, she either had to choose, die, learn how to kill, or be forced to turn…she had to either save all her friends…or…let them and herself die because of her stupid actions.

"Was it really Tobi?" She asked, walking up the hill. L.J looked back at her for a moment. Before pursuing to the mansion. She looked at L.J's back and shook her head.

"I knew it wasn't him…no one had to tell me…" She closed her eyes and let out a gentle sigh. She knew, just knew he didn't kill her family…

"_If it wasn't him…who the hell was it?"_ She thought.

The wind tugged at her again, and she wanted to stop and stay. Just…to get away from the hell she was going through. She just…wanted her normal life back, for a little longer. Just so she knew, she wasn't as insane as she felt.

"_I need you…"_ She gasped, covering her mouth shocked at what she had just thought. She needed Tobi…to help her…she…needed him.

Her eyes watered, and suddenly her pace picked up, as she was walking ahead of L.J and Luna, wanting to get ready for Tobi before he came home.

…

Zoe was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes. Tossing on a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top, the type of blue that made her think of E.J's mask.

The entire mansion was silent, thanks to everyone being out killing people. She cringed at the thought…she didn't want to start murdering people. It just wasn't in her nature…it just wasn't plain Jane Zoe…murder?

"_Committing murder and getting away with it…?"_ She brushed her unruly hair and wrapped a bandanna around her hair. Tying it down in place. She looked herself in the mirror, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Knock, knock, knock.

Three gentle knocks to her door, she turned around as she gave a bright, nervous smile. Tobi walked in, and she almost gasped. He was a sight for sore eyes, his face was covered in small scratches. He held his right hand pushing a gauze pad against it. The white cotton already bled through. She stood, and went to his aid immediately. She pushed him to her bed, and sat next to him. When she reached up to untie her bandanna, he took his off and handed it to her.

"Don't want you to mess up a good bandanna." She cracked a smile, removing the gauze and wrapped his bandana around it. She looked at him, and he was looking back at her, pale hazel eyes peered down at her.

"You don't have to do this…" He whispered. She smiled lightly reaching up to gently run a hand through his unruly hair. She shook her head slowly.

"Silly, silly boy…" She replied, leaning up.

She stopped for a second, before kissing his lips deeply. Her hand held the bandana in place, he didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He crushed his lips to hers, groaning against her own lips. Another hand placed at the base of her neck.

The smell of blood, started to push her further. Making her stomach melt, making her body flourish in goose bumps. She didn't know, or understand, why she moaned back in return.

She felt his lips move away from hers, only to tilt his head, and kiss her again. Harder, deeper, and much more passionate then before. He was hard against her leg, and she didn't care. He took his hand away, cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her close to his body. To the point her chest, was crushed against his. It was her to break away from the hot, little make out session.

"Tobi…?" She breathed out, he groaned against her lips again.

"Yeah?" He replied. She cracked a small giggle.

"You need to shower…if we're going to continue this." She licked his bottom lip, and he groaned again. This time a little louder, but he nodded.

"Oh…" She started to say when he pulled himself away from her.

He looked at her, curious as to what he had to say. She looked at herself, covered in his blood.

Something, started to crack inside her. The contrast of the red, made her mouth water.

Something was changing deep inside her, that's when she looked at Tobi and smiled.

"I love you…" She smiled more, and giggled, placing a wet hand to her face.

"I love you…" She said it again.

"I really do…" She shook her head, laughing.

"Zoe are you alright?" He asked, she nodded and pushed him to his room. He gasped, taking a step back and his back slammed into the door. He looked at her, and started to chuckle.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, and she shook her head before her lips touched his again.

The blood painted a beautiful picture on her skin, making her feel beautiful, gorgeous. She started to giggle, working at his shirt, he didn't stop her. When his skin, was barren to her, she smiled kissing his neck his shoulder, and his chest.

She tasted him, his blood. Her mind was almost in a haze. His hands pushed her back for a moment; he didn't wait. The blade was running across her neck, to her shirt, with little force the thin fabric ripped open, her skin, and was his to take.

"God you're beautiful, painted in blood…" He smiled, his eyes caressing her pale white skin. He shoved her back against his bed, before climbing on top of her, his lips ravaging her own. Her nails started to scratch up his chest. Moaning, pushing her hips against his. Her breathes coming out in short pants, her eyes glowed with lust, and need, she was practically begging for him to touch her.

When his lips touched her neck, she took in a sharp breath and she bucked her hips. She was leaking pheromones, begging him to do more.

He wanted to wait.

He however, started to tease her, running the blade down her chest, to her stomach softly rubbing her hip with it; she was working at his jeans, pulling and yanking at his hips.

And he let her, he let her pull and yank his jeans down. He bit at her neck, hard and started to suck. Her moans in his ear caused him to push himself against her. He continued to suck at her neck till he started to taste the blood on his tongue.

That did nothing but cause him to suck harder.

Her hands didn't help much either, scratching at his back, knowing she left marks all down his chest, over his back. He didn't care. He wanted the abuse. Before long, she whimpered at his sucking, when he realized she really was starting to bleed, he pulled away and stopped.

He smiled at his mark.

The hickey was at least the size of a silver dollar, a small drop of blood lingered. Leaning down he licked the small spot and she moaned. Her eyes rolled back, he smirked. He touched the blade to her throat, lightly pushing down. She felt her cheeks turn red, when his hand traveled down, from her breasts to her groin.

She spread her legs freely, and he was shocked. She wanted him, none of this was fake, and he could tell by her heat…and the warm wetness greeting his hand. He stared down at her, shaking his head in shock. He tossed the knife to the side, rubbing her wet pussy while ravaging her lips. She kept lifting her hips against his hand, breathing hard, laughing and continuing to kiss him back. Before long, she was on top of him, pinning him down laughing. Running her hands over his blood stained, and scratched up body.

Her face was flushed, hair a mess. Yet she was grinding against him, in her panties and bra. He was about to implode if he didn't get to touch her, or…his own cheeks turned a bright red. That's when she started to really laugh at him.

"Why are you turning red!?" She laughed harder. He looked at her, and then swallowed.

"I was just thinking…when…do you think…we're ready for…?" He trailed off when she too turned bright red.

"Do you have…one?" She asked, he struggled to stand gently pushing her, he almost tripped over his foot before reaching his dresser. She was working at her underwear laughing, when he turned around he held one up, when he smiled, his smile didn't creep her out as much as it used too.

She thought, it was actually kind of sexy. It made her stomach melt, he dropped his boxers, ripping the condom open and slipping it on. He wasted no more time before climbing on top of Zoe, kissing her lips deeply. Her breathing was hard, her body trembled underneath his. Hands clutching at his chest her lips moving over his neck-

"Hey, Dad said…whoa holy shit!" Masky covered his eye holes taking a step back.

Zoe screamed, as she grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her chin, before tossing them over her face.

"MASKY!" Tobi screamed.

"S-Sorry man!" Masky tried to move, bumping right back into the wall yelping.

"What the hell?!" Slender shouted, the door slamming shut behind him.

Zoe and Tobi glanced at each other, her skin went cold when she saw his large bulky frame enter the room. He stood there for moment, tilted his head. Looked back and forth between Zoe and Tobi. He rose his hand, obviously aware of Zoe's fear.

"Calm down child. Both of you, take a shower, cool off, get dressed. Dinner is ready. We'll wait for you." He rose a brow and let out a light laugh.

"Next time, close the door. Come Masky." He said placing a hand to Masky's shoulder.

"Dad…I think I'm blind. I saw Tobi's bare ass." He said shuddering


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Tobi took Zoe's hand in his own, his smile was bright, staring at her. She smiled even brighter back at him. Both were oblivious to the sudden silence of the mansion…she looked at him and he looked at her. Nearing to the kitchen, where Sally would be laughing, Annika messing with Luna, there was nothing, but silence. Something both dreaded.

Zoe's stomach knotted up.

"_Oh no…this isn't good…"_ She thought, squeezing his hand a little tighter, he gave her a light look.

"There should be nothing to worry about." He whispered.

His whisper seemed much louder than normal.

"Tobi…" She pulled him to the side, looking him over.

"The few week's that I've been here…this isn't right. Ben is normally fucking with Sally, so would be Annika and Luna…this isn't normal…" She pulled at his hand gently.

"It's too quiet…" She tried again, he shook his head gently.

"Come on dear…it's most likely nothing." He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

"I promise…nothing will separate us…ever…" He pulled her closer holding her hand in the air, eyes sparkling.

"Nothing, will ever break my love for you…" Greeting her mouth with his, he kissed her passionately. Holding her hand like a trophy.

Her heart stammered, as did her brain.

"_Do I love him…?"_ She whispered.

"_I thought we went through this already."_ She replied.

"_Are you positive this is the way of life you want to go through?"_ She asked.

"_Well…"_ She stammered over her words.

Her thoughts were jumbling together. She was starting to get confused again, unable to think straight.

"_It's his kisses I told you."_ She giggled, and she giggled outside her thought, against his lips.

"I need to put on my bandanna dear…" He whispered against her lips.

"And maybe later…we can have that fun we were trying to have earlier." He looked away from her, blushing lightly. When she watched him wrap the white and gray bandanna around his face, pulling his goggles over his eyes, he almost…looked menicing.

Her fingers itched, an itch she hasn't felt in forever. It was…so strange. No…what was strange was when she saw his blood, and her own went into a burning passion she's never felt. Maybe it was just the sudden need to play with fire. _ANOTHER_ thing she hasn't played with since she was thirteen fourteen. She was little fire bug for almost three years. Then, constantly getting caught by the police was something, that just didn't settle with the military. She leaned on her hip, crossing her arms, and slowly went into her own little mind.

That was till Tobi gently pulled at her arm.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us!" He was happy, giddy…she would do anything to see that happiness in his face for the rest of her life.

…

Everyone was sitting at the dinning room table, eating in silence, Luna and Annika ate quietly. Sally kept her head low and played with her food. Roslind sitting next to Slender, E.J poked at his liver, and L.J was leaning against his palm and sighed. Ben wasn't even trying to eat, he kept his arms crossed. Hoodie, and Masky sat side by side and neither bothered to pick up their food.

"This isn't right…" Masky spoke up, stunning blue eyes rimming with tears.

Roslind looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"It's for the best…" She could hardily speak above a whisper.

That's when the other pasta's looked at her.

She had never casted anyone out of the house. Human or not. Hoodie looked Roslind over, tilting his head, he placed his hands on the table, trembling.

"She's a member of the family! We can't just cast her out!" Hoodie spoke up; Roslind hung her head.

"I'm sorry…but you're all my children…and…I just can't. The risk is too high, and she hasn't shown ANY signs of changing." Ben snapped his eyes at her, his eyes became bright. Small rivulates of blood driped down his cheeks.

"Bull shit! You're not playing fair Roslind! This isn't cool!" He shouted, slamming fists down on the table, the china plate flipped down onto the floor, shattering.

"This isn't fair! Zalgo is already close to knowing who the hell she is! If we give her a little more time, she might change! Besides she hasn't even started her shadowing!" Ben shook his head, not believing what he was doing.

Roslind gave a nod, Annika looked at her mother she started to sign.

"_Mom, it's too late. He already knows, and by the end of the week if she's not dead or gone…he WILL kill us!"_

Roslind looked over the table, and stood.

"I know this isn't fair, but what has to be done needs to be done…for more reasons then one…" She looked at Slender before closing her eyes and sighing.

"There's going to be more of a problem if she stay's and shadows. So, in this case, we have to bring her back to her normal life. If not, Zalgo won't just kill her…but kill all of us. And normally this would be a risk I'm willing to take, even with my own life. But…" She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm pregnant, and can not afford to lose this child."

The silence grew throughout the table, before Luna looked at her mother, her bright gray-blue eyes glistening.

"Is that why were putting Zoe out of the house?! She's the first person Hoodie had spoken too, the only person that Tobi loves…What will happen to him if he finds out that she has to leave?!" She snapped.

"Find's out who has to leave?" The door was opened, Zoe looked around the table her heart skipping a million beats a minute; hands turning slick with sweat. The eyes landed on her, all on her. Tobi, didn't seem to mind, he was too happy, too giddy to see what was going on. Roslind's eyes looked at Zoe's face and she knew, she knew what was going to happen.

Her own heart tug.

So did Roslind's.

Luna stood up kicking the chair out from behind her.

"NO! I refuse to let you!" She screamed.

Slender, finally finding his voice decided to speak.

"She took too long to recover Luna, it has to be done." He snapped at her, he hated snapping at his daughter, but its what must be done for her to understand the dire circumstances. She kept shaking her head, her hair clinging to her face.

"No!" Her eyes filled with tears. Slender stood, growing tall.

"Young lady, control your temper!" He started to snap, Zoe covered her ears, the static in the room was becoming almost unbearable. Annika, only looked at her younger sister, her eyes flashing a challenge. Luna, noticing this started to growl.

"You mute…mute…BITCH!" A sudden wave pushed the chair back.

"I'VE ALWAYS GONE UNHEARD IN THE FAMILY! YOU'RE SO SPECIAL BECAUSE ALL YOU HAVE IS DADDY'S POWERS! I'M THE FREAK! AND WHEN I FINALLY FIND A FRIEND WHO'S WILLING TO LISTEN YOU'RE GOING TO THROW THAT AWAY!" The vibrations from her screaming, stunned the room into sudden silence.

Roslind, Slender, and the pasta's were standing there, watching Luna's outburst.

Normally, the silent, shy, flower blossomed into something frightening.

Her eyes closed, tears streaming down her puffy freckled face.

"Why am I the runt?! Why can't I have a friend?! You have everyone Annika, just because you're the oldest and the darkest child…" Luna covered her face with her gloved hands.

Tobi looked at what was playing before him.

Zoe was going to be forced to leave…

At what cost would it be if she stayed?

And if she left?

His heart would be tattered, broken, and…he would lose his shit.

But his family…his family would die, if she stayed here.

The battle deep within him, was raging. He watched his family start to fall into shambles all around him. All because of _his_ mistake.

"Everyone knows it wasn't his fault…" L.J piped up, watching the drama before him.

"Luna…" Zoe whispered, Tobi watched as she walked over to the crying child. She knelt down, touching her hands gently. Roslind, watching the small act of kindness, made more sorrow and remorse fill her. As Luna looked Zoe in the eye, her wailing had gotten louder. Annika still sitting in her chair, covered her ears.

"_He's going to be here soon…too soon."_ Annika attempted to sign.

"Why do you have to go…?" Luna asked while wrapping her arms around Zoe's neck. Burying her face into the crevice of her neck. Her tears, warm against Zoe's skin.

"Because, I'm going to help protect our family…" She replied, kissing the top of the childs head. Luna trembled in her arms. Zoe looked back at Tobi, he was clenching his fists. The happy Tobi desolved into nothingness.

Roslind looked at Slender and touched his arm.

"She has to leave tonight, the latest…Annika is trying to tell me that Zalgo will be here…very, very shortly…" She tugged harder.

"Please Adrian! We can't waste anymore time!" She pleaded.

Slender sighed, shaking his head. The rest of the pasta's looked at Slender, then to Zoe, comforting Luna. He started to rub the back of his neck, this was possibly the second most painful thing he ever had to do.

"Please Dad…don't make her leave…" Luna begged, her bright eyes staring at him. His heart ached for his daughter. He turned, to L.J.

"Grab Luna…make sure she can't get out of your grasp…" L.J nodded, poofing into black smoke, the child in Zoe's arms disappeared as well.

He was behind her, the Slenderman, stood taller, more mencing then ever before.

"Don't make me force you Zoe…" He growled, she looked over her shoulder, then to Tobi. Frozen in place, staring at her, his tears staining his cheeks. Closing her own eyes, she darted over to him. And he reacted, attempting to reach out to her.

The slithering appendage wrapped around Zoe's waist, attempting to pull her back.

"TOBI!" She screamed, he lunged forward grabbing her hand.

"Zoe! Please, don't take her from me!" He screamed, holding onto both hands.

E.J stood, the chair knocking back slamming on the ground his hands took Tobi's shoulders. He started to pull back.

"Come on Tobi, you have to let her go…it's the best thing to do for the family…" He whispered in his ear. He kept shaking his head.

"I won't lose her again!" He shouted, the last thing he had wanted to see was the love of his life's face disappear. Ben followed along pulling E.J back, helping.

"Dude we don't want her to leave either, but this is the last thing that needs to happen!" Zoe's tear stained face watched as Tobi tried to fight back. She couldn't breathe, Slender was starting to squeeze harder with each tug. She started to bow her head.

"Tobi…let me go…" She whispered.

Slender stopped pulling, and Tobi stopped trying.

"What…?" He whispered, staring at her.

She lifted her head, offering a small smile. Deep within her bright blue eyes, a deep cloud of misery struck. Her heart was shattering, without her knowing it.

"Fight for me Tobi…fight for us…but you have to let me go…you're risking your family…for a stupid human…a stupid…stupid human who thought she could love…" She took in a deep breath. Her heart heaved as she spoke the posion.

"Tobi…I don't love you, I can't love you…" Lies, more lies.

"I…" She broke, screaming.

"I can't become one of you! I just can't! It's not me!" Deep inside, she was wrong.

Dead wrong.

The itch was higher than ever. And Tobi, slowly dropped her hand, his brain firing away at what she said.

"No…you're lying to me…I know you love me…don't try to make this easier Zoe…" His voice cracked, E.J on his left, Ben on his right, holding him back from attempting to attack their boss. His father.

"You said you loved me…I tried to save you…" He whimpered.

Ego, down.

Heart, broken.

Mind, shattering.

"I can't do this without you Zoe…I promised myself I would stop killing unless I need to defend you…" He started leaning heavily against Ben.

"Why are you lying to me Zoe…?" He asked.

Tobi wasn't as gullibal as she thought. He saw right through her lies, and sought out the truth. Slender started to pull her harder, she looked at Tobi one last time.

"I know you didn't kill my family Tobi…someone made you watch…" She whispered, as Slender pulled her to the living room.

"And you're right…I am lying…" She finished.

Zoe closed her eyes, letting the room get dark, while Tobi watched the mansion door open.

"No…!" He cried out, trying to force himself out of E.J and Ben's hold…and failing. Annika stood slowly, her lips cracked a smile.

"He comes…" She whispered.

…

His head was tilted to the air, sniffing the wind. He looked back down, fixing the tie on his tuxedo, and pushing the jacket forward. After he raked a hand through his slick back hair, he let a smile slip across his thin pale lips. The moon raidiating off his parchment white skin. He chuckled lightly; Offender decided to inform him that his brother was stashing away a human, and his lovely lady love was helping. A pasta decided not to finish off a hit. He could go easy on them and decide not to kill off the entire first wave of pasta's, or…he could. Yet, that would leave poor Roslind with no father for her two children.

Yet, Annika already tapped into the darkness, he might just take her back to his home, train her as a child pasta. She would be much better than her own father. However, what would that leave for the runt Luna?

"_Considering she's just like her mother, nothing but light. Am I even surpised that something like this unfolded? One of the pasta's were bound to fuck up…and it just so happened to be the most homicidal one. Go figure…"_ He sighed out loud.

This foot steps were silent as he continued the walk to the mansion. It had been a long time since he's been there. Knowing Slender, he wouldn't have changed anything.

"_Speaking of…"_ He turned his head to the left, something moved out of the corner of his eye. It was fast, dark and the scent of human lingered in the air. Crinkling his nose, he started shaking his head. He found it kind of funny, how all this deiceded to play out. He thought he had the fates in his hand, he controlled what pasta lived, what pasta died.

He sighed, tilting his head up to the air, the stars were bright that night. The summer was a hot during the day, but like a desert nice and cool at night. The way the weather was, he almost…_almost_ felt like he didn't want to kill anything.

"But it's my job to rid the world of wrong doings. As the parent of all these creatures." Hanging his head, he kicked a random stick.

"_Are you almost here Uncle Zalgo?"_ It was Annika attempting to talk to him. Craning his neck to the north, he concentrated.

"What is it child?" He asked, walking along the dirt path.

"_Who killed that human's family?"_ She was barking orders at _him_. He chuckled.

"And who are you to start barking orders to me kid?" He snapped.

"_Do you like talking to yourself?"_ She replied, teasing him.

"And why do you want to know?" He followed through. She grew silent for a moment before, he felt her energy shift.

She was going to make an amazing pasta.

"_I asked because I want to know." _She attempted again, the silence dragged on as Zalgo listened to the roaring stream beside him. The night, was so beautiful. It shouldn't be disrupted by something of such a caliber.

"Tell me the truth, and I'll think about sparing everyone but the pasta who caused this mess and the human." He stuck his hands in his tuxedo pockets, the uneasiness grew within Annika.

"Listen girlie, if you can't-"

"_Fine, we were holding her here."_ He was stunned, he stopped walking for a moment.

"A female?" He asked. There was the same uneasiness but he felt her there, taking her time to answer.

"_Yes Uncle Zalgo…a female…Tobi fell in love with a girl name Zoe."_

He froze, he didn't, couldn't and wouldn't think abut the possibilities of what could've happened. His fingers twitched in irritation.

"_Do you think she actually loves him?"_ Annika asked, Zalgo refused to answer.

He wouldn't answer her childish question.

Of course she did, if she didn't…then well, the world shouldn't fear him, the world should fear the pasta's revenege.

…

Slender's grip was tight around her waist as he kept holding her up. Trying to keep her still, and when she finally gave one good kick, he uncoiled the appendage and dropped her hard on the outskirts of the forest.

"Leave, and don't ever come back Zoe…this is the best decision we can do for you, and for our family…" Slender was about to turn, when a solid

THUMP

Whacked the back of his neck, he knelt forward before turning around to give her a look, within her hand was another rock. Apparently, she had the balls to toss one at his head.

"Are you stupid woman?" He snapped, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Her eyes glistened with tears, her body trembling.

"I HAVE NO ONE! YOU GUYS ARE THE LAST PEOPLE I HAVE IN MY LIFE AND YOU WANT TO TEAR THAT AWAY FROM ME! JUST LIKE THAT FUCKER DID!?" He couldn't help, but tilt his head in wonder.

He ignored her words, only to look up at the night sky. It was beautifully clear, not a single cloud, and each star glimmered in it's own beauty. When he looked at Zoe, he saw within her tears, every star reflecting back at him. The pain etched in her eyes, and her face contorting.

Pale moonlight lit her face just perfectly, to the point the mask of the bad ass girl he once saw, was now melting into a broken, lonely, depressed child…who had no one. He, had that issue at one point. His brother…his brother…

Clenching his fists.

"My brother killed your family, and forced Tobi to watch…" He said it, finally. He told her the truth, he finally, told her…it wasn't his son. She looked at him, the rock dropping to the ground with a light thump.

"I always knew Tobi didn't kill my family…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

There was a zombie in Zoe's house. And, that zombie just so happened to be her. Shuffling around, she flopped down on the large couch, only to look at the broken coffee table.

"_I guess I should get that cleaned up…"_ Leaning over, the tears fell onto the hardwood floor as she screamed in agony. Before her eyes, a bright red haze, filled her head. She couldn't breathe, the pain in her chest was almost unbearable. Dry heaving, she fell onto her knees, wrapping her arms around herself; rocking back and forth, she just couldn't believe what happened, what played out.

Just an hour ago, she was happy, holding onto Tobi, not wanting to let him go…and now, everything was ripped from her. She had nothing, every single fucking thing was torn away from her…she didn't have Tobi, Luna, Roslind or even L.J and Nattie anymore.

She was back to her normal life. A life…she had wanted so much before.

As she lifted her head from her head, her temples throbbed, as she looked around her empty, empty house. The air was chilled, dust clung onto almost every crevice of the house. The gloom in the living room, and kitchen was too much.

There was no laughing children, there was no messing around, jokes flying at each other, gentle arm punches. No…nothing. The house, was dead, and empty. She stood, her limbs numb from the chill. An annoying ringing was going off in her ears. Constantly she reached up to stick a finger in and rub the inside of her ear. The stairs, which lead to the murder scene were oddly silent, no creaking, no settling…

The house was silent, almost driving her insane.

"_You know what they say right? When your ears ring in the silence, the dead's trying to talk to you."_ Her thoughts screamed into her ears, and made her shiver. She was alone, in the large house…with no one to share it with, it was almost...no, and she refused to believe that everything went to shit.

She could change.

She could be whatever she wanted to be, human, pasta, demon…death, anything. But she refused to be alone. Once she had the smallest taste of what a family was like…she would do anything to get it back.

Anything.

Her fingertips itched, the itch…was annoying, her mouth was dry, and her eyes watered. She wanted her family back.

She forced herself to open her bedroom door, and was greeted by the smell of copper. And by the time she was able to regain any composure, flashes of before smacked her in the face. Tobi, tossing her against the wall, smashing her head in, giving her the scar and the lump on her forehead that, thankfully went away.

"_And I love him?"_ She thought.

"_Everything that he's done, I still think about him, I feel like I need him…I just…I don't know anymore…"_ The splotch of blood was dried, and long since turned brown on the white carpet. Compared to the room she had back at the mansion, she finally realized, she had nothing, she led a very, uninteresting life…boring, and dull.

The walls were white, the bed never made, and the dresser always over flowing with clothes she hardly ever wore. She stuck to a certain style and that was that. Cargo pants, a tank top, and boots.

That was it…she…she was normal, plain Jane Zoe…that no one ever took a second look at. No one ever taken...the time of day, or even a chance to get to know her. Only a brief moment of death, brought her a family, an actual place that she was cared for about.

And now, she had no one.

Gritting her teeth, she walked to the dresser, pulled out a large box full of matches. The sudden chill that shot up her spine was amazing. She chewed her bottom lip, giggling with glee. Like a kid in a candy store, wondering what candy she could steal next.

Her mouthwatering, she changed with haste. Tossing on as perusal, cargo shorts, black tank top and combat boots. She was ready to take down anything that will get in her way to get home…by home, she wanted Tobi, and all the other pastas…

But that meant…she had to kill…her lips curved into a smile, as she thought about it.

"Kill huh…?" Looking at the matches in hand, her mind started to sprint in many different directions…she still needed to come up with a name for herself…

"_Wonder what I would call myself if I was a serial killer…" _Giggling to herself, she kept going through the lists of wondrous names she would give herself.

"_Fire bug? Nah…what am I really into? Starting fires..."_ She giggled lightly, closing her eyes.

She always kept a spare gas can, filled…she had a few glass bottles left over…

"_Time to watch this city burn…"_

…

Roslind opened the door, her hands slick with sweat, this was it…either he chose to let them live, or die. Swallowing a bit of spit, she couldn't breathe. And her husband, Adrian hasn't returned yet.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Open the door mom...we all know who it is…" Luna pulled at the hem of her shirt. Closing her eyes, she pulled the door open, and with her, a purge of darkness wafted into her house. She held back the vomit, and her daughter physically cringed.

Luna, buried her face into her lower back, she took a single step back to open the door further. Zalgo, gave a light smile, watching the faces of all the pasta's in the room. They had all moved into the living room, surrounding the large television. Zalgo, fixed his tie, slicked his hair back and gave his best smile.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to see that you're all still up. I must speak with the man of the house, and everyone. This is very important. And by the end of my visit, I'll either make it quick, painless…or, I'll take my time…" He closed those menacing red eyes, giving a gentle chuckle.

"Or, I just might let you all live." Opening them again, he walked in, placing his hands out in front of him. A single piece of paper appeared from smoke.

"As you all know, once you become a pasta, your life will be signed away, and I own your soul." He chuckled lightly again.

"I know, kind of a devilish thing huh? You can go out, kill all you want, and it will be your fault if you get caught. However, I have four rules you must obey by…and it seems that, well…one of you in this room, went against these rules." His eyes panned around the room, and there was one pasta missing.

Tobi.

"Where's Ticci Tobi?" He asked, crossing his arms. Already, the meeting had went from bad to worse. Roslind's hair stood on end, as she clenched her teeth tightly.

"He went to take a shower sir." L.J spoke, not paying any attention to him. He let out a hysterical laugh.

Zalgo's smile went from cheerful, to mean in a second.

"Listen clown, if you want to live by the end of this night, I suggest you pay attention to what I have to say…" He growled. L.J snapped his head, his eyes narrowing down his cone and stared at the man before him. L.J's own smile went from a small smirk, to showing all shark like teeth. Ben, being the smart one, at the flick of his wrist, the T.V turned off.

"Come on, why don't we just talk all this out and get it over with?" Ben said crossing his arms.

"We all know what you're here to talk about…it's Zoe and Tobi. We get it, he royally fucked up. But, it wasn't even his fault! It wasn't even his hit!" He snapped, Roslind, standing still as a statue placed her hands to her stomach. Shivering.

Zalgo cocked a brow at the elf in wonder.

"You spoke back to your creator?" He asked, Ben taking in a deep breath and puffing his chest out.

"Sir, I hate to say this. It was Offender's fault. He dressed as our boss Slender, and forced Tobi to watch him murder Zoe's family. And purposely framed Tobi…" He pointed at L.J.

"He knows too! He signed the contract of silence but went against it!" He snapped. L.J looked back at Ben.

"How did you know this?" He asked, Ben sighed.

"The walls are paper thin, and did you forget the night Zoe tried to commit suicide? Yeah, I heard the entire dispute." Running a hand through his hair, he grasped his hat and tossed it down on the couch.

The silence dragged on, till the door handle moved and the door creaked open. Slender stepped through, and following him was Masky and Hoodie, both of which froze for a moment before noticing Zalgo.

"Shit…" Hoodie whispered.

Masky smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Zalgo gave a light smile.

"Why, my dear marble hornets. Why don't you grab your dear brother, and we can get this meeting moving forward?" Zalgo chuckled.

Within his hands, held all the pasta's contracts, all of which, held bindings to him…as their souls.

…

Zoe, stared at Jakes house, her hands trembled. Deciding to just go with the Molotov cocktails, a lighter, a lock pick and a meat carver. Her bright, blue round eyes sparkled, and gleamed. Within twenty minutes the entire house, would become a beautiful blaze.

As she reached for the lock pick, she got on her knees and placed it inside the keyhole. With her eyes closed she listened intensely. And was happy when she heard the tumblers turn over. The door was unlocked and she now had free reign.

Careful, she slipped on leather gloves as if she had done this before. In silence, she stepped through the doorframe, and wondered throughout the rich mother fucker's house, with apparent ease. She felt…experienced enough to do what she was about to do.

On cue, she heard the refrigerator open, and close. The light went through the amazing living room. Packed with Jake's trophies. Luxury furnishings, a grand piano, and a beautiful large painting. Zoe was over all, not impressed by his home.

It was for the wealthy who lacked taste.

"No Jessica, I promise I'm not cheating on you with Sarah." It was Jake's voice, she could hear him speaking into his phone.

Zoe cocked a brow as she leaned against the door frame, and waited till he turned around. If he turned around.

Her eyes watched as he moved throughout the kitchen, making what seemed to be a sand which and drinking a beer. The entire school knew, he was a no good pig…and he was physically beautiful…and yet on the inside he was rotten to the core…ugly, black and bitter.

Crinkling her nose, she watched. He hit the end call button as she stood straight. When his brown eyes landed on her, he dropped the bottle of beer and let out a light scream. She, could see his heart pounding. And her smile, was small and sweet.

"What are you doing in here Zoe?" He asked. She let out a light giggle.

"So you know my name now?" She asked. He shook his head, and looked her over. She had lost some weight, her face was still round but not a pudgy.

"We all thought you offed yourself or something…look…" He walked up to her, she reached behind her, grasping the handle of the meat carver. Her eyes held innocence and harmony, he…Jake almost felt engrossed in those big round eyes.

Up close, he looked at her freckles, and her button nose…those sweet, plump lips. He had almost forgotten he had teased her so much…

"I'm sorry for everything I've said to you the past three years." Zoe tilted her head as if…thinking about what he was saying. She reached up, her gloved hand touching his bare chest, she bit her bottom lip lightly, teasing him.

"You know, I was thinking…" She opened her eyes, and stared up at him, giving him the sultriest look she could muster up. Jake was leaning down, his face inches from her own.

"What were you thinking…?" He breathed out against her soft lips, he waited till her own were parting.

"I was thinking….what would it be like…to put you through the pain…that you put me through…" She pushed him back just slightly, before coming forward and slicing the blade clean down his right arm.

The moment he moved, was a moment too late. The blade sliced clean through his skin that was now hanging off his fingertips. He howled with pain, Zoe tilted her head, biting her bottom lip.

The beautiful blood made her mouth water.

She wanted to paint the entire room with his blood.

The ugly vomit green was making her dizzy. She grabbed the nearest Molotov cocktail, she shoved the bottle in his screaming mouth. His teeth cracked, broke, and shattered. Silencing him, in that moment, the patter of feet as another wave of screams followed. Zoe smiled, bringing the meat carver back down.

Next, was Jake gagging on his own blood as the blade went through his stomach Zoe's eyes sparkled as she used both hands, and pulled the meat carver out of his left side. Tearing through internal organs, turning them into chop suey.

Zoe, looked at his mother, and younger sister, her face splattered with their son, and brothers blood. She tilted her head back and laughed. Reaching into her pocket, and flipped open a zippo. The fire danced within her blue eyes, as she grasped another Molotov. Tossing it in her hand, she put the flame to it.

She tossed it, the shattering of the glass made them stop. They turned back to face her.

"What do you want?! Money?!" His mother screamed, and she laughed.

"Oh no…I just want my family back…" She cracked another smile.

Using the steel toed boot she smashed the bottle within Jake's mouth to pieces. Using a single match, she lit it with the lighter, cracking her neck, she stared at the two and dropped the flame inside his mouth.

WHOMP.

The small wave of heat slapped her, as she held the carver in her hands.

"Should I give you mercy…? Or set you on fire too?" She smiled, holding both in front of her face.

"Please…" The little girl cried.

"Don't kill us…" She begged.

Zoe, tilted her head, watching the little girl's tears.

"Nope. Sorry." She giggled, and slung the carver down deep inside the little girls shoulder, and she heard the mother scream, and fall.

Zoe laughed.

"Oh I made sure, I didn't kill her just yet..." She pulled the weapon free, and watched the mother. With smooth movements, the sound of the mother's screams turned to gurgles as she reached inside her stomach and pulled out her lower intestines. She looked to the daughter, who was slowly dying and smiled.

"Welcome to hell…you little shit…" She reached out, wrapping the rubbery appendage around her throat, and strangled her to the point, her face turned blue. With careful thinking, she returned to the kitchen stepping on, and not over Jake's face, and turned the gas stove on. She smirked.

Zoe, satisfied with what she had done, walked to the front door, to be sure everything would go up in flame, she tossed the Molotov at the gas stove, and backed away only to watch, as the entire mansion was engulfed.

…

"Is this true?" Zalgo asked L.J who gave a light nod. They kept waiting, and waiting for Masky and Hoodie to return with Tobi. It was over ten minutes before Hoodie came running down the hall and grasped Slender. He kept pulling and pulling shaking his head. Slender pulled his arm away.

"Well the boy's gone. Must mean one thing, he went after the girl." Zalgo stood from the couch, and cracked his knuckles. Roslind's face blanched.

"W…What?" She started to stutter, before her eyes rolled back. Masky was there to grab her, Luna screamed and Annika rolled her eyes. She started signing.

"_Stupid moron. He can't even keep us alive for more than a few hours before he fucks shit up again. So, how are you going to kill us?"_ She asked, Zalgo cracked a grin and chuckled.

"Who said I was going to kill you guys?" He tilted his head and sniffed lightly.

Sirens started wailing, and he crossed his arms, the contracts dispersing into nothingness.

"He showed an act of courage. And besides…it wasn't his fault that Zoe was left alive now was it?" He asked, placing his thumb to his lips and gave a thought.

"Have you thought…how much would it take for a human to snap?" He asked them, leaning on his left side. Annika looked at him, her eyes darkening. He smiled at her.

"You my dear, will make an excellent hunter…" He chuckled.

"You know you're not mute. You just refuse to speak, but for what reason? Frightened of the appendages locked within your back? Have you ever, gotten so angry…so…unbelievably angry, that they rip and you're so scared you don't know what to do but hide away in your room…and will them away?" He laughed, as Slender took Roslind from Masky.

"Now, I would love to meet his young woman who stole Tobi's heart. And turn her myself." He looked at the shocked faced. He shrugged.

"I just wasn't in a killing mood today. Besides, I thought about Luna…and knew, she would die without Zoe." He laughed lightly, looking at them all. His own family, now…he was just going to sit and wait, until Tobi brought that little human back to the mansion.

…

She kept walking, and tossing Molotov's at homes, hearing the people scream made her smile. So far, no one had seen her. She was working like a shadow; now, all she needed was to pack her shit, and go back to the mansion and burn her own home down to the ground.

The grass of each burnt home, crunched underneath her skin. Yeah, some of her hair got singed, and she lost one eyebrow, but that didn't bother her. Every house she watched burn to the ground made her smile. Watching as the body count went up, up, up…and the houses, down, down, down.

Before long, there will be no more people to kill, and the town of Riverbend, would burn to the ground.

That's what she wanted, was to burn everything in sight. Once she reached her front porch, she was shocked to see the door open. Rising the carver, ready to kill anything, and anyone in her home. The small shuffle of sound forced her to turn, and bring the weapon down.

It was stopped by two hand axes and the force of a full grown man. Zoe was tossed back a foot or two, before she lunged again.

"Zoe snap out of it!" Tobi shouted, blocking another attack from her.

She was a lot stronger than he had imagined. And she was being a pain in the ass to back down too.

She was covered, head to toe in blood, and her entire neighborhood was on fire. If he didn't stop her now, Zalgo knows what else she would do. He watched her fight, his insides were fluttering. She was a pasta all along…she changed for him, for them.

She changed to save them.

That's what separated pasta's from humans, and from them to monsters, if pastas sacrifice anything and everything for their family…they still have a human heart. Yet when Zoe pushed the blade down, it cut through his shirt. Only nicking his shoulder, it didn't hurt, he couldn't feel anything. He tossed the axes aside, and jumped.

Using all his weight and force, he landed and made sure she hit the ground and hit hard. Before she could attempt to strike him again, he grasped the carver and tossed it to the side.

"Zoe! Wake up its me!" He screamed, those big bright round blue eyes stared up at him, filled with recognition and tears.

"Tobi…?" She whispered.

The cracking of fire from a neighboring house, made her heart sputter, and her face turn even redder then the flash fried it was. Tobi nodded, looking at her reddened cheeks.

"You're not dead…" She cried. He nodded again.

"Yes Z…I'm not…I told you…nothing…in the entire world would break my love for you. Not even your shitty lies…" He chuckled, as he watched the tears flow over her smoke covered face.

"Tobi…?" She asked…he tilted his head.

When she reached up, and pulled the bandanna off she touched his face. His, swollen face from constant crying.

"Kiss me…" She whispered. He wasted no time in doing what she had asked, he leaned down and placed his lips against hers. It was a short, soft kiss.

"Okay….we need to hurry and get back to the mansion before Zalgo kills everyone." He stood, giving her his hand. She took it happily. Lifting her up in his strong arms, she wrapped her own around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"I love you…" She whispered in his ear.

His heart stopped for a second, before his smiled, pushing his hands against her back, and he squeezed his wonderful, loving, blood covered marshmallow.

"Hold onto me…and never let me go…" He cried into the corner of neck. She took in a deep breath, and loved his scent of spiced shampoo. When she believed the time was right, she pulled away.

"I need to gather my murder weapons…and before we leave…" She pulled out the last match, and tossed a few Molotov's on the ground.

"I need to burn this bitch to the ground." She smiled, with tears in her eyes, she smiled.

…

The trek back to the mansion took less than twenty minutes instead of two hours. Considering both were sprinting as fast as their legs would take them; Tobi ahead of her. The mansion was lit up like a beacon. There was no screaming, no crying…it was just an eerie silence.

And the moment they saw movement, a shadow pass by the door they bolted. And when the door swung open. All eyes were on them once more, and mostly on her.

Covered in head to toe with blood, smelling like fire and smoke. Before her, stood a very, very tall well-built man in a suit. His back was to her. Her eyes narrowed, and she took two running steps. He was turning as her fist came up.

"Why hell-"His mouth was closed as she cold cocked him hard, in the face.

Zalgo was taken back, and stunned as he fell to the floor.

No human had ever laid a hand on him, no human had actually MANAGED to inflict even a little pain. This was new. This was strange.

"Were dead." Ben said face palming himself.

Zoe panted, breathing hard, as she pointed down at him.

"THAT is what you get for fucking with my family, and forcing me to leave to with your stupid god damn rules!" She snapped. For once, there were no tears that touched her face.

Zalgo's face held shock, surprise but overall he was impressed. The room was stunned in silence at Zoe's sudden violent outburst.

"I KILLED for my family, I made sure I burnt half of Riverbend DOWN to the FUCKING GROUND FOR THEM! And you DARE take me away again…and WATCH what a fucking fire starter will do. You may work in hell, but trust me…you fucking piece of shit…I'll bring hell on earth." Breathing hard, Zalgo nodded rubbing his rather sore jaw before standing. He fixed his tuxedo and looked over her face.

"She's not a bad lookin one I'll give you that Tobi. She's smart too…" He gave another head to toe sweep.

"Messy, but she'll pass." He placed a single finger to her forehead.

"What's your name?" He asked. Her round eyes narrowed almost into slits.

"Cinder." She replied. Before he opened his mouth to speak again, she opened hers and bit down on his finger. He cocked a brow, and held her nose. She held her breath for as long as she could, biting harder, and harder to the point she drew blood almost on his finger.

When she let go, he stood straight.

"Ballsy…I like her." He shrugged openly.

"Kay, she can stay." Tobi gasped, Roslind sat up.

"We left her all just for you to say she could stay?!" E.J screamed at him, astonished. Zalgo rose his bitten finger.

"Wrong." He opened his eyes, and watched all his pasta's.

"Heed my warning. You got lucky, this once. Don't let this happen again…or else, I will kill you all." He gave a light smile, tilt of his head and a wave.

"Well, gotta go watch the town burn. Ciao." He turned from them, Zoe watched.

She just saved the entire creepy pasta family.

As a human turned psycho.

She looked at her family, and her family looked back at her…what were they going to do now? Since…she was now one of them, what would her life…be like after tonight?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Muscles relaxed, her body became slack. Hot water poured over her breasts and down her stomach. There wasn't much more that she could do, to get the smell of burning flesh from her nose. Cringing at the sight flashing before her eyes. Half of Riverbend almost burnt to the ground tonight, all because of her…and her act. To get back at the one she loved, to get back to her family. Bowing her head in silence, placing her forehead to the cool stone. She heard videogames in the next room, it had to be Ben and Ticci Toby playing something. She couldn't tell what it was, turning for her back to touch the cool stone, her heart kept jumping in her ribcage.

"_What if I'm caught? What if someone finds out it was me who killed everyone?"_ The sudden thought, made the muscles in the back of her neck tense back up. She had to change everything, her looks, her style…the way she killed was fine. It just, had to the physical, her clothing, her hair, her eye color…they had to have things in here just for things like that. To make sure they wouldn't get caught…she had to stock up on her supplies…her…home.

"_No, that piece of shit wasn't my home, this is. And nothing will change that. I don't care who says what…this place, with my lover…is my home." _It seemed like no matter how many times she told herself that, her mind kept going to her childhood, and the flashes of that face…that face with nothing…but a blank mask staring right back at her…that thing that had killed her mother.

Tilting her head forward, the sound of water hitting the stone slabs made her eyes heavy…she felt drowsy from the night she had.

And her knuckles started to hurt from the single punch she landed on Zalgo…

"_Deserves the fucker right…trying to force mama to kick me out…and Tobi and I to leave each other…"_ Sliding down to the small seat, she laid back.

Her body ached, from the running, slinging and slaughter she had caused tonight.

Laughter, she heard the laughter in the other room, and her heart picked up in speed. That was Tobi, laughing away at something…something she was unsure of. Head lulling to the side, her skin felt warm, the water was warm. Her eyes closed, eyelashes touching her cheeks. Her stomach growled, but it was easily ignored.

Flashes of fire, swept through her mind, keeping her heart locked away in a obsidian cage. Her arms found themselves around her, and holding onto herself tight. Her legs were pushed up and knees pressed against her chest. There wasn't much else she could do, but try and relax.

"_I don't know how many people I've killed, and I'm telling myself I need to RELAX?!"_ She snapped.

However, that little voice in the back of her mind…didn't bother her. She smiled to herself.

"_How many people did I kill? Hm…maybe Tobi would be impressed with the number…"_ She giggled lightly. Other thoughts slowly punctured through her head, she couldn't keep her mind going in a straight line anymore.

"_Is this insanity?"_ She smiled more.

"I like this little place I've made…this little place deep within my mind, only I can reach. And god, I don't want someone throwing me a life preserver anymore…" She yawned, sleep was welcomed…and the thought of a peaceful night's sleep…was a dream, which finally came true.

…

Tobi paused the game, Ben growling and giving him a look.

"Really dude?" He snapped, crossing his arms and pouting like a little child. Tobi shook his head, and tilted to the side trying to listen carefully. The water had been running for well over and hour now, yeah they had instant heat, and running out of water wasn't an issue…he was worried about her. Turning into a pasta, you had to lose your marbles….and she went on and entire rampage. Normally it was the first kill that did the damage, this was…almost a WHOLE TOWN, destroyed in the inferno.

"I hear the water, it's been running for almost an hour now…" He went silent before standing, already worried about his girlfriend. Considering her past…he didn't want to think about it…not yet. Not since they've gotten so much better.

"You don't think…?" He gave Ben a worried look, Ben's eyes flashed the same amount of worry, if anything more so. Both rushed, attempting to get the bedroom door open in time. It was a quick two second sprint, when Tobi nearly kicked his bedroom door open. The shower was running, his room was covered in steam, his heart in his throat…and as he opened his bathroom door, Ben in tow.

His shoulders relaxed as he saw the naked Zoe, her head tilted to her side her eyes closed and she was breathing, chest moving up and down in such a hypnotic state, he himself followed her breathing patterns. She was more calm, then an ocean on a still clear day. Ben cleared his throat.

"Well…she's naked, and not dead." He turned, face burning a deep red.

Tobi felt the flicker of jealousy, but he knew Ben wouldn't try anything, nodding he turned to him for a moment.

"Thanks man…for everything." He whispered.

Ben raised his hand and nodded lightly.

"Let's hope nothing else goes wrong around here, we don't need something else to happen." With a yawn, Ben exited his room, closing the door. The silence filled his room, as he looked back to Zoe, laying in the shower, out cold. A small, light snore exited her lips. He chuckled.

With silence, he turned the water off, and lifted her bulky frame into his arms. She wasn't as heavy as he previously thought…she wasn't that much thinner than Lady Roslind…at the same time, she was a little bigger. He kicked the bathroom door closed, almost tripping over a stray pair of jeans, curing at himself silently.

Without any other interruptions, he laid her body down onto the large king sized bed; he curled his own body up against hers, and if on instinct she pulled herself close to his body. A gentle purr escaped her lips, a soft coo, or a moan of pleasure. His cheeks flushed red, his hands ran over her damp skin.

She had a few burns here and there on her ashen flesh. Running his fingertips over her right side, he watched as her slept. Long eye lashes, fanned out across plump cheeks; blonde hair lightly caressing her flash fried nose. She…she was beautiful, even when she was exhausted. She wasn't the type of woman, you would fall in love with instantly over beauty…she was however, a woman you would fall in love with once you got to know her spontaneous personality. He fell, and he fell hard.

It wasn't supposed to happen, it shouldn't have had happened…but it did…and when he least expected it to. She wasn't supposed to be one of them, she was supposed to go on about her normal day, with nothing else going on. Come home, work on homework, get food, go to sleep, wake up and repeat…but looking at her now, with her body covered in burns…her nails still stained with blood. She was beautiful, she was his…and no one was going to take that from him…no one.

When he reached up, slowly running his fingers through her wet hair. He smiled, she still smelt faintly of ash and amber…it was a welcomed smell. Better than the singed hair, and burnt flesh. Though, as he looked through the faint glow of the sun rising above the tree line, he could make out even smaller heat blisters on her cheeks; how sunk in her eyes were, and how deeply set her lips had become. Not yet, used to being a night owl, it was going to take some time getting used to for her. He knew it…at the same time, he still felt a pang of worry for her overall health.

She just got over, an attempted suicide…and to top it off, another sudden mental break…what more could this poor teenager go through? The guilt hit him hard. It was all because he couldn't kill her, it was all because he watched Offender kill her parents and put the blame on him…it was because of him, she lost all rights to a normal, life. Once his fingers landed on her chin, were her hair had stopped. Her couldn't help but notice how uneven it was…that or it was because his own eyes had started to grow heavy.

Zoe, mumbled something so soft in her sleep, he almost didn't catch it. And the way he could make it out, was her whispering his name. It had made goose bumps rise against his skin. She…she was dreaming about him? But what about? He wanted to dive right into that brain of hers and see everything she was thinking about. About him, about the new life she had to live…everything.

Once his eyes started to drift down, a soft yawn escaped his lips. There was so much he had to do, but he didn't even know if he had the time for it…she had to start proper training, and work her way up to being a proper Pasta.

"_Heh…at this point, she punched the big man in the face, and he let her live. If that isn't pasta material I don't know what is."_ He wanted to chuckle out loud.

It was a difficult task to hold back the laughter, as to not wanting to wake her up. She was sleep deprived, and it was written all over her pretty face. Even if a bomb had gone off, nothing would wake her up. He could just tell by the way her soft snoring came out, and the lack of movements she made. He chuckled to himself, surprised at how…maintained he could be around her. He didn't feel the need, or the urge to have sex…just to hold her. Cuddle her, and make sure she was okay…there was much more to him feeling this way to her then what everyone else seemed to think.

He didn't just want her, so he could have sex. He wanted her because she was interesting to him, the way her body moved, way it was proportioned. He was…_infatuated_ with her. And not in the creepy stalker way either…but, in a way a man would love a woman. He reached down, taking her hand within his…his finger rubbed across her ring finger. He couldn't think of how many ways he would propose, he couldn't think of anyway at all right now. She was so young, he was…somewhat young…and they had a full life ahead of them.

Yeah, he wanted to be like Slender, get married and have a beautiful family. But were _they_ ready? Sure the mansion was HUGE…but…that was a big responsibility…and after all, she had just started working her way into the rankings of being a pasta. There was so much more she had to learn. He had to teach her, he had to show her there was more to life then living normally…

"_What if…she decides she wanted to go back to being a human being?"_ He thought, it was a good thought…something most would never think about.

"_That's stupid. She has an amazing family, right here. Why would she just dump it, and leave?"_ He replied.

"_Because she's not really happy here…why would she? She has to continue killing to make sure she stays alive. Them, or her. What kind of life is that? You have an actual being here, you have an actual reason to be killing…to keep your family safe. Why would you stop? Why did you even bring her into this mess anyway?"_ The thoughts kept rambling on and on…till he wrapped both of his arms around his loving girlfriend, pulled her in close and took in a deep breath of her shampoo.

It was the most comforting smell, he had smelt all day. Something that made his body relax…just like the way she breathed within his arms. The way she nuzzled just a little closer to his chest…he wanted this night to last forever. The peace they were in, they had deserved it, after the months of fighting for what they wanted.

"_Does she still know what she wants?"_ All these thoughts, so little time.

Weight of sleep, came crashing down upon his thoughts, overwhelming them…pushing them stray. Only the thoughts of the loved one within his arms, came to stay.

…

Flashing, heat, smoldering heat…the smell flaring in her nostrils. It was hot, getting too hot…she couldn't breathe…the warmth ran up her throat, into her mouth. The feeling was just too much for her to bare. Her hands reached out, attempting to grasp whatever lifeline she could. And there was none. None to her, none to touch and to feel out. Her cries went unheard. Loneliness crept up her body into her heart. It was too much, she was about to break.

She cried, she whimpered, and pleaded.

"_Don't leave me!" _She cried out in the darkness, his face started to fade from existence.

Tobi…her love, her one true heart was fading into the darkness she couldn't reach again. The pain within her chest, kept growing. Her eyes closed, and in the moment she collapsed to her knees. She curled into the fetal position, the emotions smacking square into her chest.

"_TOBI PLEASE!"_ She cried.

The nightmare wouldn't end…why wouldn't it end? She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she laid there, vulnerable…and crying.

She needed him, she needed him to wake her from this nightmare.

"_Please wake me up…please…"_ Pleading, begging.

"_Z?"_ his voice called from within the darkness.

Stunning light, smacked her face…she sat up, her arms outstretched reaching to him. The light, right on her fingertips, she felt his skin.

…

He kept shaking her, trying to wake her up. And when her eyes opened and looked at him, he attempted to wipe the tears from her face. She had been crying while she was asleep. Her hands touched his chest, grasping for him, her brown eyes looking for something, _anything_.

"Zoe, it's okay…I'm right here…" Pulling her to his chest, rocking her back and forth. The first kill was always hard…but he had never seen a night terror like this. She screamed into his chest, loud…loud enough to make him worry. She was panicking, freaking out…he had to shake her lightly.

"Zoe! Calm down!" At the sound of his voice, becoming louder, her eyes snapped at him. Recognition beamed in them, her cries lessened, her heart went back to a steady pace.

"T…Tobi?" She whimpered, he nodded slowly. His hands running through her mane of hair. Her eyes closed, small tears dribbled down her cheeks. Her head almost slammed into his chest, arms wrapped around his torso tight, with more strength than he had imagined.

Zoe almost knocking the wind out of him, he held her tight.

"Yes love, its me…would you want to tell me what going on? What happened?" He asked, stroking her hair softly. When she looked back up at him, her fingers found his chin; the touch was light…running up to his cheek. He started to turn away…yet he allowed her to touch the horrible scar, which exposed his gum and teeth.

The touch was caring, knowing…and just…loving. Her eyes scanned his face, the questions that resided deep within those beautiful eyes of hers…stunned him. The uncertainty…the horror of fate, what will it do to them now? What will play out now that everything had calmed down?

"What's going to happen to us…?" She blurted out the same thought he had. His brows knitted together in thought. The gentleness caught him off guard when her fingers touched the end of the scar, on his cheekbone. His eyes looked down, her breasts were small yet firm against his skin, she was voluptuous…most men wouldn't be attracted to a female of her size and stature…however as he looked her over. The small rolls she had, the stomach…it reminded him of a pin up girl, just a little thicker.

He watched her pulse beat away, just by how he looked at her…the way he touched her. The way she touched him, affected him just as much, if not more…he wanted to show her that everything would be okay.

But he couldn't.

There was no way he could do that, they were serial killers…there wasn't much he could do to protect her. He had promised her a family, yes. He had promised her protection yes…but survival? Would have to depend on each one independently…if you die, it would be your own fault for being careless.

He couldn't tell her that they would be forever protected…this was the one thing he couldn't promise. As much as he wanted too; his eyes turned a darker shade of brown, from the beautiful hazel that they were. She knew his answer, and it wasn't pretty.

"What would we have to do, to make sure our relationship, and us would survive?" She asked. Tobi bowed his head slightly, and tilted it to the side. There were a lot of things they could do, he could only work for Slender, and not go out on his own killing spree…or, he could kill as much as he wanted, while working.

He just didn't know which one was the right answer; besides she would have to work her own way up the totem pole.

"There's a lot we could do Z…but most of all, not getting caught for one. You're lucky the big boss went back, and took off all your DNA, and prints…considering, you were turning into one of us as we spoke. Problem here…is that you have to kill for a year, before deciding what you wanted to do." The look she was giving him, wasn't…the one he wanted, but he accepted it.

"What else?" She asked, he followed with a sigh.

"There's…well, me not killing and only working for Slender, and then there's me doing one last kill spree, and be cut off for a while." The way her eyebrows pinched together, made him wonder if he should've told her what was on his mind.

Their relationship was too new, they didn't even know each other's favorite color. Or food. He cracked a smile when she gave him another look. They didn't even know what food they liked or disliked. There was so much they didn't know about each other…and so much time to learn. When he pulled away, just a little, her hand reached out and took his wrist.

"Please don't leave me…I need you…" Her eyes were misting. His heart ached for her…he reached out and touched her gently.

"Love, I'll never leave. I promise." The tone was so sweet, she almost cried.

"I wanna go take a shower…" She lowered her head, chin against her chest. Tobi smiled to himself.

"Sure, if you don't fall asleep again." He chuckled.

She looked up at him, giving his shoulder a solid punch.

…

Pressing her against the wall, his mouth covered her own. His hands pushed against her small, firm breasts. His knuckles kneaded them gently. He felt his tongue run over her bottom lip, her knees nearly giving out at the shock wave of pleasure. Her small moan, pushed his tongue further, playing with hers. As she arched her body up against his, he closed his eyes and pushed back.

He was hard against her thigh, and she knew he wanted her…and wanted her bad. Her fingers ran down his spine, to his buttocks. His gluteus were firm to the touch, making her squeeze a little harder. His own groan shocked her; stunning her into silence. When her skin touched his, his body reacted and when her hand cupped his member he shot his head down and groaned deep in her shoulder. His hips thrusted forward.

She wrapped her small hand around his shaft, moving slowly. It was a gentle tease, which made his head almost explode. His balls were tightening up, just at her touch. It was stunning him at the very power she had over him, and the control she could muster up. Her hand kept moving, and it was going faster, and faster…he growled.

"If you don't stop right now…" He panted, trailing kisses down to her chest. He was taller than her by a head, it made it easier for him to bend over and take control when he deemed it necessary.

He took her nipple within his mouth, when he started to suckle, he felt her body tense when she cried out. It wasn't taking him much, her hand moving over the sensitive head made him squirm. Already he felt a thin sheet of sweat cover his skin.

"_I've got to have one more in my dresser, have too…"_ Within his mind, he sounded desperate. It was breathy, and hard.

"Touch me…" She whispered in his ear.

Lust, deep lust within her voice sent him over the edge. He didn't wait for another cue, he pulled away and picked her up with such ease, she almost screamed. He kicked the bathroom door open, and tossed her onto the bed. Not giving a shit about the sheets getting wet.

He turned to the side, and ripped the dresser apart trying to find a condom. It took him almost two seconds to find the gold colored preventative. He ripped it open, and slid it on. He pounced on her, pinning her to the bed, he leaned down, kissing her and kissing her hard. She moaned against his mouth, pushing her hips up against his. He placed a hand to her chest, and she did want him, the way her heart was beating out of control…the smell she was emitting was sweet, aromatic. He wanted to ravage her, and make her his.

He jumped on it, readying himself, till she let out a soft cry. He stopped, looking up at her. Her eyes were wide, looking at him.

"What? What is it?" He asked, she turned a bright red.

"Is the door closed?"

They stared at each other, and let out a soft laugh.

"Yes love…the doors closed." Leaning down, his lips ran over her skin.

"Are you ready?" He asked, purring softly.

She tensed up, and knew what was going to happen.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

He didn't want to answer, and he didn't want to lie.

"Yes…it will." He kissed her forehead gently, placing his hands to her thighs, pushing them open for his invasion.

"It'll hurt for the first few minutes, then it will feel good I promise." He cooed.

He really didn't know if this was true.

He took in a deep breath, lifting her legs up. Rubbing the head against the slit, he pushed in. The hot, velvet sheath clamped around him, her arms did the same. The pleasure was immense, and the pain was high. She buried her face into his neck and cried.

"Ow…" She whimpered.

He didn't stop…he couldn't…he pushed forward with need, desire. His member was large, and throbbing. Needing the release. His hips kept pounding deep within her, he knew it hurt, and he felt horrible…but god he was skyrocketing out of nowhere. He panted, keeping his face buried into her shoulder, pumping.

She was getting tighter around him, her cries had slowly turned into moans, turning into screams of pleasure. Lifting his face to look down at her, her eyes rolled back, mouth open trying to lift her hips up against his. She wanted to match his pace. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead and down to his chest.

She tilted her head back, he sat up on his knees. Hands on her hips, he kept slamming deep within her. Zoe's breathing had become rapid and hard.

"What am I feeling?!" She cried out.

She didn't know what was going on, her body was reacting so suddenly, going from horrible pain, to amazing pleasure. She could hardly see anymore. Electricity shot from her stomach to her groin, and pulsating throughout her entire vaginal area. Her whimpers had turned to moaning, and her moaning she knew turned to screaming. She kept grinding against him and he was pounding her hard enough for her to hear the slapping of skin.

She gasped.

It was the electricity again, shooting from her stomach straight down to her vagina. She cried out in pleasure, she had no idea what was going on, the only thing she thought of, was an orgasm…and it was going to be huge. She felt it, spreading. A bright, stunning light going off in her body, an earthquake. She just couldn't explain it.

"Tobi!" She cried, grasping his chest, and he was nodding.

"I'm close too Zoe…" He groaned, lowering his head.

He couldn't hold back, the tighter she got the more he wanted to orgasm right there…she was too tight, constricting him. His balls were full and swollen, wanting the release. He bit his bottom lip, sweat dripping on her swollen breasts.

"God…damn…it…" He grunted.

He was squeezing so tight, his knuckles started to turn white.

Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open. She stared right at him, and he felt it…he knew he made her go over that edge, and he was there too.

"I'm cuming!" She cried out, he nodded.

He leaned down, placing his lips to her ear.

"Cum with me…let me cum inside you please…" He whimpered, he couldn't hold it anymore…if he did he was going to combust…

"PLEASE!" She cried.

The explosion was intense, and he felt the pressure drain from his balls and out of his shaft spilling into the condom. He fell forward onto her, his head on her shoulder. Both breathing hard, he reached over taking her hands into his and held them tighter.

"Tobi…" She whimpered.

"Mmm…?" He said.

"It hurts…" She cried.

He sat up, and gently started to pull out, her face contorted in pain and he looked down. It was very pronounced of their love making…a beautiful red splotch stained his white bed sheets, him and her thighs.

"Baby…I'm sorry…" He reached forward rubbing her inner thigh. She cried softly, yet looked at him with a smile.

"We did it…!" She sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck, placing a deep kiss to his lips. He was shocked into silence.

They did it, they really did…he took something from her, she would never get back.

"You don't regret it do you?" He asked, pulling her away lightly. A confused look crossed her face before she smiled.

"Why would I?" She asked. His eyes darkened for a moment before shrugging.

"Just asking, come on. Let's get cleaned up, we've got a long day ahead of us."


End file.
